Ponder and Seek
by BrickSheep
Summary: Tony was not happy with his current circumstances. Peter, even less so, after all he'd been stuck in the cell even longer. Leave it to HYDRA to make hellish living conditions. (Rewritten Wonder and See) Under revision.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** Once upon a time there was a 14 year old girl who (without shame) obsessed over fanfiction to the point that she wrote a fanfiction regarding Spider-Man and the Avengers called Wonder and See. This fanfiction, unfortunately, was never completed because she had forgotten the password to an old account. Not only this but she also forgot the email she exclusively made for this account so she would have never been able to recover it. Yet upon making a new account, rummaging through fanfiction ideas, she would always return to Wonder and See. How dare she leave it uncompleted? It was hardly pleasant to see that she had become one of the people who hadn't updated in nearly three years.

So she decided to do a remake.

I do not own Spider-Man or the Avengers. This is purely for entertainment purposes.

(You'll find my writing style to have greatly improved over the course of three years, or if not, perhaps my story telling instead. )

Disclaimer: Violence.

Dear Guest that posted on my other story during the span of the three days I temporarily removed this fanfiction from the website. I actually removed this version for a short while to revise on this chapter before too many people saw it. It turned out that something I had written I _really did not like_ so I took it down before too many people read it. Perhaps immature of me but it bothered me to an extreme. Not to worry, I had originally planned to repost it, so here you are.

* * *

The ugly purple blotches of skin were hard to see in a cell with little to no light.

Peter might not be able to see them but he can _feel them_ in his every move. They'll ache and scream to the point where he's unable to move without discomfort. Whether he sleeps on his side, his arms protest, and his legs whine. His stomach howls for him to stop moving all together and Peter finds himself forced to comply. He can feel his right eye, swollen up, throbbing against his face as another constant reminder of what would happen if he didn't do what his captors commanded. (Although he assumed even if he _did_ do what they asked, they'd beat him up anyways, just as all bullies did.) Sometimes they liked to brag about their accomplishments on his body, showing off their knuckles and fists, waving them around in front of his face.

Their strength, was nothing compared to his own, but a constant relentless bashing would do the trick on turning him blue all over. He hadn't any chance to show off his power with how weak he was at the moment nor would he show off such power if he _did_ have the chance.

Had he shown any irregularities that showed him to be different than that of a normal human he _knew_ the organization responsible for his kidnapping would put it to the test. Target people he loved. Reveal his identity to the world. _Kill him._ He was a nuisance. A vigilante. Criminals didn't like vigilantes and they would _not_ take it kindly if he told them he was Spider-Man. Then again, they might not believe him, and think him to be insane.

Well, did it even matter anymore if they knew or not?

 _He was dying after all._

It felt like it, anyways, as he crawls into a corner. Tears well up in his eyes without his permission as the pain hits him again. Usually he was tolerant to pain but if one were to be beaten up _everyday to the point of nearly dying..._ well... one can't be tolerant against a condition in which one is near death. Still, he puts on his tough facade every time they drag him out of this stupid little cell, and they would never know how weak he felt. Not when he forces himself to stand up against them, pushing himself up after every hit, and not making a squeak when they administered daily forms of torture.

 _He would not show weakness in front of them._

He hopes he won't. He's not sure he can be in actual control of his body much longer - not with the rate things were running - and the hope of returning home slowly becomes more distant than before. _He won't be able to get out. No one can save him. He'll be stuck here. He'll **die** here. _

He leans against the wall with a sigh of relief. The wall is cool to the touch and he embraces the coolness as it soothes the bruises on his back. Without much thought he turns his cheek against the wall and leans on it to ease the searing pain. In this position he's able to see the door of his cell much clearly and the flicker of shadows through the small window peeking in was an interesting distraction from his current predicament. He watches to the point where his sensitive ears pick up muffled yelling and struggling. Perhaps some poor sod, just like him, who had been captured for the sake of information. Peter thinks that's the last he'll hear of the muffled voice until it grows louder and louder. It picks up until he can actually form words in his head from the man's yelps and insults.

"Don't get touchy! I just shaved!" The man tells someone, annoyance clear in his voice, "And would you stop _man-handling me._ I can walk on my own you know?"

Peter's cell door swings open.

The two sneering guards holding a man in between them toss the stranger onto the ground. One wipes his hands together in a mocking gesture of getting rid of filth before turning around with his company. They close the door behind him with no commentary on Peter nor his new cellmate which leaves Peter more curious than he wishes to be.

 _Still._ He's wary of this new unknown variable in his life. His eyes scan the man in the dark, struggling to get up to his feet, before bring a hand to rub his shaven chin. Eventually his eyes turn to Peter's observing ones. They have a short staring contest before the man let's out a low groan. He throws a hand through his messy hair before settling himself down near the wall. He sat on the opposite side of Peter, a wise decision, because Peter didn't want to get chummy with the new kid in the cell-block. One thing Peter learned in this dirt hole was that creating attachments with the other prisoners was often a bad idea. Most of the prisoners here were out of their minds. Either that or in complete pain to the point that they couldn't strike up conversation. Peter hadn't understood this at first until he himself began to realize what it was like in their shoes where the pain was so great that he couldn't find himself able to speak.

"Great. Just _great._ " The man grumbles. Peter watches the man reach through his shirt to touch something on his chest. His excellent hearing picks up the sound of skin tapping against metal but he can't find himself to be curious when a spike of pain flares from suddenly shuffling to attempt to reach a more comfortable position. The wall was no longer cool, having been warmed up by his body-heat, so it brought no comfort to him any longer. That's why he shifts, wincing whilst doing so, wishing he had never moved in the first place. "This'll just _prove_ to cap that I'm not capable of handling myself. He'll try to teach me boxing again-..." The man rambles on but Peter isn't interested anymore. His eyes trail the man's features once more before he had come to a striking realization of the man's identity.

At first - he thinks - it's a trick on the eyes.

 _Because - holy crap._

 _Tony Stark?  
_

 _Or maybe someone who just looked like him?  
_

It had been difficult to see at first because of the missing... trimmed beard... that Tony was so famous for on magazine covers. It was his signature look. That's why Peter wondered if this man just had a incredible resemblance to the celebrity CEO.

So, Peter takes in a deep shaky breath, and catches the stranger's attention.

"Tony Stark...?" His voice cracks more than he'd like.

"Yup. That's me. Stuck here. With you. Isn't that just fine and dandy? You think HYDRA would treat their guests with more _respect._ " Tony spits out, annoyance laced in his voice, hardly happy with his new-found conditions. (Obviously) "Aren't I lucky? They took the suit - _MY suit -_ and I have no way of getting out of here. Well, not unless Nick caught my SOS, but I'm sure he'd rub it into my face that I called _him_ of all people to help me out."

Peter honestly had no idea what Tony was talking about when he began to mention someone called 'Nick' and he figured it'd stay that way. Tony seemed to be talking to himself more so than Peter. He rants about Nick for a full on two minutes before switching to blabber on about the Avengers. Peter, in another situation, might have been interested to learn to Tony's tales of the Avengers if he wasn't as exhausted as he was now. Heck, he _knew_ he would have geeked out, but right now he didn't think he was capable of having any sort of energy directed into anything but surviving. Just listening to Tony made Peter drowsy despite his best attempts to stay awake.

 _He couldn't help it._

His eyes shut and... just... for a little while. _For a tiny moment._ There was peace.

* * *

When Peter rouses to consciousness he vaguely remembers parts of Tony's conversation. His mind files what he thinks might be important until he runs across something he had heard earlier. Something along the lines of, ' _Well, not unless Nick caught my SOS, but I'm sure he'd rub it into my face that I called him of all people to help me out."_ Peter, at this point, became aware of the fact of Tony's CEO status. If he was missing, there were surely going to be people who were looking for him, and there was a slim chance that they'd find him locked up in a base in the middle of nowhere. _Maybe._ Once again the chance is slim... but... then there were the Avengers.

 _The freaking Avengers._

Peter takes it in all at once.

Usually, he didn't care about the group of heroes. They did their thing. He did his. They saved the galaxy. He saved the little people on the streets. Considering their expertise... they'd... be able to get him out of here! In fact, if he survived long enough, he'd be able to get out of this damn place and see his aunt again. The last time he saw her was... was... when... when _was the last time he saw her? How long had it been?_ She didn't know where he was after he had been abruptly kidnapped. Stabbed with a syringe and tossed into a van. The only thing Peter had been able to gather was that these 'HYDRA' people wanted information on his dad's research -which they assumed he knew. They thought he was keeping it safe as some sort of 'family secret' which they repeatedly reminded him as he's beaten into the floor.

"You're awake." Peter's companion notices. Peter looks up towards Tony and he stares right back. "It's rude to fall asleep when people are talking."

' _It's not like I meant to fall asleep.'_

"What's your name anyway kid? You don't seem much for conversation."

"Peter..." He introduces himself reluctantly. There was no reason he _couldn't_ share his name. It wasn't like he was wearing the mask of his other persona right now, but his hands still reach up for his face. Feeling his skin, not the fabric of his mask, underneath his fingertips with relief that the people who kidnapped him were looking for _Peter. Not Spider-Man._

"How'd you get in here anyway?" Tony sits cross-legged while resting his chin on his hand. "You don't look like you belong here at all."

Peter raises an eyebrow.

"You don't exactly look like you belong here either. Isn't there a giant tower missing it's namesake?"

"Yeah. _About that._ I didn't plan on being here." Tony grumbles. "Had everything gone my way, I'd be in a hot-tub right now, celebrating victory rather than defeat."

"Well. I'm not here because I want to be here either." Peter tells Tony. "How about I just stick with that, okay?"

* * *

Steward - AKA Dr. Hall - is a stern looking man of puny stature. He didn't look like much on first glance but Peter knew he'd be getting well-acquainted with him. It was the white lab coat that gave it away, the clipboard in his hands, which made him look like he came straight out of a mad scientist horror movie. He had a few guards accompanying, surely to do the dirty work while he questioned Peter relentlessly, and all he would hear form the man was the same old line he'd repeat.

 _Over._

 _And over._

 _And over._

"What is the formula?"

The formula. The formula. The formula. Did he know it? Did he? Even if he did would he give it away? No. No. No.

No.

' _Peter. Get a hold of yourself. You're becoming hysterical.'_ Peter reminds himself. He's better than this. Stronger than this. He's had worse before, right?

Dr. Hall orders the guards to kick him in the gut as he lays on the floor from a constant barrage of punches. They don't care too much about his condition, they just keep kicking him, and he barely hears Dr. Hall compliment his durability. Something about how he was much more capable of withstanding (and surviving) being beaten up to the point where he can barely breathe. It's when he starts coughing that he wonders if he can last any longer.

 _He does anyway._

* * *

Tony stares at him with a silent sort of pity.

Peter doesn't want to look at those eyes of his - staring down at his body as Peter crawls towards the wall. He might have thought him to be pathetic, barely able to move, but Peter knows that in just a few days the bruises will heal just like always. There was always that stupid healing factor that kept him alive even when he wanted to be dead.

 _But he can't die -_

 _Aunt May -_

How could he think like that in the first place? There was a person waiting for him. No. _People._ Mary Jane. Gwen. Heck, maybe even Harry, who hadn't talked to him in over a month because of some stupid argument they had gotten in. There was also things he still needed to do, like protect the little guy, when other heroes didn't have the time to do so.

"Hey we kinda' got off on the wrong foot." Tony speaks up. "Can we start again?"

Probably the pity making him talk.

"My name's Tony."

"Peter."

They're on different terms now.

Something happened that day between them. For some reason Tony began to show a little bit more respect for Peter, quieting down on his conversations, and showing a odd bit of concern for him. They didn't even know each other that well but Peter could say that he did appreciate the change. Tony wouldn't treat him like he was lower than him anymore but maybe it was because Tony finally realized his situation. Tony also had this... this... _distant_ look in his eyes. Like this had happened before. Somewhere. Some lifetime ago. That look would haunt his expressions when Tony would look at Peter and see all the bruises. It wasn't even long before Tony began to come back from interrogation with bruises of his own.

But unlike Peter - _Tony had hope._

"I'm going to get us out of here." Tony tells him. Every. Single. Day. "We'll get you to a hospital and you'll be in a nice warm bed. No more of... of... _this._ "

Tony begins to sit closer to him.

"How have you even lasted this long? It hurts like hell." Tony says one day. He winces as he barely grazes over his black eye with his thumb.

Peter feels better now, having a few days to himself to heal up, and for once they had actually been _fed_ with food. Not good food, mind you, but the guards had tossed in crusty loafs of bread that Peter had devoured with no second thoughts. He didn't care if it was poisoned or not, or hiding some sort of chemical inside of it. What he does know is that he was _hungry_ and his body needed food to heal up. With the little food they gave them - it was hard to even go on without hearing his stomach roar in protest for food - and he found himself growing weaker by the day. He had gained a testimony right then and there that food was important. Way important. He'd never skip a meal again if he got out of here.

Peter shrugs.

"I deal with it. I don't have a choice. What am I supposed to do? Submit to them? Kneel down before their feet? I don't think so." Not only was that degrading but he would never do such a thing in front of someone who wanted to harm him.

No.

He'd _never kneel to them._

"You're actually stronger than I gave you credit for kid." Tony puts a hand on his shoulder with a corner of his lip quirked upwards into a smirk. _Wait._ When did he get so close again? When was it okay to cross the line to sudden 'touchy-feely' gestures? Peter doesn't even know why he makes such a big deal out of it but - he can't help it - he flinches backwards into the wall which causes Tony to lift his hand from his shoulder. The man seemed to get the idea just as quickly as Peter flinched away from his touch.

Peter can't help it -

All he can see -

 _Hands._

Touching him. Cracking his bones. Harming him.

 _Get away. Get away. Get away. Get away._

"I'm going to get us out of here." There Tony goes again. Peter bites his bottom lip, shivering involuntary in his lonely corner.

 _He must look pathetic.  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** Just going to say that I do not _own_ Avengers or Spider-Man. Although I'm sure this should be obvious. This fanfiction is for entertainment purposes only. Also here are replies to some reviews I received. If you don't want to read through the answers to these reviews just go on ahead and skip to the horizontal line where the chapter will begin. Thanks for reading lovelies! (Yes I do realize I could just personally PM these people but I don't actually particularly like Private Messaging when it comes to replying to a review.)

RosyThorn: I'm so glad you're reading this version. Not a lot of people give remakes/rewrites a chance.

KitCat3412, Spider-Bat, lw117149, Gh0ster, Guest(s): Here is the update my dears!

EowynPevensie90: Thank you my good reviewer. I was personally excited to release the second chapter.

* * *

When JARVIS had reported on the case of his stolen technology Tony hadn't hesitated to call the Avengers to have this technology returned to him. Of course his fellow Avengers had asked _why_ this technology had been so important to him and Tony tells them what they _don't_ want to hear. The technology they stole was an Iron Man suit that had been a work in progress. He had many of these suits, certainly, a few of them just for looks with the same function of the original suit. However _this one_ had been designed to be better. More durable than past suits - it was created to walk through an onslaught of bullets - and protect the wearer. The armor wouldn't be able to be pierced easily.

This is why he gathered the Avengers and told them his problem. Unfortunately not many of them were available so he had been left with Captain America and Black Widow. _Of course,_ that's not to say that they aren't any less valuable than Hulk or Thor, but he felt that he needed more _strength_ than smarts this time. He just wanted to bust into the base and get out of there with his suit. Unscathed. He had been nearly certain that if Hulk had accompanied him... the bulky green giant would have an absolute field day.

He just didn't expect to be captured.

Black Widow had called out to him. Something about 'retreating' but Tony had been completely sure he could handle the HYDRA jets flying next to him without being shot down. He spins in the air - showing some pretty fancy moves he had been practicing to maneuver through the air - and failed to notice the missile tailing him the entire way. A rookie mistake but he had just been so _distracted_ by the jets that he hadn't noticed a missile shoot out from the ground. It followed his every move until he _slows down - just a tad -_ and the minute it hits him he knows something just went terribly wrong. The ships Black Widow flies is far from his view, nearly gone into the horizon, as he's falling down towards the ground. JARVIS is saying something in his ear but he can't hear anything. Not when there's a pounding pain in his head that stops him from thinking rationally. His emotions take over and he feels an overwhelming feeling of _regret_ for not listening to Black Widow when she had deemed the situation to be unsafe. She had called out to him multiple times and he just didn't feel like listening. He hated people who bossed him around. He was his _own_ boss. He knew what was best for him. Usually. Right?

The pounding of his head worsens when he hits the ground. The world around him is blurry and he's pretty sure he sees a _bit_ of red leaking out in the snow beneath him. For some odd reason he thinks that the clashing red with white is beautiful. Probably the last thing he might see before his body collapses on him.

Wait a second -

What is this -

 _Piercing pain in his side -_

 _Is he bleeding out?_

 _IS HE GOING TOBEOKAY?_

"Jarvis!" His voice is far weaker than he wanted it to be. He calls out with desperation to his little AI companion. "What -..."

He can't even complete his sentence when the wound in his side sears and burns. He lets out a loud cry and _refuses_ to move from his spot. It's just too painful. He used to think he had a high pain tolerance but _this..._ this made him reconsider it. He had already had near death experiences before but he would always manage to get through it. Whether it was creating an _artificial heart_ or saving himself in the nick of time from aliens invading... Some even called him a miracle-worker for escaping such dangerous odds. Maybe... just maybe... this time would be the same.

"It seems like the missile blew off a piece of your armor sir." Jarvis refers to Tony's side. "I believe the best course of action is to stop the bleeding."

"Jarvis. I can't get up."

"I can call for help but it would require -..."

"Jarvis?"

Jarvis doesn't answer.

 _Great. Great._

Just _freaking_ fan-ta-stic.

 _'Can't go to sleep.'_ Tony tells himself. _'_ _If I do I might die.'_

Yet he can't help it. He's feeling so exhausted that his eyes droop against his will.

' _Don't sleep.'_

He thinks it again.

' _Don't sleep.'_

Instead he falls asleep.

* * *

When he woke up someone was shaving off his beard. The Balbo styled facial hair is already half ruined and he shoots his hand to grab the man responsible for committing such an act. The muscles underneath his grip tenses and before he knows it there are guns pointing at his face. It takes a second to understand but he gets the gist of it when metal is pressed against his head _daring_ him to harm the person responsible for shaving off his signature beard.

So Tony laughs.

"Let me do it."

He grabs the razor from the man's hand and pretends he was simply piqued that someone other than him was shaving his beard. He fakes courage when faced with potential death and inwardly cries as the hair falls off his chin. _His beautiful styled signature beard that takes days to perfect just to his liking - gone._ Why did the guy have to shave his face anyway? This was practically a crime! An invasion of space!

Tony is tugged from his little table and pulled to his feet after he's done. The doctor looks at a clipboard in his hands and says nothing as he flips through pages of what Tony assumes to be medical sheets of a sort. His big friends on both of his sides are holding both of his arms to the point that he thinks that they just might rip them off. It's also a reminder of a _certain sharp pain in his side._ Except when he looks down it's covered in white bandages... interesting. They didn't let him die. How kind of them. Now what did they _really_ want from him?

The doctor gestures towards the door with a tilt of his head and the guards are quick to act on command. They haul Tony out of there and he can't help himself. He really can't. Sass is apart of his _blood._

"Hey! Don't get touchy! I just shaved!"

He inwardly groans.

"And would you stop _man-handling me?_ I can walk on my own you know!"

He's tossed into a small area before he can comprehend what's going on. They leave while locking the door behind and it doesn't take long to reach the conclusion that he's in a _cell_ of some kind. Tony brings a hand to massage his shaven chin while examining his surroundings in near disbelief. Somehow he had ended up here from dying of blood-loss on the snow. Not that he wasn't thankful but one unfortunate event just kept happening after another. What's more is that there's this weird skinny bucket of rags sitting near the corner of the room who stares at him with a fierce 'you're invading my space' stare that Tony understood all too well.

He lets out a low groan before collapsing on the ground for much needed rest.

"Great. Just _great."_ He thinks about how Steve will think about his situation. Captured by the enemy? Seriously? Pathetic. It isn't long though before he hears the voice of his companion. It's at this moment he realizes his new friend was a _kid_ by the sound of his voice.

"Tony Stark...?"

"Yup. That's me. Stuck here. With you." He shouldn't vent out his frustration on the kid. He _knows this._ He does it anyway. "Isn't that fine and dandy? You think HYDRA would treat their guests with more _respect._ "

He keeps talking until his eyes land on the kid and he realizes he had been talking to himself nearly the entire time. Because gosh _dangit -_ the kid had fallen asleep on him. Was he really that boring?

* * *

Over the next few days Tony finally understands their situation. Yes. Their. The kid, Peter, wasn't much for a conversationalist. He doesn't know why until Peter is dragged out of the cell and Tony gets a _small glimpse_ in the light of the hallway of Peter's features. He looked like he was a sixteen year old. A kid. Just a kid. He had all these bruises on him that decorated his skin. It disgusts Tony that people willingly inflicted pain on Peter and not only this but they returned him with even more bruises than before.

Then it was his turn.

For a moment he gets why Peter doesn't talk a lot.

 _For a moment -_

"You'll give us the schematics for the suit!"

" _No I won't._ " Tony growls.

 _For a moment -_

He's knocked unconscious when something is hit across the back of his head.

* * *

Tony grows more and more sympathetic for Peter as times ticks forward. The kid barely looks alive anymore, well, not until a guard tosses in loaves of bread. While Tony had managed to get his hands on one, Peter had _lunged forward_ like an animal, snatching up nearly all the rest of the loaves like a savage. He hoards them into his corner and eats them so fast that Tony nearly loses his appetite.

What the...

Only a day passes and Peter's wounds are almost gone.

Ever since he _ate something -_

Tony thinks about it. Hard.

A mutant?

Maybe... a healing factor...? It just wasn't natural.

An experiment?

A HYDRA experiment?

He'd have to find out later. Maybe he can convince Peter to trust him so he can get Peter out of here. Find his family. Show him that this wouldn't be his life. He wouldn't have to live in this cell and be treated like garbage. Never.

* * *

When Tony places a hand on Peter's shoulder he feels the teen flinch underneath his touch. Tony pulls back just as quickly as he had touched him and looks at the nervous look on Peter's face. It's a look of terror. Tony can hardly handle the expression and finds his eyes avoiding Peter's own. _What the heck did HYDRA do to him?_ Why was Peter so afraid of being comforted? The teen already looked like he had lost all hope.

Tony knows better though. The Avengers _would_ come for him. They never left one of their own behind.

Besides, he didn't put a tracker in all of his suits for nothing.

He smirks. Ah poor HYDRA fools. They'd realize they couldn't contain _THE_ Tony Stark in a small little cell with a traumatized teenager. No, no, no. He'd get out of here. Get his suit. Take Peter with him. Get _out of here._ Did he mention that already? The only reason he wants Peter to get out of here because he doesn't look like the rest of the poor sods in this place. Peter looks like he doesn't belong here.

Just like Tony.

They didn't belong here.

He'd get them out.

* * *

It's just a short moment that he notices another strange thing about Peter.

Something's definitely up with the kid, he thinks, as Tony blinks his blurry vision away from recently waking up. Peter stares at something on the ground and Tony follows his gaze to a _mother freaking GIANT TARANTULA_ sitting in front of Peter as if nothings wrong. Tony is already inwardly panicking and is ready to attack the stupid thing until Peter holds his hand out to the ground.

 _'Is Peter INSANE?'_ Tony thinks. ' _Offering_ _that THING his hand?'_

The Tarantula crawls up his arm and Peter pulls his arm up to get a better look at the giant fuzzy spider. Tony watches in utter awe as the Tarantula does nothing to Peter, even if it _did_ scare the living wits out of him (him, Iron-Man, who fought ALIENS afraid of Tarantulas), Peter just seems like he's suddenly in a different league. Why was such a creature acting so non-aggressive? Why did it act like it knew Peter?

"Hello." Peter greets the spider with a raspy voice. "How'd you get in here?"

The spider shuffles in it's spot.

 _What in the world...?_


	3. Chapter 3

Peter thinks nothing when the spider crawls up his arm. It stares at him with it's beady black eyes and he finds himself in a trance. It takes a moment to understand that this _isn't right,_ it's odd, and it's strange that the tarantula actually listened to him. Not only this but he had actually offered his hand to it without a second thought, no fear coursing through his blood, not like his cell companion who stares at him with this look of horror mixed with fascination.

Wait -

What had... What had even compelled him to...?

Maybe it was when he had thought he had heard a voice come from the tarantula when he first spotted it crawling towards him. It was a quiet venomous voice that he had almost missed because only one word was spoken.

' _Hungry.'_

It might have been his mind that had given him the illusion that a spider was talking to him because never before had he ever heard a spider speak to him even after he was bitten by one. No, all he had was the ability to use spider-like abilities, not _speak_ with spiders. He was still human, despite having the qualities of his favorite eight-legged arachnids, and he had never changed any further from his abrupt mutations.

Peter slowly puts his hand back on the ground in which the spider crawls downwards back to the floor. When did he ever think letting it crawl up his arm was a good idea in the first place? Reality dawns on him like a hard hammer to the head, and he's quickly aware that something is wrong. Either this was a new development of his powers... or... maybe... HYDRA had done something to him...? It's a long shot... he can't remember them doing anything to him to warrant unknown new mutations in his blood that would cause the ability to communicate with spiders. Then again he could just finally be losing it, he hopes that's not it, because he'd rather be sane during all the trials and tribulations he went through. He didn't even really pay attention to spiders past the fact that he himself wore a suit inspired from spiders.

"Are you... okay...?"

Peter blinks and is pulled from his contemplative state.

 _Right, Tony._

Peter still could hardly believe that Tony Stark was in the same cell that he was in. Out of all the people, out of all the strangers in this world, fate decided to throw Tony in his face. Tony, Peter recognized only a few days of knowing him, was quite the talkative man. He also was incredibly... charismatic... even in their horrible situation. Although the few times he had attempted to comfort Peter with a pat on the shoulder or head... Peter just couldn't help himself. He flinches away from any contact... feeling the fingertips of men pull at his hair and bruise his skin. He thinks only dreadful thoughts - _disgusting_ images filter through his mind - and he feels an abrupt horrid sickness. It churns in his stomach like butter until he feels like throwing up his guts out.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Peter answers curtly. He honestly doesn't want to talk to Tony, he's not in the mood, but he has a feeling that Tony will do all of the talking for him anyways. He did tend to ramble off even when Peter wasn't listening - but Peter actually thinks this is because Tony is a nervous wreck. He talks continuously to hide the fact that he's feeling something else. Hopeless. Nervous. Maybe it was just an attempt to fill himself with false hope that someone would come for him. If the Avengers truly cared about him, wouldn't they have been here by now?

"How could you even touch that thing without flinching?" Tony shivers visibly and makes a noise of disgust. He shakes his head in disbelief while Peter finds the floor more interesting to look at. "I mean..." Tony trails off, "It just... It _obeyed..._ you... I'm still skeptical... but are you a mutant?"

Suddenly the floor isn't all that interesting and Peter's head shoots up.

He barks a laugh.

"A mutant? Me? Hah! I don't have the X-Gene as far as I'm concerned."

"Yes - well - it'd explain why you became healthy in just a day."

Peter shrugs. "I just heal faster than others."

"Uh-huh." Tony deadpans. "Try that on someone else, kid. Won't work on me."

"Yeah well I'm not in the mood to tell you anything." Peter snarks. "I don't want to be here at all."

"Don't worry - my friends will come for u-..." Tony nearly finished his sentence before Peter stumbles to his feet in anger.

"Shut up with that already! They aren't coming! They **abandoned you.** No one is coming for us!"

"Well that doesn't mean we can't try to escape ourselves-..."

"Yeah? How? It's impossible to get out of here!"

"No cell is impossible to escape." Tony disagrees. He's actually moderately calm compared to Peter who's fuming with anger with his fists clenched and shaking at his side. Peter's nails dig into the skin of his palm as heat boils in his chest. His heart is pounding faster now, searing with emotion, and it encourages him to fuel his emotions even more. He couldn't think. No. Did he even need to think? He was upset he was stuck here! He couldn't get out! He was trapped here! It was hopeless!

"Iron Man escape this hellhole with no armor? Spi-..." Peter stops himself.

"You were saying...?" Tony urges Peter to continue, eager to know what Peter slipped up on.

Peter finally understood his situation as it dawned on him. He had let his emotions take over and get the better of him. He had nearly, _carelessly_ , given away his alter ego. It might not even matter considering he might die when Hydra was finally tired of him... but... what stopped him? Was there a spark still there? He still yearned to be outside and feel the sun on his face... was it that... was it that feeling that kept him from revealing everything?

Peter slumps against the wall.

"I'm sorry." He apologizes. "I.. just..." He can't even explain himself. "It's hopeless."

"Nope. Not listening." Tony covers his ears and turns away his head childishly. "Don't want to hear that word. That's what people who give up say."

Give up. Did he give up?

"That means you're letting Hydra get what they want."

Really?

Was he...

He didn't want them to have the satisfaction of winning...

Not after all the crap they did to him... needles seeping into his skin... pain stabbing into his muscles.

' _How could you forget about what we stand for?'_

Who's voice...?

It was his own. Man, he really was going insane.

' _We stand for the little guy. What kind of example are we if we give up...? The people need you.'_

"Then what do we do...?"

Tony uncovered his ears and leaned forward.

"I'm glad you asked." He says, "The next time they take you out... I want you to be on the look-out. They probably follow a schedule so-"

"They just take me whenever they feel like it..."

"Wrong." Tony shakes his head. "They aren't that stupid. These guys we're dealing with are professionals."

Peter thinks back to the grunts working for men in lab coats and wonders if those guys really were professionals. To him, they looked like just men hired to throw away their bodies to protect someone, which meant that they were disposable.

"And then there's this..." Tony has a feral grin as he pulls out a piece of paper he had hidden in the corner of the room, underneath dust and dirt that Peter hadn't even noticed until now. "Someone slipped it in my pants. I thought they were just getting touchy but it turns out..."

He shows Peter the symbol on the paper.

"We've got a little spider watching me."

Black Widow.

* * *

Peter's bare feet click against the tile as they usher him to his next interrogation. They were getting just about tired with him, it seemed, because none of them looked as eager to beat him up this time as the many times they had before. Not only this but he has a new interrogator. While the last one had been a stiff man with glasses and a bad haircut, this new interrogator wore a black suit with a bold red tie. He wore a seemingly friendly smile as he gestured towards a chair across from his desk in which the thugs on both of Peter's sides force him to sit down. They stand tall behind him... making sure he wouldn't be stupid enough to attempt to escape. They even click handcuffs around his wrists for extra measure even though they didn't need such devices before.

Why the change?

"Ah Peter. We've come to the knowledge that you might not even know about your father's studies."

 _Wrong._ He did know. He just didn't want to tell them.

"I mean... how would you know that he was working on animal mutations? Just imagine..." The man spins a pen in his hand as he continues on, "An army... made of men with animal traits... ten times stronger than the normal average man."

"That'd be chaos." Peter interrupts.

The thugs make a move but his new interrogator waves his hand in dismissal. Reluctantly, they both backed down.

"That's where you and I differ. I think it'd create a good measure of control over those who oppose us. You see, they don't tend to think like we do, while we only want what's best for mankind."

"No, you want what's best for _you._ "

"Yes well..." The man's smile doesn't disappear. "I do what's best for Hydra. Hydra as a whole wants to make the world a better place. That's why we offer you a position... to continue breathing... in exchange for investigating any leads on your father's research."

Peter can't believe it. They're _offering_ him a position to work for them?

"Besides this... we noticed the strange DNA you contain from blood tests."

 _Oh no._

 _No no no no no._

 _No._

 ** _NO._**

"Were you even aware you had spider traits integrated in your blood?"

 _Lie. Lie. Lie._

"No."

 _Yes._

"We believe we can use this to our advantage... if you work for us with your own free will, you'll be valuable to us."

In other words, being valuable to them means not being executed, but Peter's hero complex is screaming at him to do the opposite. Reject their proposal.

"I don't think so."

His interrogator's smile falls off and he let's out a low sigh of disappointment.

"Ah... what a shame. I had high hopes for you. Looks like I'll have to convince you in a different way."

The man reaches both of his hands towards Peter's head. His spidey senses buzz out of control as his fingers barely brush against his hair.

"It won't hur... oh... silly me... It will hurt."

"Wha-..."

Peter collapses before he can finish.

* * *

AN:

Ancient Midnight: What!? Really? I would have so loved to read that! Shame... (and naturally there will be Avengers/Peter interaction ;), that was the original intention of the last story. For some good ol' feels good.)

Aqua468: I'm glad to bring it back my friend.

TiredandLazy: Ahhh! I'm sorry! I can't help it. x'D

DoctorMerlinReid: You flatter me darling!

Rocky: Of course!

jointhedorkside: I LOVE your username HOLY CRUD. Thank you for reading and reviewing! Your review fueled my desire to finish up this chapter after a few days of revising.

rwbygirl: Yes, actually. Next chapter will be through Tony's POV.

whitewolf740: I genuinely enjoy lengthy reviews so it was pleasant to see yours pop up in my email. To be honest I had lost a lot of muse in the old version of this story because... well... I was just updating because _I could._ I didn't have an end in mind. Whilst in this one, I actually planned on an outline, instead of just planning to improvise throughout the entire story. I also agree that 'update now' reviews influence you to update faster but it also tends to be annoying that it's the only thing people say in 'reviews.'

EowynPenvensie90: I'm glad you're interested! Hopefully this chapter is satisfying.

rachelcoolmcdona: Indeed. ;)

Nocturnal Storyteller: Naturally.

MagicWarriorDragon: Ahh well unfortunately for Peter, they're catching on. Thank you for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

He wakes with a start.

Maybe it's because of the loud blaring alarm that sounded like a generic danger warning. Shouts could be heard throughout the halls and grunts as HYDRA employees jogged up back and forth to figure out what the _heck_ is going on. Tony has a feeling he knows, unlike them. Black Widow, his guardian... uh... spider..., could have been the reason those alarms were set off. Although it could honestly go two ways, she could have either been discovered, or she could have set those alarms off herself. Then again there was the slim chance the base was being attacked by someone other than Black Widow... but the only way to figure it out was to get out of the confines of his cell.

Tony finds his eyes scanning the cell, without thinking, for Peter until he remembered that Peter had actually been taken earlier. Earlier being about two hours ago. Tony debates searching Peter out in the large base and finds himself skeptical that he'd even find him without a few scratches. If someone saw him walking around they'd aim to shoot, there was _no way_ he could find Peter and rescue him without getting caught a few times. Not with HYDRA operatives running _everywhere_ in a panicky manner - he'd surely get a bullet to the shoulder if he waltzed around without caution.

At least, this is what he believes, until another sound rings in his ears. It's a lower sound, almost harder to hear underneath the alarms blaring throughout the halls, but he soon understands what it means when he hears the lock on his cell click. Automatically the cell opens by itself and Tony decides to be bold by sticking his head out into the hallway. Of course, he's not the only one, because he can see other prisoners doing the same just as reluctantly as he. When he sees no guards, he glances over his shoulder towards his cell once more, and wonders whether or not it'd be a good idea to wait around.

"Eh... no." Tony finally decided, picking himself up so that he stood with more confidence, and took a large step out of his cell. Already he felt _free_ and he wasn't even out of the HYDRA base yet. It was almost like taking a breath of fresh air, even if that air was filtered through the vents on the ceiling, so Tony takes the deepest breath he can. His chest rises as he sucks in all the air possible through his nose, before quickly receding as he let out a satisfied sigh.

"Free!" Someone yells, Tony turns his head to the right when he recalls not being the only one to have walked out in the hallway. To his surprise, most of the prisoners actually seemed to be army men as evident to their old rotten camouflage uniforms. Just like him, they hadn't gotten a change of clothes, so they were all stuck smelling disgusting and absolutely horrid. "Take arms men!"

"With what?"

Tony would like to know too.

"Whatever you can find to defend yourself! This is a time where teamwork is of _utmost importance._ "

Why were all these men here anyway...?

Well, it was nice to know they were on his side. It'd be a different situation if all the prisoners who had escaped were psychopaths or crazies under HYDRA experimentation. If that had happened, he doubts they'd be able to discern that they were freed, and fight amongst each other with little thought.

"Hey! You! Aren't you coming with!?"

 _Peter._

"Nope. You go ahead." Tony waves them away.

 _And his suit._

 _That's important too._

Yup.

Come to think of it - his _two suits -_ since he had brought one upon his impact with a missile. Also, how would he carry them both out?

Never mind that, his prototype suit _should_ have a working JARVIS, all it needed was a bit of power. His arc reactor. Nice to know it hadn't caused him trouble _once,_ not even after being nearly killed, so he found pride swell up at it's hardiness and durability.

"You wanna' die!?" One yells out.

They care. How kind.

"I can take care of myself." Tony laughs but inside he's nervous more than he'd like to admit. _Take care of himself? Yeah right - maybe if he had his suit - otherwise he was defenseless. Why was he refusing their invitation to join them?_ Right. To save Peter. Wherever he was. Maybe though... _maybeee..._ he should find his suits first. That way he won't be as defenseless anymore.

Tony begins walking the opposite direction of all the military soldiers who all run the other way until he spots a figure stepping out of a cell, much more secure than the others, and comes to an abrupt stop. He can even here the cartoon car screech in his ears as he blinks at someone he had _missed as an apparent_ fellow prisoner held _here_ of all places... why...? Hadn't cap been looking for this guy?

"Uh... hey... um... Bucky was it?"

Ah. A coincidence.

...

...

...

Was he going to die here?

"Look man - don't mean you any harm - none at all!" Tony forces himself to laugh. It's hardly flattering to his voice and it makes him sound like a weakling but _hell, he's gotta survive this, even_ if it means sucking up to the emotionless Winter Soldier. Except... the man doesn't _seem_ as emotionless... no, he just looks confused.

His eyes stay on Tony's own for a long moment, making Tony fidget in the spot wondering how the man would kill him, until the metal armed man turns and walks swiftly the way Tony had been headed.

"Uhhh... mind if I tag along!?"

The Winter Soldier makes no reply and Tony jogs up to follow behind his heels. He _seemed_ to know where he was going... so Tony thought his best bet was to follow him... unless he was leading him to an army of HYDRA operatives, in that case Tony would turn and run the opposite direction. However, Tony doubts this, because the brown-haired man he was following just lacked _interest_ in Tony. He ignored him completely even as Tony tried his best to keep up with the hardened soldier. Why had the soldier himself hang out in a cell? He was pretty sure Bucky - as Steve liked to call him - was also a HYDRA operative. Tony would **think** that HYDRA would treat their own operatives better than that of prisoners. Except, the Winter Soldier had been locked up tight in a secured cell, instead of being sent out to kill and assassinate people.

"Where are you going?" Tony mumbles to himself moreso than the Winter Soldier.

He can't complain anymore when they turn the corner to meet a door. He pulls his arm back and thrusts it forward towards the door - knocking it off it's hinges.

Tony's tempted to turn away right then and there. This killer could just snap his neck without even hesitating. However, inside the room Bucky had punched the door in had been an amazing surplus of weapons, and so he suppresses any urges to head in a different direction.

"Don't know how you knew this was here but I'm not complaining."

Although his suit wasn't here - there was many HYDRA weapons - and even some of his own design during the time he had sold war weapons. He could recognize the Stark guns laying in crates and rows on the wall.

"So - wanna team up?" Tony suggests.

The man, as predicted, says nothing. In fact, after he gets what he wants, he sends a glare towards Tony's way before leaving the billionaire behind while walking out of the room as quick as a dust devil.

Tony, once again, was alone.

"I don't need you anyways!" Tony yells out after the man's retreating back. "I'm a strong independent man!"

* * *

He's already been half-around the base without encountering someone.

Now of course it's strange - _he had spotted absolutely no one -_ with an alarm still gnawing his ears off. He's got the sound ingrained in his memory by now with it's repeating calls of danger. He'd have expected at least a couple of guys or two still patrolling the halls but he couldn't seem to find anyone. By now, although slightly thankful for the lack of people, he had actually been strolling through each hall and up the stairs with only a small amount of caution. Making sure to peek through the doors that were left open and unlocked, Tony had found _many..._ interesting rooms. Some looked like torture chambers, other resembling labs for experiments, and in one room he had even spotted a _dead person_ laying down on a table. That had honestly made him skeptical to check any other rooms but he still continued anyway.

When he comes across two twin doors, he pushes them open, and is awed with giant machinery that towered over his head. However, he spots the likes of a man in a white coat running around in a panic, as red lights flicked on and off.

Was the source of the alarms here...?

Tony nearly walks in when he feels a hand land on his shoulder.

Shocked out of his dear life, he turns abruptly, and holds up the gun he had snatched from the weapon's cabinet the Winter Soldier had lead him to. He holds it up with a steady aim, just like Hawkeye taught him, until his eyes finally focus on the face before him. Its' too familiar for comfort but the _hair_ is totally out of place. It's brown. Not a bright red. Otherwise, the woman in front of him would have looked _exactly_ like Black Widow.

"Who are you?"

"Seriously Tony?" The woman deadpans.

"I uh - you might be incredibly attractive - but I won't fall for it!"

The woman rolls her eyes and pulls the hair off.

"Natasha! You should have told me it was you!"

"You should have recognized me without the appearance filter on!" Black Widow scolds him with a small frown. She grabs hold of Tony's collar before tugging him towards her, away from the double doors, and tells him, "I'd advise not going in there. Something malfunctioned and the base has nearly evacuated. Apparently imminent danger is coming. I suggest we leave. This wasn't according to plan but... it's a nice distraction."

Tony nearly agrees with her until -

 _Peter._ Goodness, he couldn't leave his trusty cellmate, not when he told the kid hope wasn't lost. He also owed it to the kid for letting him chat his head off, giving him company, even if Peter hadn't seemed so willing to listen to him. Besides, the condition of Peter when he first met him was ingrained in his mind, and the way he had closed himself off. The bruises and the cuts had littered the kid's skin... he didn't belong here... he probably had a family somewhere. Tony wanted to bring Peter back to his home, where he'd finally know what comfort is, after... several... serious therapy sessions. The kid had some serious anger problems. That might just be because of being cooped up in that cell for _who knows how long..._ but then there was the case of him flinching away from touch too. He'd make sure he got a top-notch therapist for Peter...

...

And Ice-cream.

 _Lots. Of. Ice-cream._

The greatest comfort food there was.

"Um - actually - I'm looking for someone. Called himself Peter. He's a buddy I made here."

"You think we'll actually be able to find him in this _five story base underground_ in time to escape _alive_?"

"It'd be quicker with my suits."

"We're not going to have enough time." Black Widow states bluntly.

"Bu-Bu-But my babies! And Peter!"

"Tony, you're more important than this 'Peter' and your Iron Man suits."

Tony's joking facade dissipated in an instant as he furrows his brows.

"Look, I'm not one to go back on my word."

"Sometimes we need to make sacrifices."

"No." Tony states his answer firmly. "I'm going to find him."

Black Widow sighs and throws a tired hand through her hair, seeming more human than the robotic SHIELD agent she often acted as. Although seemingly exhausted with Tony stark, she continued to say in surrender, "Fine. Let's check out the security room. They'll have cameras we can look through for your friend and your suits."

* * *

Peter feels groggy.

Did someone hit his head with a baseball bat?

"Peter." A feminine voice calls out soothingly, he spots that red tuft of hair on the top of her head, and he already has a giant smile on his face. "Peter. Did you do your homework?"

He's in a trance as she grabs the binder from his hands and flips through the paper clipped carefully in a nice organized fashion. She hums knowingly when she spots the finished piece of work before handing back the binder to Peter, who takes it nearly robotically, as he smiles so hard that his facial muscles start hurting. Ah - his Mary Jane - a wonderful part of his life. The two had been friends since childhood because of the fact that they lived right next each other.

She was one of the few who cared enough to check on how he was doing when he was missing from school or to invite him out to hang out without wanting anything more than to be with friends.

"What a unique way to write formulas. Can you explain what it means?"

Peter glances at the open binder where his homework laid staring upwards at him.

Formulas...

Huh...

What... nicely written formulas...

When did he...?

What... what _did_ they mean?

"I can't say if I'm sure or not." Peter looks at them as if they were some distant memory. Why did they seem so familiar anyways? Where had he seen them before? Also, why were they so _blurry_? It was as if the pen ink he had used had some sort of blurry effect to make it hard to discern let alone read. How did Mary Jane even know they were formulas in the first place?

"Well we can figure it out together." Mary Jane hooks her arm around his as they walk to class. "Then I can tell you _all_ about my latest scoop on Spider-Man. I might just get that internship for the Daily Bugle!"

"Sounds... nice."

Peter has no idea why she's growing distant.

I mean, _isn't her arm hooked around his?_

 _Why._ Why is she being sucked away?

"H-Hey! What's he doing!?"

That voice that escapes Mary Jane's lips. That's _not her voice._

He takes her arm away from hers. She stares at him strangely to the point that he thinks himself to be hallucinating. Feeling a bit silly for having pulled away for a odd mishap... he slowly hooked his arm around hers once more... until the same sentence is repeated again from her lips.

The world begins to swirl and Mary Jane distorts like an abstract painting. _Her face warps, sucked into a black hole,_ while her body soon follows after.

This wasn't normal -

Huh?

Peter's hand fly towards his head as his skull _pounds._ It beats like a drum, as if a nail is being drilled in without his permission, and he unwillingly lets out a loud yelp of pain. The pains runs wild as his blood pumps and burns through his veins - _why did it hurt so bad - why?_

His eyes flew open.

He looks around on the floor littered with the people who he had recalled seeing before he had been sent into a trance. A trance that seemed more like a nightmare... now that he thought about it... because _that man_ had somehow been in his head. Now that he got a better grip on reality... he noticed that he was standing in the middle of the room... and if he brought his fists up he could still feel his knuckles aching from apparent punching.

Had he done this?

How?

Peter has little time to think as an alarm is set off. At first he thinks it's one of the thugs laying on the ground having alerted everyone that Peter had taken them all down, until he sees that no one seemed to be alert enough to do such a thing. They were all in fetal positions covering their stomachs with their hands... what the heck had he done to them? He hadn't even been aware of his body's movement while hallucinating!

Peter sees the door.

He blinks.

Contemplating escape, he bites his bottom lip in thought, wondering if it truly was a good idea. He could get caught again, thrown in his cell, left to rot for the rest of his days. However, _freedom_ had been presented to him, who was he to deny it? This was what he wanted right?

He turns the door knob.

He'd rescue Tony too.

Except, by the time he retraces his steps back to the cell block he notices all of the cells are open. Not only this but all of the prisoners were gone as well. When he steps into his own cell he can't see Tony anywhere, and he wonders if the man had already escaped without him. He wouldn't blame him if that were so... yet a pang in his heart entertained the idea of him being forgotten and left alone to fend for himself.

Tony Stark, huh?

A man far more important than Peter - both a billionaire _and Iron Man._ He'd be more needed than a lowly street hero who only protected the little guy.

He doesn't know why he feels so hurt.

"Probably escaping with the rest of them." Peter mumbles to himself as he trudges back the way he came. He'd need to find a way out if he wanted _true_ freedom.

Once again -

Even if it was slowly -

He'd be Spider-Man.

And Spider-Man worked alone.

He didn't need the likes of Tony Stark to plague his mind anymore. They were now on separate paths.

 _Time to leave._

* * *

AN:

Melancholy's Sunshine: I am full of gratitude that you reviewed my good reviewer. Not a lot of people reviewed the last chapter, which is understandable, since this fanfiction is only three chapters in. Still, it was so nice to read through yours. Also - I could imagine Tony doing the same too - but that's mostly because I honestly enjoy the Tony!Dad head-cannon.

fairyScorpius: Couldn't leave you hanging!

Speaking of which - this fanfiction is NOT slash. In fact, there'll be hardly any romance at all, except for hints between Gwen and Peter. That's all I'll say about that. I just wanted to get this out of the way so that none of you think that I'm making a Spider-Man x Iron Man thing or Spider-Man x Any Avenger etc.

I do not own Spider-Man nor any of the Avengers or Marvel related characters.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Ughhhh I needed to take my mind off of the bed bug infestation I have in my room so I worked on this chapter. Didn't think I'd actually publish it today... but... bed bugs... _disgusting._ Completely cleaned out my room and bug bombed it twice. Maybe they'll die. Maybe. PLEASE. PLEASE DIE. I'm going hysterical. So far however, I've been updating this story weekly, so I'm going to safely say that this fanfiction will be updated weekly unless something comes up. Speaking of which, I'm adding the AN at the beginning of each chapter instead of the end, because it must be such a disappointment to think there's more to a chapter when it's just an AN.

Also I don't think I actually mentioned this before but I sorta' implied it. This is an AU. Not canon. Nope. Not in the least. Thanks to my buddy Blu for helping me look over this chapter! You're an absolute sweetheart!

Okay - _anyways -_ answers to reviews!

DoctorMerlinReid: How do I put this... _AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_ Thank you so much! This actually means so much to me! I can't express enough gratitude in words but just know that I'm just smiling myself silly right now! I'm also incredibly relieved you've been impressed with the chapters so far even if there are only four. Well, five now.

Spider-Bat, EowynPevensie90, Lw117149 : Here's Peter's views! Next chapter will be about Tony's look on things.

MagicWarriorDragon: Yeah I'm not too good at writing romance. Besides that, it's sort of a pet peeve when people force romances, when I read for fluff. x'D YES I AGREE DAD!TONY IS THE BEST. _Cough._ Got a little excited there. Thank you kindly for reading!

Guest(s): Thank you for reviewing!

Modern Demigod Hero: I don't have a lot to say but - here you are!

Melancholy's Sunshine: Well I think this chapter answered your review. x'D

MythologyStar: Are you reading my mind on purpose? Although they'll end up figuring it out, my apologies, just not for a while. x'D Yeah I tried to make it... you know... not too OOC for someone who's been imprisoned for quite awhile.

rwbygirl: Yes Peter needs friends. xD Luckily he's got some back home. If he does go home, that is.

petites sorceries: I LOVE Harry's broship with Peter. Of course he's going to be in this story! However he's not going to be in this story for quite a while, my apologies. I also agree! I adore Tony/Peter mentor/son relationship. This was kind of the intention for this story. x"D So glad you read through the last chapter!

* * *

The alarm swirls noisily in a repeating sound that Peter had already memorized. A sense of urgency overcomes him when he notices that there are no guards or any personnel that could be found through his search for the exit. He had already abandoned the cells with intent of leaving and finding a way home, but he had expected at least _some_ kind of resistance. Even some prisoners running around would be enough comfort to know he wasn't the only one in here, trapped, with no knowledge on a way out. The thought in itself creates a panic Peter attempts to suppress because he _loathed_ \- _loathed - **loathed -**_ the idea of letting his feelings get the best of him when freedom is close enough for him to grab it.

Yet that doesn't stop his mind from working it's horrible magic, as the walls in the halls seem to wobble, and grow in size. He feels he'll suffocate - _he needs to get out -_ he's desperate to get out.

' _I just want to go home.'_

Was it too selfish to want to go home when he knew that HYDRA knew where he lived? Even if it was just for a short moment, even if he would put everyone he knew in danger, he just wanted to see everyone again. He wanted to get his old life back before this whole fiasco. _Back then,_ he had a goal in mind, _back then,_ he had a future to look forward to. If he escaped now, they'd know he went back home, and they'd _know_ where to look. They'd find him again so could he even return home? It meant putting his aunt in danger, it meant putting his friends in danger, and it meant putting himself through more heartache.

His feelings feel like they're pulling him to the ground. It was as if imaginary tendrils were sprouting from his legs and wrapping around his shoulders. They pressured him towards the floor as his body begins to feel heavier. He trudged forward, one small step at a time, his legs growing weaker until he can no longer walk.

He leans against the wall next to him for support before slowly sliding down to the ground where he cradles his head in his hands.

 _STOP TOUCHING ME.  
_ _STOP OBSERVING ME.  
_ _STOP TORTURING ME.  
_ STOP!

His mind is screaming at him - so many memories - things he bundled up and tried to forget. He had been here for what... like... three months? No? Wait - did he forget already? Well it _felt like months..._ maybe it had just been weeks... because the days were so long and grueling. He couldn't think much either, not when sometimes he'd have a concussion, and other times his skin would throb to the beat of his heart. His stomach would growl angrily, it felt like scales had grown inside his throat to make him unable to enjoy a drink of water, and his head would _pound._ Pound like there was no tomorrow because of the hands of his attackers. Kidnappers. Criminals. _Villains._

He'd sit there all day if he could but the rational part of him is telling him to get up. Keep going. Walk forward. Don't stop. The red blaring alarm should be enough evidence that something is wrong, _he needed to get out,_ just like everyone else. Something was going to happen here and he didn't want to be here to see it. If he had any chance of survival, it was outside, and all he needed to do was to find the exit.

So Peter uses the wall behind him as support to balance on his feet once more. When he's confident enough that he won't fall over, he lets the wall next to him support his weight, as he shuffles forward weakly. Why did he feel so weak? Could it have been that _man_ with his mind tricks? His interrogator? I mean - he felt mentally exhausted - but then again he'd _always_ been mentally exhausted since he was here. At least, that's what he feels like, but a memory tells him the opposite. When they had first captured him on his way home from school he had struggled. He had put up a fight with all of his strength and threw men off of him with his scrawny arms until a needle was inserted into his neck. That was the starting point of everything. Even when he had arrived, he had fought, he had looked for a way out, until his will slowly died out. The fire inside him, that blazed through obstacles no matter how big, grew smaller and smaller as oxygen was sucked away from him.

Peter would continue the self-pity fest had his eyes not landed on a man laying on the ground unconscious. His eyes are fixed on the uniformed HYDRA soldier until they turned upwards to find a whole trail of similar looking soldiers.

A fight...?

He steps over them carefully before continuing to turn the corner where even _more_ bodies are littered everywhere.

Most aren't breathing.

Still, he presses onward, and looks at a staircase proceeding up. He bites his bottom lip as he imagines himself walking up the stairs, _slowly,_ his legs burning in protest. He didn't like the prospect of climbing upstairs... but... if it meant a way out... he'd have to deal with it. That's why he taking a single step up and grips the railing to support everything he couldn't. It seemed to take forever - step after step - his heart beating erratically and warning him to take another break. It's tempting him to sit back down for a few minutes but he knows himself too well. He knows when he sits down, he'll have a lot of trouble trying to get back up. He might as well not sit down at all.

When he reaches the last step, he let's out a visible sigh of relief. That had been painfully slow.

"Why -..." Peter looks at the endless hallway in front of him in dejection. Why did this HYDRA base have _so many freaking halls?_ Was it purposefully created to act like a maze? That's what it certainly felt like. With a tired groan Peter pushes himself to go forwards again. It seems as if it was an eternity before he finally felt the breeze of cold wind filtering through the hall. He had been so glad he followed this breeze, instead of randomly opening doors to see if they were ways out, because as he grows closer he can see absolute _beauty._

Snow.

 _Snow._

Who cared if he was already shivering? He could kiss the ground! His pace quickened as he stumbled out a giant door that had been left open - perhaps by the previous people who hadn't bothered closing it in their attempts to escape. When the snow hits his pale skin he's ecstatic and for a moment he forgets how tired he is. He forgets everything, as he looks up to the sky, and watches as snowflakes float gently downwards. As he blinks he can feel the cold snow stuck to his eyelashes smack against the purple pockets under his eyes but _he doesn't care._ No - he's breath-taken - because he had almost forgotten what snow looked like.

Beautiful.

He had never appreciated it before because he saw it often during the winter. It was annoying when he'd have to shovel snow off the driveway so Aunt May could drive to run errands or meet up with her friends or when he'd find himself struggling to open the mailbox because it's frozen shut. Yet now all he can see was the frosted over trees, the burning snow underneath his feet, and the soft sun. Oh man - **_THE SUN!_** He wished he could embrace the sunlight! He'd bathe in it if he could, use it as a cloak, and apologize for cursing it out on hot summer days.

Peter would stay there all day if he could until he remembers he isn't well-dressed for the cold. No, he's shivering, and his hands began to rub up and down against the skin on his arms to generate body heat. He couldn't stay out here forever because he just might freeze to death. He wants to try to see if there's a village nearby... but... it would be a long shot. He might get frost-bite by then. However, when he turns to look back over his shoulder, he knows that he doesn't want to back in. Not when he's free! Even if this freedom meant possible death, he'd take it, and he'd find a way to survive.

Looking down to the ground and shifting in place as the snow burns his feet he finds himself growing more uncomfortable by the second.

Footprints catch his eye.

A _lot of footprints._

People had rushed out of here -

Then when he turns his gaze there's a set of footprints trailing off form everyone else. He follows the group of footprints before realizing that this could very well lead him to HYDRA operatives who wouldn't think twice about shooting him. Then again, there's another set of footprints leading in a different direction, and he wonders if it's the same. Were these two groups different? He didn't know which ones were going the correct direction because they separated into two paths through the forest.

Peter hates deciding but eventually picks following after the second one. He shivers, badly, as he trails after them.

 _Shoes._

 _I need shoes._

Why had they taken his shoes?

Why?

He needed them right now. _Ugh..._

Peter comes to a sudden realization that he could have taken the shoes of the many HYDRA men who had laid on the ground on his way out... and so he turns back once again to look at the place that kept him captive. If he _wanted... to survive..._ he'd have to take their shoes and maybe he could wear their clothes too... but taking their clothes would make him seem like a HYDRA agent. The HYDRA insignia wouldn't be safe parading around in.

 _He NEEDS clothes though._

Peter, reluctantly, turns around to head back to the bodies he had seen. After searching he had eventually found a pair of shoes that had fit him - not even bothering stealing anyone's socks -knowing that their socks would be _disgusting._ Sweat - grossness - _bacteria._ Blood.

He does feel moderately warmer when he puts on a HYDRA uniform and discards his old smelly worn clothes. For good measure he even takes one of their weapons and a belt full of ammo because... well... worse case scenario right? He had never killed with a gun before and he sure hoped he wouldn't have to. Still, there's exceptions, and if it came to fighting for his life he might just be forced to use it. He didn't _exactly_ have his web-shooters with him at the moment so he couldn't use them to bind people and prevent himself from hurting them seriously. The only other things he could rely on was his ability to stick to any surface and his spidey-sense. Of course, there was his keen hearing, and his other heightened senses in general. Ah and _his healing factor._ A helpful little thing, that was.

He goes outside once more and doesn't expect to face danger. Not when everyone already seems to have escaped.

That doesn't stop his spidey-sense from crying out. His head vibrates as a bullet swirls through the air towards him. He dodges it just in time to see who had been responsible for such an action and spotted a strange man with unruly brown hair. His hair wasn't the most interesting part because the guy had a _metal arm._ He's categorized as a threat almost instantaneously because of the metal arm attached to his side. Peter doesn't know if it's just for show but he'd rather he didn't find out.

He expects the man to fire again but the man actually _doesn't._ He lowers the gun and... looks... relieved?

When he opens his mouth, he speaks out German, and Peter had no idea what he was trying to tell him.

"Um... sorry... I don't understand you."

The man blinks.

"I... thought... I was the... only... one left..." His attacker struggles to speak in English. His words are strained and heavily accented...

"Only what...?" Peter asks.

"HYDRA." The man states as if it's the most simple thing in the world. This man was a HYDRA agent... and had mistook him for a HYDRA agent too? "Winter Soldier... awaiting... instructions."

"Instructions?" Peter is taken aback. What? "Um..."

The metal arm man waits patiently for Peter to come up with... orders.

"Get me out of here, without encountering any other operatives." Peter finally asks of him. 'Winter Soldier' nods in affirmation, not questioning Peter's reasoning, as he turns to guide Peter in a different direction opposite of all the footprints. Peter jogs after the Winter Soldier in hopes that the man had not already somehow discovered that Peter wasn't a HYDRA operative at all. The man seemed willing to listen to him - strangely enough - even when Peter hadn't seemed so sure of himself. Peter knows his spidey-sense will tell him if anything is wrong if something out of the blue does happen just in case the Winter Soldier might think he'd get the drop on him.

Peter looks at the broad stature of the Winter Soldier as he trots after him and notices how buff the man was. He had gigantic muscles that dwarfed Peter's. Although Peter didn't have much muscle to being with. This can be attributed to the fact that he lacked a good amount of food the entire time he had been captured but even if that weren't the case... the guy in front of him would still dwarf him in size. He must be a force to be reckoned with on the battle especially with that special little hefty arm of his.

Peter knows if push comes to shove, he could take the guy on, if he was _forced to._ His strength wasn't all to bad either, not even when he lacked nutrition, but he _definitely_ was weaker than usual. He could barely go up the stairs for goodness sake!

"Perhaps... I can be redeemed after this..." The Winter Soldier mumbles.

"Redeemed... for what?" Peter questions. He nearly smacks himself in the face for being as stupid to ask a question like that.

Even then, his new guide didn't seem suspicious, and answered, "I have disobeyed. I have disobeyed. I have disobeyed. I have disobeyed."

"Okay okay! I get it!" Peter held both hands up. "You're forgiven!"

"But I didn't even..."

"Forgiven!" Peter shouts over the Winter Soldier's voice.

"Forgiven..? I...?" The Winter Soldier stopped in place. "I've... never been forgiven."

Peter stops behind him and is tempted to say something but forces himself not to say anything else.

 _Please don't be suspicious. Please don't be suspicious. I'm a bad actor._ Peter repeats over and over in his head like a broken record.

The Winter Soldier stands for what feels to be like an eternity before he trudges forward through the snow once more. Peter lets out a mental sigh of relief and his shoulders slump down, not even aware that they had been greatly stiff when the Winter Soldier had pulled them both to a stop. Now... to just... survive this guy and leave him. The minute he could get rid of him knowing he'd be safe, he'd do so, and leave this insane dude to find another HYDRA fake to be ordered around by.

They walk in silence for a while... neither talking to each other... but Peter had a feeling they both just weren't talkative people in general. Not after what Peter had been through anyways. For a moment, Peter misses Tony's mouth, and the way he'd talk just to consume the silence that'd plague him day and night.

 _Tony's somewhere else now._

Peter thinks this but for some reason he's still worried.

 _What if he's hurt? What if he doesn't survive in the cold?_

 _No no no, why do I care? He can take care of himself. He's Iron Man!_

Peter didn't want to think about Tony anymore so he just focused on admiring the setting sun.

 _Ha..._

 _Beautiful._


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Hello everybody! I'm so glad to publish this chapter today! There's grammar and spelling mistakes here and there so I apologize in advance. I did look it over but I'm not certain if I got them all. I'll be sure to look over this chapter tomorrow as well to fix anything that I missed.

Melancholy's Sunshine: I have no idea what to call a stray's stray. x'D They both need some help.

MythologyStar: I read that in a 'hereeee'sss Johnnyyy!' voice I couldn't help it. x'D

Indigene Skye: Thank you!

Petites Sorcieres: I fear that I might have spelled the last part of your username wrong multiple times x'D Anyways yeah! He fooled Bucky, might not fool someone else though...

DoctorMerlinReid: An awesome ninja group... now there's an idea I like. You're speaking my language.

Spider-Bat: Yes he is indeed. Hehe.

rwbygirl: Tony is - indeed - worried.

CRUDEN: Stop predicting the story correctly! xD

gh0ster: Yes I got rid of the nasty little critters. Finally. Thank you so much for reviewing!

afjamerica13: We'll see won't we. ;)

* * *

Natasha fiddles with a thumb drive in her hands as she leans her back against the wall as Tony takes charge to look for his friend. The security room was rather small and cramped but there were monitors on each wall hanging lowly above both of their heads. Unfortunately some of the footage seemed to be malfunctioning because of the flickering static running across their screens. It took a second look-over to find out that there was a camera looking in the hallway where all the prison cells were located. Other than that, the only thing he had managed to recognize was the interrogation room, but for some odd reason there were men all over the floor. Tony doesn't hide his confusion as he mulls over the possible scenarios because - after all - hadn't Peter been taken into the interrogation room before the alarms went off? Since he couldn't see the familiar lanky figure of his cell-mate he wasn't sure if he managed to escape or if he was... taken.

Really, it could be anything, but Tony doesn't want it to be _anything._ His hopes were set on that Peter somehow escaped...

"I'm guessing you didn't find him."

Tony turns his head towards Natasha who tucks the thumb drive in her belt.

"What about your armor?"

"I'm not sure." He admits. "I wasn't exactly looking for my armor." No, for some reason Peter seemed to be more important than his creation, despite his previous eagerness to find his armor. Well - Tony supposed he'd always choose another human life over the works of his hands - because life was such a precious thing that could not be replaced by anything else. Still - if Peter really wasn't in the base - why was his eyes still darting to every monitor with hopes to find that familiar tuft of uncombed brown hair?

Deciding his efforts to find Peter were fruitless, he changes the subject of his search back to his armor, until spotting a heap of huddled metal on a lab table. At first he could have just skipped over it considering everything was black and white. It didn't even remotely look like his armor in it's dazzling red paint and it was also dissected into pieces until it was nearly unrecognizable. With the thought of HYDRA hands touching his armor Tony found the corner of his lips turn downwards in disgust. If they had been poking and prodding he'd make sure to clean his armor with bleach two times over!

"You don't look happy." Natasha points out the obvious. Tony _knows_ he doesn't look happy because he doesn't feel happy in the least. Natasha follows his eyes and stops on the footage he was looking at. "Ah... I can see why. I'm guessing we should head out to grab it before the whole base explodes."

"Wait - _explodes?"_

"I'm exaggerating because I'm actually not sure. There was a 'malfunction' somewhere that caused everyone to evacuate. If we don't hurry they might send in a group to check it out and see if this base is still salvageable - which it is. On another hand what if it **does** explode because we decided to take our sweet time standing here?"

"Okay! I get it! Lead the way!" He ushers her outside. "I mean, you know where that lab is right?"

"Just because I was here for a few days doesn't mean I mapped out the entire base. There were places I wasn't allowed access too. You think they'd let any low security HYDRA agent into high-profile projects?"

"Well the corner of the screen said 043 so what if it was a room number?"

"Hmm sounds like the first floor." Natasha thought aloud. "Considering that every room number starts with a zero on the first floor. We'd most likely need security clearance to get in but I'm sure if we browse all of the people laying on the ground we'd find a card or _something._ "

"Sounds like a plan to me." Tony grows more impatient by the second. "Let's _goooo._ "

"Oh - speaking of which -..." Natasha hums at they exit out the room together into the hallway. "What happened to your beard? I didn't ask earlier but -..."

"Not important right now."

"I nearly didn't recognize you -"

" _Not important right now._ " Tony rolls his eyes. "Look, let's lay off the beard, alright?"

"I'm sure the others will be shocked to see you missing your signature look."

"Yeah yeah - rub it in - it's not my fault HYDRA decided to shave off my beard."

"Must have been some kind of joke. I have no idea why they'd groom you willingly."

"Not only that but they bandaged up a wound in my side. They wanted me alive."

"Yes, well, they usually want anyone with information for their projects alive."

"Yes... which makes me wonder..." Why had they kept Peter alive? Why did they want him? What did they want him _for_? He was often taken out for interrogation far more often than Tony... and Tony was an Avenger! You'd think they'd be more interested in what he had to say rather than his jittery companion. He'd like to think that The Avengers were HYDRA's main opponent, their opposite, so why weren't they more concerned about him?

"You going to finish that sentence?" Natasha questioned.

"No." Tony answers. "Also I didn't bring it up earlier but what was that thumb drive you were messing with earlier?"

"Oh well... you don't think I'd leave without HYDRA information would you? With all the classified files they've managed to hack into at SHIELD I thought it was time to return the favor. I managed to sneak near one of their control panels and downloaded as much data as I could. It might also have info on why they wanted to keep you alive although I'm sure you have a rough idea."

"Yup." Tony pops the 'p' at the end of his sentence. "Kept asking me for schematics on my armor. I think there's more to it than that though."

As they turn the corner they fall silent before heading up a staircase.

"I wonder who did this? Not that it isn't convenient but it's slightly disturbing." Natasha mumbled as they stepped over bodies. While Tony was more concerned of avoiding every body he could, Natasha was sure to shuffle through their belts and pockets, having collected more than one clearance cards on different security levels. "It looks like they were all run over by a herd of uncontrollable cattle."

"I'm thankful there's not much opposition. Imagine how much trouble we'd have if they were all still going on patrol around the halls."

"I'd take care of them." The corner of Natasha's lips quirked into a small smirk. "I'm only worried about the cause of this disaster. What if it's still wandering around? We'd have to fight it... and since you don't have your armor you're akin to dead weight."

"Hey! I know a bit of boxing!"

" _A bit._ You owe Steve that much."

"He was insistent that I learn something to protect myself if I was out of my suit." Tony groaned. "He made sure to beat the lessons into my head."

"'A bit' of boxing..." Natasha grunts as she steps over the last man laying across the floor, "Isn't enough. If I weren't here, if all these guys weren't already taken out, you would have trouble doing anything with your small amount of knowledge on self-defense."

"Haven't you heard of brains over brawn?"

"Sometimes you need both." Natasha deadpanned. "Which is why I'm here."

Natasha turns to glance at him with a small fond smile on her face. "Although I guess I'm not as charismatic as you can be. Sometimes I think you can actually talk your way out of situations."

"Who are you and what have you done with Black Widow? She never flatters me."

"I guess you can say I just missed you." She laughs. "I wasn't the only one though. You should have _seen_ Steve. He was a panicking mess. He wanted to rush in and rescue you while I suggested otherwise."

"Steve was worried about me? Geez the man sometimes seems eager to get rid of me."

"With the way you talk his ear off I'm sure he likes personal space once and a while. You know, without being tagged with a tracker."

"That was _one_ time! It was for a good reason too! He was seeming a bit off!"

"I think he was more surprised that you dropped in on him during a fight with Red Skull knowing his exact location. Oh - and that one time where you tagged _Clint_ of all people - hah! He figured it out immediately!"

"It was for safety measures." Tony attempts to convince Natasha with his lame excuse.

"Well enough chatter I think we've found our room."

When she grabs a card from her belt she swipes it across the security scanner with no hesitation. The door slides open and Tony pushes past Natasha and rushes in to grab the first look of his armor. It was certain, after he looked it over just once, that it was his. The armor itself began to vibrate in recognition when Tony had arrived in the room and some of the pieces shoot towards him before clicking against his skin. Before long he's covered head to toe with his prototype armor while his other armor was dead against the table - most likely because of the damage it took against that missile that had hit him from behind.

"It feels _so_ good to be me." Tony flexes his armored fingers.

"Ah - sir."

Tony nearly jumps out of his skin at the sudden and abrupt voice.

"Jarvis!" He proclaims with shock. "I've missed you! Seriously, did you know how long I was cooped up in a cell?"

"I reason approximately five weeks sir."

"Five weeks?" Tony sputters in disbelief. "It seemed way longer than that."

"Might I suggest a current action for the disabled armor?"

"Of course."

"Self-destruction."

"What?! No!"

Natasha reaches out a hand towards Tony's shoulder and gives him a soft pat.

"We got to go. Now. Not to rush you or anything."

Tony rolls his eyes. "Of course. Not rushing me at all. Go ahead Jarvis - do whatever you want."

"I recommend you leave the area at once then."

Tony didn't need to think twice, he jogs out of the room alongside Natasha, the fiery red-headed woman once again taking the lead. It isn't long before he can hear the crunch of snow underneath both of their shoes... and before he realizes it... they were already outside. Tony can't believe that after five weeks of captivity he was finally free. He had learned his lesson that it wasn't a good idea to be brash and head out on his own, although he doubted it would change much, but he decided that he would certainly be more cautious from now on. When Black Widow tells him to 'retreat' he'll retreat... maybe. He can't promise anything.

A sound shakes the air around them as both Natasha and Tony look back at the base.

"Man - did we _really_ have to blow up my armor?"

"It was the best course of action." Jarvis assures his creator. "Miss Romanoff is sure to agree."

"Jarvis says you'd agree that blowing my armor was a good idea but you'll prove him wrong won't you?"

"Um... yeah... I think it was a good idea."

Tony's shoulders slumped.

"It also covered out tracks which is... even more useful."

"Do you even know where we're going?" Tony finally asks realizing he had been following Natasha into the woods.

"Our ride. I didn't come here with nothing."

"Your ride?"

"My car." She affirms.

"Your... car... how...?"

"I flew it here."

"Ah. Of course. I should have guessed."

"Hey you can fly too. It's not that different. Didn't your dad try to make a flying car too?"

"Yes but it didn't exactly work."

"Yes it did." Natasha corrects him. "We used his blueprints to improve upon his previous design."

"Wait... how...?"

"He gave them to us."

"Are you saying -..."

"He was affiliated with SHIELD."

"Great. Even more secrets the old man hid from me." Tony groans. "As if I don't have enough on my plate."

"I'll fly us home when we get to the car." Natasha tells him. "Should be there in about five hours. Might be nine hours on a normal plane but my baby is faster than an average plane."

"Wait before we go -..." Tony reaches out a hand to stop her by grabbing onto her arm. Just as predicted she stops in her tracks to turn towards Tony with a raised eyebrow. "I was wondering if I could fly around a bit, maybe scan the area."

 _'For Peter'_ is the hidden message behind his words. If he could just make sure the kid was safe -

"You would risk getting spotted!" Natasha warned.

"As if a flying car wouldn't stand out more than me."

"My _flying car..._ " She grunts, "Has a cloaking device. You do _not._ "

"I can take care of myself."

"No, you can't. You need to know when to back down Tony, we don't have time for this." Her voice turns into a low growl. She was just about done of his stubbornness, the very same stubbornness that had got him caught in the first place. "If you get caught again right after you finally got it you'll cause even more pain for us. Didn't you hear me earlier? We worried about you - Steve couldn't stop pacing around - and I was pulling my hair out attempting to locate you! Do you know how hard it is to track a hidden underground HYDRA base? It's not easy that's for sure. Don't screw this up."

Tony stayed quiet for a long time as they stood in the snow. Finally, although reluctantly, he submitted.

"Fine... fine..."

After all - who knows if he'd find Peter anyways? It had been a long shot to begin with.

That didn't mean he'd give up.

"Take us home Natasha."

The woman dropped the scowl and let out a breath she had been holding.

"It'd be my pleasure."

* * *

It felt like he was cheating someone when he steps into the tower.

It was almost foreign.

Natasha welcomes him back to his home with a playful punch on the arm before heading off to her private room - one that he had willingly supplied just in case she ever needed a place to crash - and before he had even managed to step in the elevator he was pulled into a bone-crushing hug by everyone's favorite visiting Asgardian. Struggling to breathe, he chokes on air as Thor gladly proclaims, "Tony! Son of Stark! You're back! You do not _know_ the problems I went through upon your disappearance! Jarvis tried to help but he is not _you -..."_

"Yeah yeah - could you - I don't know - let go of me...?"

"Of course!" Thor drops Tony and the man is left stumbling to regain his balance. Taking in deep breaths he straightens his posture with a cough. Even with his armor on Thor was a freaking crushing _machine._ His strength seemed to only be rivaled by Hulk. "I could not seem to work the microwave without your help before."

"Aw come on Thor, I know you're smart enough to figure it out yourself."

"Yes well I grew impatient and smashed it into smithereens. I hope you do not mind."

"... Yes... I do mind."

"Great! I cannot wait for you to teach me the ins and outs of technology once more my dear friend."

"Right right." Tony waves his hand in dismissal. "A little space please? I just got home."

"Why of course!" Thor gives Tony a final pat on the back which sends Tony forward a few steps. The Asgardian thunder god didn't seem to know his own strength sometimes... or maybe he was doing it on purpose.

Fortunately Thor was the only one home that day so he didn't encounter any of the other Avengers who were all away doing missions. Finally, he'd get some time to himself.

* * *

Tony feels... off.

He had wanted his freedom... to be with his tech again but...

After getting his armor off Tony collapses in a chair with a Rubik's cube to distract his hands while he contemplated what he was missing. Turning the cube here and there he would recall snippets of his time at the HYDRA base that were the most memorable. Such as Peter flinching away from touch, interrogation hours for his schematics on his suits, and that _disgusting horrid_ tarantula. Ugh. He shivers at the thought of it's fuzzy little legs.

"Miss. Romanoff has sent a surplus of data five seconds ago."

"Huh? And you allowed it?"

"She said it was information she extracted from HYDRA. She assumed you would want to take a look at it too."

"Did she consult SHIELD on whether or not I'd be able to even look at this information?"

"Not that I know of."

Tony grins.

"That's my Nat. Alright, pull it up."

"The data she sent in particular that you might be interested in was about a 'Peter Parker.' "

That caught Tony's attention almost immediately.

"There's footage of torture and interrogation. Would you like to watch?"

Tony swallowed a gulp of air before leaning forward in his chair.

"I..."

Did _he_? He wanted to know more - after all... but to watch the kid get tortured...

"Can't you just give me a run down?"

"Certainly sir. Peter Parker was kidnapped three months ago from his residence when his aunt was away. HYDRA questioned him about a 'formula' which I determined to be a work of our Mr. Parker's father who happened to be a scientist. HYDRA data suggests that his father was working with the possibility of introducing animal and insect DNA to the human body and developing features akin to that of an animal subject. They attempted to form their own formula but their only subject formed scales without any other developments."

"Wait so -... they wanted to give humans animal traits?"

"Indeed. Their intended goal was to gather a group of soldiers to act out their orders if the formula was successful. Although Mr. Parker did not give any information they assumed that he was hiding it somewhere in his memory. The last plan they devised was to extract it from his mind via telepathy and then execute him."

"They were planning to _kill_ him?" Tony was horrified now. "Wait does that mean..."

Did they kill Peter?

No...

They couldn't have... not when Tony told him that they'd both get a taste of freedom... no way... he had just seen him hours ago... it's unreal.

"Jarvis. Search up any record you have on Peter Parker. I give you permission to gather info you may receive on any outside source you can find as well. I want you to report to me when you're finished, most preferably in private when I'm not with anyone."

"Naturally sir. Might I inquire what you'll do with this information afterwards?"

"I'm going to find out what HYDRA planned to do with this little experiment of theirs. They're up to something... I want to know what it is."


	7. Chapter 7

AN: My apologies guys I was at camp for a week so I missed a weekly update. Two, actually, but that was because I had been sort of stuck on this draft. Shout out to my friend who helped me out write this chapter, even if we did stay up to 1:00 in the morning together hehe. She fell asleep on me. I'm truly thankful for her friendship and for her compassion towards me.

Also I again apologize for not replying to any reviews but I'm quite tired this time around. Thank you for your endless patience with me. :")

* * *

The wind bites at his tender skin and he finds himself shivering. Although he had gotten new clothes _(sorta)_ he found them giving no warmth after half an hour of hiking through the forest. It didn't help that the snow seemed to be getting thicker and heavier. His teeth was chattering against his will making an audible clicking sound as they continued forward.

When Peter glances up from the ground to look at his guide he doesn't see the slightest bit of fatigue in the man's walk. Though his walk may be stiff and calculated his shoulders drooped as if a heavy weight were placed upon them. It was the only sign Peter could gather that the Winter Soldier was feeling a bit off, perhaps fatigued, but other than that Peter couldn't find anything else. No heavy breaths, no shivering, no chattering teeth, _nothing._ Even his steps barely made any sound as they hit the snow beneath him.

Peter thinks of ways to tell his companion that he wasn't exactly in the best condition and that they'd have to find the nearest town soon but he's afraid of speaking up. The silence is threatening as it's invisible tendrils wrap around his neck and tightens his vocal chords in an unbreakable bind. He fights against it - opening his mouth to say something - before closing it in hesitation.

This shouldn't be as hard as it was.

Really.

"You - uh…" He speaks up as the Winter Soldier stops in his place. He turns to look over his shoulder at Peter, straightening his posture so that his shoulders are once again pulled back, in a traditional military stance. "How far is the nearest village?"

The soldier is silent for a moment and Peter is left fidgeting in his spot. Mostly from nervousness but he was also incredibly cold. He was starting to lose the feeling in his fingers… the snow no longer burning his skin… not when he can hardly feel anything anymore. He knows that's… ha… _probably…_ a bad sign.

"It's a two day trek." The Winter Soldier answers unfeelingly. Peter stares at the Winter Soldier dumbly and wonders if he heard him right. Did he intend to walk for two days straight without stop? Peter knew he'd be far gone by then. Death by frostbite… or hunger. Frostbite was more likely but whichever came first didn't matter. The same result would occur regardless.

The only thing he wanted right now was to be by a warm fire with a fresh cup of cocoa brewed by his aunt. She always made the best…

…

Aunt May.

He needed to go back home. He _wanted_ to go back home. His heart ached for it, yearned for it, and how he longed for his little cramped room in the back of their house. He could imagine looking out of the window to spot Mary Jane's long cherry colored hair threaded through by her slender fingers and then she'd turn to give him one of her calming smiles.

He's slapped by the cold harshness of reality when he gets hit by a rough gust of wind.

"I can't stay out here." He tells the Winter Soldier, "I'll die. _You'll_ die."

"Die...?" The concept seems lost on the Winter Soldier. "Me...?"

"Yes. Die. Death. Kicking the bucket. Checking in the last check. The dirt nap. Closing your eyes for a long period of time. Dead as a door nail. Haven't you heard of it?" Peter could hardly believe what he was hearing because the Winter Soldier sounded _skeptical_ about his own death. Peter was sure... that the man in front of him wasn't immortal... but then again you can never know with the freaking HYDRA agents. They're everything he doesn't want them to be.

"The thought... lost... on me." The Winter Soldier strained his heavy laced accent. "I can't... _think._ "

"Um... what?"

Peter is perplexed.

"What do you mean you can't think?"

" _Hurts._ "

"Hurts?" He repeats slowly. "You mean... um... then..."

 _Then wasn't it a bad idea to have this guy leading him?_

"We should find shelter. We can continue our trek tomorrow." Peter suggests to distract the man from his... apparent pain. Peter had no idea what he was going through, he could barely understand what he was even saying, but he did know that he needed to take charge. This guy was in no condition to lead when he didn't seem to know his own limits. Peter was about to say something else before the Winter Soldier falls to one knee abruptly and Peter finds himself moving forward to him in nearly an instant. He reaches out a hand, slowly, as to not surprise the metal-armed man in a respectful manner. He doesn't seem to turn away to his touch so Peter gently lays a hand upon his shoulder.

"Are you alright?" He asks and the Winter Soldier grunts. He attempts to pull himself up but fails miserably.

"I cannot... function."

"We just need to find somewhere to rest... then you can take a break." Peter lifts his chin to observe their surroundings. There wasn't an visible places they could actually take shelter... and that would mean they still had a fair share of hiking to do.

"Break... sounds...?" The Winter Soldier lets out brokenly, Peter can hardly understand him now. He couldn't understand him much before but now he was just mumbling out English words without meaning. At least this is what it seemed like... Peter had no idea what was going on in his companion's head. Peter, with the strength he had left, grabbed the Winter Soldier's arm and swung it around his shoulder. At first he stumbles at the sudden weight now leaning into his side but he musters up the will to keep up on his feet without falling over. He _knows_ he's stronger than this - if only he had something to eat - then he'd be much stronger. He wouldn't be having as much trouble as he was having now.

"You... help... me?"

Why did everything seem so lost on this guy?

"Yeah. Can't leave you here."

"Leave...?"

"Nope." Peter affirms. He wouldn't. The masked hero in his personality refuses to leave anyone left behind to die even if it costed at his own life. Even... even if it was a HYDRA agent who had attempted to kill him. "I don't leave others behind."

"Not... according... rul.. rule..."

"Save your strength." Peter grumbled as he took one step forward. Okay, so far so good, he might be able to do this!

Peter walks forward for quite some time before something catches his eyes, a hole leading into a large imposing rock formation, and something clicks in the back of his mind.

 ** _Cave!_**

Of all the luck...

He doesn't think twice about it. He drags his new half-asleep friend into the cave with sore arms and carefully settles him against the wall as to not cause him anymore pain.

"Help... me...? End...?"

Now he was just mumbling nonsense. He didn't even seem aware of his surroundings anymore. Peter had tested it, waving his head in front of his face, and the Soldier didn't make any sort of response. He just stared off at the wall in front of him, blinking every so often, to show that he was still a working human being.

Peter slides down the opposite wall to where he set his guide and let out a sigh.

A two day trek.

Would he survive?

.

When Peter wakes his guide is gone. He blinks once, twice, before realizing that he might have just ditched him right and there. Perhaps a way to leave him to fend for himself, raising his own chances for survival now that he didn't have some lanky teen following after him, and Peter couldn't even find himself blaming him. He just... he honestly didn't care... he couldn't find himself feeling _anything._ All he felt was empty, numb, devoid of any emotion he might have had the previous day. He just wanted to stay in this cave, never move, and watch everything slither away. He had no motive anymore - those little spikes of motivation long gone - when he convinces himself that it's not _worth it._ He'll die anyways. Frostbite, hunger, what did it matter?

"Food."

The voice snaps him from his thoughts and he turns towards the owner. His heart skips a beat when he sees the Winter Soldier standing there with multiple plants in his hands that looked something akin to roots. Peter has no idea what they might be from but he takes the roots in the Winter Soldier's hands when offered to him. As he watches the Winter Soldier bite into them... Peter copied his movements... forcing them down his throat with a hard swallow. Hopefully they weren't something that'd end up giving him hallucinations... but then again... it'd be nice to be in a dream-world before he succumbed to the fury of the cold. The dark... beautiful... fury of the cold.

"Are you feeling better?" Peter asks the Winter Soldier. The man gives a quick firm nod before patting his knee.

"Knee... hurt... better..."

He then taps his head.

"Head... hurt... less."

"Oh that's good." Peter says because he knows a thing or two about his head hurting. He could relate. "It'd be bad if..." _If he had to carry him the entire way._ He'd probably lose all of his strength by then. The Winter Soldier was _heavy._ The snow didn't exactly help either.

"Bad...? I've... bad..." The Winter Soldier clamps his mouth closed, turning to Peter swiftly, as if he had said something wrong.

"Bad. _Me._ Bad. Bad person." He says slowly... for... maybe... clarification? Peter can't get a good read on him.

"Eh... you're not that bad." Peter honestly has no clue, he's just saying that.

"Bad. Kill..." The Winter Soldier flexes his fingers before holding up a hand. _"Choke._ Knife. Gun. _Blood._ "

"Aha..." Where exactly was the Winter Soldier going with this?

"Hurt... many... I... hurt." The Winter Soldier pulls down his hand to rest on his chest where his heart laid. " _Here._ Can't... stop... it. Please... end it... pain..."

"I don't know how to help you bud." Peter apologized. "I'm not exactly in the best condition to help you either." Even now his body was still healing and he could still feel the sharp needles probing his mind - someone entering without permission - looking through his head for information they would never find. Not when he didn't even know the information himself... which just made him want to seek out his father's research and burn it all to a crisp so that it would never be accessible to anyone. For some reason everyone seemed to eager to get their hands on it and he didn't want _anyone_ to grab hold of the things his father left behind. Peter had never looked at his father's research, not when he was busy off being Spider-Man, but when he fought the Lizard information had been made known to him. Things he didn't want to know about his father eventually came to light and he was left questioning on whether his dad was a good man or not.

"But... you... only one... help... me."

"I'm the only one to help you?" Peter rephrases the broken words.

"Only one... help me..."

"Ah I'm the only one to have ever helped you...?"

"Yes..."

Peter didn't find this far-fetched at all. HYDRA didn't seem the helping type even when it came to their own agents. They were ruthless, cold, and uncaring. Unfeeling.

"I'm not like them, the others." Peter mumbles. In fact, he wasn't a HYDRA agent at all, but he wasn't going to tell him that. "They're heartless."

"Winter Soldier... heartless..."

"You have more of a heart than them." Peter corrects him. "You don't... you don't senselessly go around beating me up and..."

That didn't _even me_ the Winter Soldier wasn't heartless but Peter believed that the Winter Soldier was more... he was just... the way he acted. The way he talked. He seemed regretful. HYDRA agents didn't _have emotion._ If they did it was usually anger or joy stemmed from the root of evil. All things wrong.

"I do... beat... up... hands... kill... many."

Peter stares.

 _Oh almighty -_

"Yeah... uh... I don't know you all that well so... why don't we just change the subject?"

"Change... subject...? Winter Soldier no longer... useful?"

"No I didn't mean - I -... wait... you were a subject?" Peter immediately thinks of the men in white lab coats, "Wait so did you even _intentionally_ kill people? I don't know you too well but..."

"I... remember... them. Man... Steve... _I was a good guy._ I think... Atone..."

The Winter Soldier doesn't look too happy when his eyes settle on Peter's once more.

"You... in way... of reforming... HYDRA agent..."

"Wait I -" Peter's voice cracked.

The Winter Soldier narrows his eyes.

"Intend... to be... good. You not... get in way."

Peter's spidey-sense rings and his head is pounding by the time the Winter Solder's hands reached for his neck - Peter is swift to dodge the attempt at his life - and can hardly believe that this conversation had a quick disagreeable turn.

"Wait I'm not a HYDRA agent!" Peter raises his hands in peace. "I'm actually a good guy! I just... I just wore this outfit so that I'd be warm!"

"Not... HYDRA...?" The Winter Soldier clutches his head in both of his hands in confusion. "I...? No...?"

"Look, trust me..." Peter takes a step back, just in case, "I'm on your side. I just... I just want to get out of here. We can still help each other out, right? You don't seem... too good at social skills... so I could probably pick up the slack. Just leave it to me!"

"Leave it to... fake... agent...?"

"Right right... that's me... fake HYDRA agent." Peter sighs in relief. "My name is Peter by the way so you can call me that instead. It's better than 'fake HYDRA agent.'"

"Peter..."

The Winter Soldier frowns.

"Yup. Peter." Peter points at himself. "And is there anything else I can call you other than Winter Soldier...?"

"Steve... called me... Bucky..."

Peter had no idea who this 'Steve' guy is but he doesn't question it.

"Aright um... Bucky... uh..." The name was so familiar but Peter couldn't pin point where he had heard it before. It felt like it was something he should know, which bothered him a bit, but instead of thinking upon the matter more he looked up to the rising sun and realized that they shouldn't stay here long. Time would pass quickly if they didn't get up and moving. They had ground to cover and maybe they could shorten the 'two day' limit if they moved quickly. With his... odd mentally unstable new friend... maybe he'd make it out of this. At least the man looked able to take care of himself even if he wasn't right in the knocker but Peter didn't have any right to complain. Peter wasn't exactly _fine_ either, not nearly as lost as the Winter Sol-... _Bucky...,_ but not too in control of his thoughts.

"We should get a move on. Oh and..." Peter trails off, "thanks... for the meal and all." It wasn't very appetizing but it was food nonetheless. Peter still wasn't sure what to think about Bucky but he did know that once they got out of here he wouldn't have to socialize with him much longer. No he'd be somewhere warm and nice.

At a fire with a hot cup of cocoa.

His friends laughing as they kicked back on his couch.

 _Home._

Then in the chill of night he would offer his services to those who were unable to help themselves. With the mask over his face he was nearly invincible, a whole different person, witty and _stronger._ Braver. Spider-Man always gave him this _thrill_ that his life never gave him. Ever since he was bitten by a spider that mutated his DNA he _soared_ across rooftops with long leaping jumps and web swings.

It was all worth it when he'd see a smile on someone's face.

 _"Thank you Spider-Man."_

Why had he forgotten that feeling...?


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Ahhhh _*stretches*_ that took forever. I'd like to thank everyone for your support! Ahhh! 75 reviews? I can barely believe it! And - WOW - 222 follows. Oh goodness - that's 222 people!

 **Lina03:** Ahhh! No no no thank you for reading!

 **LW117149:** 'Course.

 **Melancholy's Sunshine** : Ahh a choice between Steve and Peter... I wonder which one Bucky would pick... I'd have to think about that. If it weren't an AU I would have chosen Steve without hesitation.

 **MythologyStar:** That's actually a great idea. A really great idea. I might steal that idea. Possibly. Probably. Maybe.

 **rwbygirl:** Peter did, make a friend, even if it wasn't his intention.

 **Ghoster:** Thank you so much! Also thanks for taking the time to review! Glad you liked the update and here's the next chapter my good reviewer!

 **Petites Sorcieres:** Yeah his mind is a bit clouded right now. Maybe if he had more extensive time to think about it, he would have figured it out.

 **MagicWarriorDragon:** I did tell her about this lovely review you wrote and she was very happy. I think... if I recall... she called it cute. She's truly a good friend to me.

 **Madness:** That is the exact feeling I was going for. As for re-socializing... heh... we'll see.

 **Iris Hanson, India Moore, Guest:** Thank you so much for reviewing! Here's the update!

.

He nearly kisses the ground when they arrive at a village near sunset.

The village wasn't the prettiest looking thing but it was quiet and quaint underneath the setting sun. There was nobody out on the paved dirt trails nor any signs of noise but the wind blowing in his ear. By the looks of all of the oddly placed objects on the ground, a stray bucket, straw sandals, coats, and hats littering the area it seemed that the people who lived here had left not too long ago. Peter heads towards the nearest building, heavily leaning on it's left side, slumped over as if it would collapse on itself at any moment. When he peeks in the window he sees a little dining room with a poor-looking table and pair of chairs. Other than that there was no other thing of interest that caught his eye... nothing but a vase placed on the table and bread crumbs on plates that were left behind.

Peter left the window to check out the door. For good measure he knocks twice, just in case someone might still be home, and after repeating the same action more than once with no answer... he finally reaches out for the rusty door knob.

The door creaks open slowly and when Peter feels breathing on his neck he jumps forward a few steps in shock. Turning on his heels, his hand darted up to the back of his neck in surprise, and he sighs in relief when he sees Bucky standing in the doorway. Apparently the man had gotten so close behind him that he was literally breathing down his neck... could the guy possibly be anymore creepier?

"Warn me next time..." Peter can still feel the chills that had run down his spine when he had felt, "That seriously scared me."

"Sc... ared...?"

"Yes." Peter answers plainly. If his spidey-sense had gone off he wouldn't have stood there at all, he would have jumped forward far sooner, and check out his aggressor the moment the chance was available.

Taking his eyes off Bucky to examine his surroundings once again his eyes skim over the peeling wallpaper of the living room to the worn-looking couches in a sad display of age. With springs popping out and stuffing sticking out of the cushions... Peter thought it'd be better not to take a rest right there... not if he wanted an uncomfortable sleep. The springs would probably poke at his back to ward him off.

He walks through the living room, taking notice of the stray clothes left on a large bear rug near a fireplace made of stone, before making his way into the small kitchen. The counters were dirty with items that might have been tossed carelessly with little thought, rotting fruits, vegetables, that were left discarded in abandonment.

Exiting out of the kitchen to check one of the rooms he had found nobody inside the closet nor under the large queen bed. His heightened hearing couldn't catch even the slightest sound of breathing even as he entered the second room in the house. The place reminded him of one of those TV shows, of the aftermath of what someone's raided house might look like, because it held a striking resemblance of someone shuffling through the entire house throwing away what was considered useless to him.

"What happened here?" Peter mumbled to himself as he made his way outside. Bucky followed right after Peter which made Peter realize that... Bucky had nothing to do since he hadn't told him to do anything. He was just following Peter mindlessly awaiting instructions... at least... that's what he believed. Would Bucky even follow his instructions now that he had already revealed himself to be a person pretending to be a HYDRA agent? It might have been all some ruse to reveal his true intentions and eventually be turned into HYDRA's clutches once more. What if... the guy following after him was actually a master of deception? What if he was tricking Peter into thinking that he wasn't mentally stable, and that he needed help? What if he lead him all the way to the village in knowledge that no one would be here so that he could ditch Peter in a hole somewhere as punishment for being an escapee?

Then again maybe it was none of those things and he was being overly-paranoid again. It was something he adopted from being imprisoned for so long... everyone was out to get him it seemed... so he could only assume the worst about every situation.

He can't stop thinking about every negative possibility. He can only assume the worse as he enters house after house, finding nearly every door unlocked, and no person to be seen. No people hiding. Nothing. This village was now a ghost-town that made sure to leave an eerie impression on him. The quiet makes him think that something is out there watching them following their every move... waiting to pounce on them as soon as it was done toying around with them.

"Do you know what this village is called?" Peter asks. It'd be nice to find a computer somewhere if this place had wifi... but probably not since it was deserted. If he could find an unlocked computer he'd be able to narrow down his location with the trusty Google Maps. His second option was finding a map of sorts more preferably of the local area than of the whole world.

Of course there was the fact that Bucky spoke German so maybe he was somewhere in Germany? Thinking upon it again Bucky spoke multiple languages in his indiscernible mumbling like Russian, Spanish, and he _might_ have heard French. He's not sure. Even then he didn't seem to speak any of them all too well with the slow way he spoke, as if he was thinking over his words carefully, while struggling to convey what he means. Not to mention that besides Bucky, most of the HYDRA agents seemed to be able to speak multiple languages, because when they didn't want him to understand something they usually would switch to another language.

"I... don't... know."

 _Great._ Bucky had no idea where they were. How were they supposed to get help now that they knew no one was here?

"Let's rest for a while - maybe someone will come back..." Peter suggested before returning to the very first house he had searched through. After searching the house a bit more he had put the fireplace to use by grabbing a box of matches that he had snatched up from a container in the kitchen. Bucky had left himself to what Peter can only assume was to scout the area surrounding the house. Without word the metal-armed man had returned with a stack of wood in his arms before dumping them into the fireplace. With the nod of his head to approve of Bucky's actions, Peter had spent five minutes attempting to start an ongoing fire, until eventually the wet wood started to set aflame. The fire wasn't too large but it was enough for Peter to feel the radiating warmth.

It seems though, even if Bucky wasn't in his right mind, the man knew what was needed to survive. The cold wouldn't be so merciful during the night where the sun would no longer give it's soft rays as a slight resource of warmth. At least he would be able to count on Bucky on the basics.

"Look - I got this from the kitchen." Peter displays a couple of can peaches he had set on the floor near the fireplace. "And a can-opener! Lucky us! Although it's rather old fashioned... not so sure how to work this..." Peter turns the tool around in his hands to get a good sense of what it might be able to do. When it's swept from his hand by Bucky he blinks in surprise because Bucky had _never_ been so forward before. Not in the three days they had traveled together. When Peter opens his mouth to speak out he stops himself mid-way as Bucky works his magic with the can-opener and canned peaches. Popping the lid up as if it were the simplest thing in the world he gently set the can back on the ground to pick up another one.

"You're actually really good at this huh?" Peter leaned forward in interest.

"I'm not... sure... I... think... I remember... doing this somewhere..."

"I see." Peter grabs a can and doesn't even care when he dips two fingers in to snatch up a peach. He gulfs it down hungrily and it seemed to be the trigger for another and another until he grabs another can. Scoffing down all of the peaches to the point that he coughs up on food going down the wrong pipe. His coughing fit doesn't last long as his stomach growls for more but he realizes that Bucky needs to eat too. Yet when he glances over at the man, still standing up and towering over Peter's slouched form, he noticed that he hadn't touched any of the cans since he had put them down.

He stared at Peter in fascination.

Peter gulps down one last peach before saying, "Aren't you going to eat?"

"After you..." He insisted.

"Huh? Well I'm finished." Peter patted his stomach for good measure. "You should eat."

The Winter Soldier stares at the canned food before mimicking Peter's position on the floor, siting cross-legged, and then he reaches out his hand to scoop up a can. Slowly he reaches out for a peach and Peter watches as he brings it up to his mouth. He looks reluctant but he pushes past his reluctance before plopping it in his mouth.

Peter smiles in reassurance.

"Thanks for waiting for me. That was actually... kind of considerate of you."

"Make sure... you... okay..."

"Me? I'm fine."

Peter watches as Bucky continues eating before averting his gaze to the fire. Hopefully someone would stumble upon them and if not... well... he didn't want to be stuck here for long. He'd have to scout the boundaries of the area to see if there were anymore nearby villages. Maybe then he'd find some people he could communicate with - even if they couldn't speak the same language.

Peter stiffens when he hears a low moan. At first he thinks it might be Bucky but when he looks up he doesn't see the metal-armed fazed in the slightest.

Peter glances towards the nearest window and looks at dimly lit sky.

Then he hears the misplaced moan once more. Louder this time. Bucky stops eating and looks up with alert, standing up, not even caring as he drops the can to the floor. The contents spill onto the carpet while Bucky leaves it discarded.

"Stay here..." Bucky directs his sentence towards Peter before he leaves the house. He probably thought Peter wasn't capable of defending himself - which made sense since he hadn't shown much ability other than the fact that he lugged Bucky the entire way to a cave with nothing but his strength. Bucky hadn't been awake for that... so he might not have thought about it either.

Peter makes a move to get up but he's quickly sent back to the ground when a wave of nausea hits him unexpectedly. The world blurred around him as his eye-lids grew heavier. He struggled to keep them open because _he couldn't_ go to sleep at a time like this. His life might potentially be in danger but -... His body commands him to follow what it's saying. He falls to his side and curls, clutching his stomach painfully, in hopes that it'll all end. Stop. Stop. Stop.

Before he even realizes it - a hand is gently skimming over the skin of his left arm - and in between blinks he spots the familiar red star on Bucky's arm. It's blurry but...

The words are broken as usual when Bucky calls out to him, "Peter... okay?"

"I... I'm okay... what... what was that noise?"

"Found... nothing." Bucky mumbles worriedly on Peter's behalf.

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean to collapse I just..." Peter hates how weak he is. He hates it. _He hates it._

"Rest... Peter..."

"I can't -..."

"Rest."

Peter listens this time, his eyes closing against his will, as the world around him darkens.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Here's the weekly update! Thank you for being patient! This chapter is dedicated to my friend, she knows who she is, and I'll give her this hint. We both stay up til freaking 4:00 in the morning because we freaking talk so much. Anyways here's some answers to reviews!

 **Melacnholy's Sunshine:** I seriously like that analogy you presented. I can picture it in my head and it's adorkable. Made me actually want to pet my dog.

 **DoctorMerlinReid:** That is completely true (and also cute to imagine). Thanks for reading! Here's the next chapter!

 **MythologyStar:** I can't stop smiling at the thought either. x'D Protective Bucky is best Bucky.

 **Lina03:** I'm so glad I made your day when I updated! That was the last chapter though so I hope you're thrilled when you see that I've updated again! Ahhh!

 **Gh0ster:** That's actually something I've been practicing on! Someone helped me out by telling me that my stories would improve if I helped paint the scene out to give the reader a better picture so I'm still working on it. Thanks for noticing though! Wow! And for the flattery, thank you so much you wonderful person you, I'm thrilled! So happy to know that you were happy!

 **Spidey231:** Glob I'm in love with protective Bucky so you'll probably see more of that. Thank you for reviewing!

 **TheNerdyNanny:** What an absolutely lovely name. x'D Of course I won't stop! I wouldn't leave this story in the dust, not after have taken action to reboot it.

 **tigergirl1723:** Really? That's honestly pretty interesting to me. If anyone else decides to make a Bucky/Peter friendship fic I'd probably read it without a thought. Granted that it's interesting, that is, enough to grab my attention.

 **Whitewolf7410:** Well I guess you'll have your wish granted because that is fully what I intend to do! :D Thanks for taking the time to review, even if you don't review that much, I'm still grateful that you read this story!

 **Madness, Iris Hanson, Guest(s), Maddee, Astarein1999,** and **FreakyVampChick** thank you for reviewing! Here's the next chapter!

.

The hangar is a large spacious area filled to the brim with vehicles of all kinds. Most of them were aerial transportation devices that would send a pilot flying through the air after the hangar doors opened, giving them enough space to use the small runway to lift themselves off the ground, and fly to their intended destination without a hitch. Amongst these monstrous machines (Steve would have never imagined he'd ever see if he had not been frozen in ice) was a puny looking vehicle with a familiar red-head examining it inch by inch.

Just as he was told, Black Widow was indeed in the hangar giving her car an inspection, and Steve had been left wondering how such a contraption was dropped off in the hangar. He was tempted to just turn on his heels and walk out of the metallic spacious room to ask for someone else's advice since Black Widow looked busy off on her own as she always seemed to be. Something in his gut tightens alongside his resolve when he decides against turning around and he finds himself right besides her in the moment of a blink.

"What can I do for the 'great and might' Captain America today?" She hummed as she reached her hand out towards the car door, opening it, and peeking her head inside the interior. She didn't even look at him but she must have seen him out of her peripheral vision when he had approached her. She seemed a bit disinterested though, even as she finally picked her head up to flick her eyes at him for a split second, closing the door behind her.

"Well I just got back from a mission..." Steve trailed off as he watched Natasha crouch to inspect the tires, "and I was looking for Tony. Fury didn't seem to know where he was so I thought that you might have an idea."

"I'm not a babysitter." Black Widow laid out plainly before giving a slight grunt as she stood to face Steve. She crossed her arms across her chest in a way that made Steve gulp, he sure didn't like offending a lady, and he hoped he hadn't done anything to make her angry at him. The way she stared at him impassively made him wish he had turned around when he should've earlier. "I wouldn't know where Tony is. If you _need_ help though, I can lend a hand, there isn't much to do when I'm waiting for Clint to come back from the field."

"Do you have any clues where he could be? I was going to talk to him about some clues I found from tracking HYDRA operations out in DC. Thought he could help track down Bucky."

He noticed Natasha stiffen visibly.

"Right... about that..." Her eyes were still on his but now her hands were on her hips as she observed him thoughtfully. "Tony reported spotting him when he was kidnapped."

Steve took a step back in shock.

"What...? Why... why didn't Tony tell me anything?"

"Your solicitous behavior was enough to throw him on edge. You were almost like a lovesick puppy if you ask me - hovering over him like a worried mom."

"I was worried!" Steve flushed at her words, to think she could say such things without even blinking. "It didn't help that I had to be elsewhere while you were out there by yourself rescuing him. If I had been permitted I would have -..."

"Yeah." Black Widow interrupts him. "I know. Probably would have given him a giant reunion hug."

"No I wouldn't-..."

"Right right - we were _all_ worried Steve."

"I know that but..." Steve stopped himself. "He could've told me... Bucky he's... he's important to me."

"I know Steve." Black Widow reaches out a hand and places it on his shoulder in an action of comfort. He looks at her, hurt in his eyes, as he thinks of Bucky out there somewhere without anyone to help him. Alone. In pain. If those HYDRA scum did anything _bad to him_ Steve swore he'd make them feel horrible - ten times worse than Bucky - _ten times worse._ They would feel all agony they put Bucky through and they'd _regret all of it._ He'd make them pay.

"If it helps at all I gave Tony a copy of a thumb drive filled with information I stole from a HYDRA operative base where he had been kidnapped. He kept talking about rescuing a kid named Peter while we were escaping so he most likely was viewing the kid's HYDRA files. I got a good look at it too - his name is Peter Parker - and he's been missing for a _long time._ His aunt apparently filed a missing person's report that HYDRA kept stored in their files. Looks like about nine months ago... or at least that'd be my estimate... since we can't seem to locate the missing person's report in the NYPD database. Almost as if someone had erased the information."

"So you think he could be looking for Peter Parker?"

"Yes. I'm still not sure why he's so attached to the kid though."

"Haven't you heard?" Steve spoke up with an affectionate smile. "Tony has a bleeding heart!"

"Maybe... or maybe he's just a egotistical punk looking for a charity case." Natasha shrugged. "I think I like your version better. Odd to see that you have so much faith in him."

"Tony has a good reason for this. I know he does."

"If it helps any, apparently from the files I extracted, Peter's cell was next to a highly secured cell where Bucky had been held. Maybe the two know each other? If we find Peter for Tony, we might narrow down the search."

"How about we find Tony first?" Steve suggested.

"Ah. Good plan."

.

Tony feels out of place in his $800 black suit as he attempts to find a good position to sit on an incredibly comfy couch. He wants to sink in it but at the same time he wants to maintain a professional look so that this woman didn't think he was a slouch. Still he forgets about good appearances when the elderly woman enters the living room with a plate full of cookies, one that she had just finished in time when he had knocked on the door, and she had invited him to try some without even knowing the intention of his visit.

"My homemade recipe." The woman smiles proudly as she places the plate in front of him on the coffee table. He grabs one and takes a bite, letting it melt in his mouth with it's chocolate-chip goodness, until he's suddenly reminded of why he's here by an abrupt thought. Right. _Right._ No dilly-dallying. He needed to figure out what sort of person this woman was and to gather information about Peter!

"You're Peter Parker's aunt right?"

The woman takes a deep shaky breath as she sits in an arm-chair, her fingernails digging into the chair's fabric, as she struggles to breathe again. Tony _knew_ this was a touchy subject and it seemed that the poor woman was genuinely upset about Peter's disappearance. He needed to somehow get through this though, for Peter's sake, and for his aunt's sake. She'd be thankful after he returned Peter home safe and sound. This would all be worth it.

"I'm sorry for asking without invitation or warning..."

"No... no... it's... it's okay..." She places a hand over her heart in an attempt to calm herself down. "I just... I miss that boy so much. I'm not sure what I could tell you that I haven't already told the police... he just... didn't come home one day. His classmates told investigators that they saw him snatched up after school, can you believe that? Who would want to hurt my poor boy? My poor... poor boy."

Tony's eyes soften as he looks upon the woman's frail form and is reminded of how Peter looked when he had first caught a glimpse of him in their shared cell. The boy had been the puniest thing he had ever seen... However when his eyes dart around the room to see a framed picture of three figures hanging on the wall, Peter, his aunt, and another man... his eyes narrow on Peter's frozen ones... captured in time forever... the boy looked remarkably more healthy in the photo than the state he had last seen him in.

"Well I'm actually looking for Peter." Tony told May in hopes that she wouldn't take that the wrong way. "I actually have a good idea on where he is. I just need more information on him before I can locate him and return him home. I was just... wondering if you'd be willing to take him back in once he was found."

"Of course!" Aunt May yelped with no warning. "I'd never leave Peter alone! Especially after being abducted... oh... oh..." Tears trail down her cheeks and Tony is even more uncomfortable than before. Nothing was worse than a woman crying, especially when it was related to the loss of a loved one.

"If you need any verification on who I am and what I'm capable of..." Tony begins, "I'm Tony Stark so I am fully capable on discovering where he is."

"Tony... Stark..." She repeats breathlessly. " Iron Man."

"Yup. That's me. Man of Iron." Or so Thor likes to call him.

"Oh that's absolutely wonderful... can you really return my boy home?"

"I most certainly can ma'am." He assures her. "I trust you to be waiting for him."

"Of course... oh my... of course. I love that boy to death..." She grabbed a tissue form the box on the coffee table, before tending to her eyes with gentle pats against her skin. "Just bring him home Mr. Stark. I will finally be able to breathe again when I know that he's safe back home. This is where he belongs."

"Well in that case..." Tony stands up. "I'll get started on that right away... if you... uh... don't mind taking some cookies with me."

"Oh! Go ahead! Take as many as you like!"

He took the whole plate.

.

"Peter Parker... yes... I believe he's a friend of my son's."

Mr. Osborn pick up a cup of coffee and brings it to his lips as he stares out at the horizon in front of him. Tony sits at the man's desk, not even thinking of touching the cup of coffee supplied to him by Mr. Osborn's secretary, as he watches the man's moves. Norman Osborn had always been the CEO of one of Tony's rival companies, one that he had never paid too close attention to, but one that his employees always fought to compete against. He wondered how the man himself might take Tony's unannounced visit but... well... he hoped the man would be reasonable about the whole situation.

"Your son being Harry Osborn?" Tony asks for confirmation.

"Yes. They go to the same school." Mr. Osborn turns in place as he faces Tony. "Harry tells me that Peter is a remarkably smart boy and it shows well in his grades. I treat the boy well every time he visits because he makes Harry smile in ways I've never seen. My son isn't the most talkative of boys... you see... but Peter seems to work well around that. Makes Harry talk more than he has in years. I just don't think he's fond of his old man, referring to myself of course."

"The boy's abduction was sad news. I believe my son had been upset enough to initiate a search-party himself." Mr. Osborn shakes his head in sorrow. "Harry had been heart-broken. He never gave up though, not even until now."

Tony hums thoughtfully as he turns his eyes to the cup of coffee in front of him.

"What's far more interesting to me is _why_ would Tony Stark of all people be in search for Peter Parker? He wouldn't be of any interest to you, well, that is unless you count his incredible brain. Peter always had a knack for science and problem-solving to the point that I want to label him a genius!"

"A genius... huh...?" Tony mumbles brokenly. "Well... thank you for your time Mr. Osborn. If you see Peter, let me know will you?"

"Why of course! Of course..."


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Sorry for the abrupt ending last chapter! I'm still working on that! Also a quick note for the following two weeks... my laptop screen broke so I've been using the TV as a monitor... lol... that's how I got to update this chapter. However I won't be able to do this for the next two weeks because I'm heading off to my father's house for summer break. We'll see. I _am_ able to use my brother's computer (when he's willing to get off) so maybe I'll be able to get in an update or two.

 **DoctorMerlinReid:** I absolutely adore writing Natasha and I have absolutely no idea why. I'm also so glad that my writing is visibly improving! I still strive to one day be rid of the 'novice writer' title and have works of literature to be marveled at! Still got a lonnnggg way to go haha.

 **Jadeblackheart4:** I try to update weekly! x'D

 **audrey231:** Wow, seriously!? I had no idea Spider-Man Homecoming was released the day I updated the last chapter! That's actually pretty amazing and kind of ironic all at the same time. Wow... sheesh... I'm blown away. Naturally I plan on watching it although I'm not sure when I'll be provided the opportunity. As requested I wrote this chapter in Tony's view, well, _most_ of it anyways.

 **Melancholy's Sunshine:** Bucky would totally get all over Tony and Osborn's butt with karate master moves! xD

 **MythologyStar:** Of course! I'd never leave Harry out. (Well, maybe in my last story, but not in this one. rotfl)

 **Jinstales:** Your review put a giant smile on my face. Like I could not stop giggling and I re-read it about a thousand times. Regarding on which Spider-Man this is, I'll be honest, I was envisioning Peter Parker from the comics or even the Marvel Disc Wars: Avengers cartoon version. You can certainly give him the image of Andrew Garfield though!

 **ancient midnight:** D'awww thank you!

 **Guest(s), rwbygirl, Hashi-san, GenderqueerWriter,** and **MagicWarriorDragon:** Thank you so much for reading! I'm so glad you guys took the time to write reviews, I read every single one of them, and though I don't want to write to many replies to reviews (because I don't want to take up too much space) I'm _so_ glad you guys write about your thoughts.

.

Tony massages his hairless chin as he stares at the holographic floating screen in front of him, provided by JARVIS, and the light blue map in front of him glows as he zooms into the location where he had originally been located upon capture. Surrounding the area was land covered in trees and the nearest places of shelter seemed to be several small towns scattered abroad.

Peter could be in _any one of them._ That is, if he decided to take refuge, because it would be dangerous to hang too long in the wild... especially in this cold. That didn't mean Tony would cross that option out though because he needed to be open to everything if he wanted to find the scrawny kid.

He would have to scout the towns _including_ the forest in a short amount of time before Peter decided to be on the move again. That is, assuming he hadn't already moved on to a different place, but Peter can't possibly move that quick. Tony had confidence in his ability to find people in the worst of situations so how would this be any different? He'd find the kid before he officially was off the radar.

Here was the plan.

He'd go searching for Peter himself while he'd send several other Iron Man suits - piloted by JARVIS - as secondary searchers in his search party. Then he'd -

"If I may inquire sir -..." JARVIS interrupted his precious thinking process. "Would it not be better to have the Avengers assist you?"

"Oh great, walk up to them and ask them to help me find someone they don't even know, instead of going off to some different location to save the world?"

"The world is not in _peril,_ sir. If it were, there are many other heroes that would step up to the task of defending their homes."

"Right but we're _Earth's_ defenders not 'home' defenders."

"Consider this list than, sir, compiled by you when beginning the Avengers initiative of emergency contacts in case of the worst outcome. The Fantastic Four, The X-Men, Excalibur, Daredevil, Power Man and Iron Fist, SHIELD, SWORD, Guardians of the Galaxy, Doctor Strange, _Spider-Man,_ or perhaps if things get _really desperate_ Deadpool. Even then there are other street heroes that can be called upon such as Daredevil and-"

"I get the point!" Tony throws his hands up in the air in a dramatic display frustration "But what if I told you I just didn't _want_ help?"

"I would advise otherwise."

"When did you start getting sassy with me JARVIS?"

"I would prefer you stay on subject."

"See!" Tony says in exasperation. "There it is again!"

"I apologize for averting the matter of our conversation but I was commanded to warn you when an unexpected guest arrives. Currently Captain America is approaching the elevator on the first floor."

"Ugh, great, more distractions." Tony turns to face his lab. Usually he attempts to keep it as clean as possible but at the moment nothing but gadgets and metal bundles of trash that were piled upon his counters which offered little room to operate on any of his projects. Dum-E was in the corner currently trying to pick up a discard piece of his Iron Man suit he had given up on (since it had been irreparable) and the robot was failing quite miserably. It kept dropping the piece, leaning it's claw down back to the floor to pick it up, and then dropping it again.

Besides the current mess that was _Dum-E,_ there was also half-finished arc-reactors that he had been experimenting on, to improve the ability of keeping him _alive._ Then around the corners of the floor were discarded snack bags that had missed the trash-can. He had told Dum-E to clean them up but the robot was _still_ trying to complete the last task he had given it, which was to scrap the shoulder armor of his Iron-Man suit, which the machine was still struggling with.

"Well I'm not exactly in a 'visitor' state of mood." Tony stated the obvious. Anyone who'd walk into his lab would think he was a slob. It wasn't _his fault that he got distracted_ with Peter's case, right...? Righhhtttt...? Let's just go with that.

"I could hire the service of a maid." JARVIS suggested.

"No. No. No. Absolutely not. I _may_ like those french maid uniforms but that still doesn't count as an excuse to have some stranger infiltrating my lab. There's always _some_ hidden agenda in those people we employ to clean - like how last time the woman ended up being a SHIELD operative - remember that? She was _spying_ on me! How cocky can SHIELD get?"

"Tony?" The voice is strong and masculine as it calls him out. The man in question turns quickly, walking through the holographic screen floating in front of him, as he turns the corner to spot the elevator and greet Steve himself. With a quick guise of a smile Tony greeted with the exaggerated wave of his hand, "CAP! What a surprise!"

Steve doesn't seem to be fazed as he approaches Tony - almost as if he was used to this kind of unpredictable behavior - which was rather disappointing. Tony _liked_ catching people off guard, it was fun!

"It's nice to see you're doing well." Steve admitted as he eyed Tony head to toe. "Are you _sure_ you aren't hurting anywhere? No injuries?"

"I'm fine." Tony raised an eyebrow. "How come you're never this nearly concerned for me all the time?"

"You were missing." Steve reached a hand to scratch the back of his neck. "I was worried. I don't have many friends and well..."

Tony beamed as he threw an arm around Steve's shoulder while barking a loud laugh.

"I'm your BFF, right? The ultimate bro! The bees knees! I knew I was number one in your world cap, shoulda' told me earlier though, might have made you a shield with the word 'Stark's my BFF.' I'm sure you'd be equally as proud as I."

"Stop joking around." Steve deadpanned.

"Right right, you came here for a reason right? Not to just check up on me." That actually was a pretty long guess on Tony's side of the conversation but he still threw it out there regardless. His suspicions were correct the moment Steve let out a sigh of defeat before pulling himself away from Tony's grip.

"I know you aren't going to stay in the tower for long despite just having gotten back."

Tony crossed his arms over his chest in curiosity.

"And how did you figure that out?"

"Natasha helped me out..." Steve said. "She said that you were going to find a kid named Peter Parker. I looked at his files."

"Did she also tell you about the time that I fell asleep on Clint's lap? Absolutely mortifying!" Tony drawled sarcastically.

"Tony, I want to _help._ "

"He would be glad to accept the assistance." JARVIS' voice popped out of nowhere.

"I swear if you keep doing that I'll ground you!" Tony waved a demanding finger and scowled. The AI was not intimidated.

The holographic screen visibly moved in front of Steve, projecting in front of him, as JARVIS did the honors of zooming in and circling several villages.

"Master Stark wishes to investigate these villages to find Mr. Parker. It might prove difficult for you however, Captain Rogers, as you will have to search on ground rather than in the air."

"Wouldn't that be more convenient? Tony observes from the air while I search the ground?"

"Well it isn't impractical." JARVIS states.

Steve grinned as he nudged Tony playfully on the shoulder, "See? Even more reason to bring me along to help."

"Even if I said _no_ you'd still find a way to track me down and force your help upon me." Tony rolled his eyes, "Wouldn't be surprised if SHIELD somehow has some tracer they'd provide you. How else do they manage to track me down all the time?"

"You're just one man Tony. They have hundreds." Steve reminded him.

"Uhuh." Tony still doesn't sound convinced. "Anyways... I guess this changes up my plan..."

Man they totally had his whole groove thrown off! _Ugh..._ well... whatever. He'd fine a way to work with it. He'd get Peter back home one way or another.

.

Peter never felt a connection to his father. Not like his uncle, at least. His father had left behind _so many problems_ for him and he was the reason Peter had been kidnapped in the first place. They _all_ thought Peter was a walking file-case ready to be pried apart to discover his father's secrets when even _he_ didn't know half of his father's secrets. HYDRA's involvement was enough to know that his father definitely wasn't normal - not in the least - but at least he did know that his father was the cause for his mutated powers. The spider that had bit him, genetically enhanced by his _father's_ research for Oscorp the short time that he had worked there, was the reason Peter was the way he was now. Enhanced hearing, taste, smell, _everything._

That's why as he cracks open his eyes, slowly, he can hear the faint whispers.

 _'Hungry, hungry, hungry.'_

The voice sounded familiar, venomous, and dangerous. As Peter lifts his head to focus his eyes on what he assumed to be where the voice was coming from, he saw a tiny little jumping spider spinning itself a web on the ceiling, as it gracefully worked at it's art without a single fault.

' _Hungry, hungry, hungry.'_

He'd continue watching it if it were not for the hand that is gently placed on his forehead.

He turns to Bucky, who's crouching down at his side, with an unbreakable straight face on.

"Not... hot..." He mumbles.

"Right... I don't have a fever or anything. It's just a headache." Peter tells him. In remembrance of the previous night of his pounding head, Peter's hand reaches up to where Bucky's hand had just been, and massages his skin in hopes that it might grant him _some_ relief. His head still was aching but it wasn't nearly as bed as it had been. It was as if the strange noises yesterday had caused some sort of disturbance to his brain, either that or it just triggered at the right time when he might be in danger, just so that his body would be incapable of protecting itself. Not when he's curling up into a ball on the ground wishing it'd just stop.

' _Hungry, hungry, hungry.'_

Peter wants to take his shoe off and throw it at the spider. Didn't it know that it was _so loud_? It didn't need to tell everyone what it was feeling!

Peter pauses in thought and turns his eyes once again towards the spider in clear confusion. It wasn't even normal to hear a spider's thought. Sure, he might be connected to a spider genetically, but that didn't mean he'd be able to read it's _mind._

"Well..." Peter sits up. His eyes dart to the dying fire and he immediately draws to several conclusions about their situation. They could _try_ to stay here until the villagers came back, or just general help, or they could continue on in hopes to find civilization. Would there be any harm in staying here a little longer? It was much safer than traveling outside... but... if help never came... they'd _have_ to find a way to get out of their current situation. Provisions that had been gathered were low. The food that was still salvageable was the meat that had been frosted over as well as the canned food taking place in nearly every pantry Peter had peeked in their earlier search to find people.

' _Hungry, hungry, hungry.'_

"Would you _shut up!?_ I'm thinking!" Peter shouts but after he does so his hand flies to his mouth in shock as he turns to Bucky who has the most confused look on his face.

"I wasn't... talking..." He insisted.

"I wasn't talking to you I just was..." Peter wanted to tell him that he was telling the spider to shut up but wouldn't that be even more strange? "Um... can you ignore that just now?" The request itself seems a bit stupid but luckily Bucky seems to be understanding. He just nods his head silently as Peter lets out a sigh of relief. Although Peter may have been reluctant at the idea of following a big buff HYDRA soldier around... right now he didn't mind too much... because Bucky was possibly the best companion in the months he had been kidnapped.

Excluding Tony, of course.

 _How was_ Tony anyways? Did he get home alright? Was he off saving the day like Iron Man usually did? Saving planes from falling into the ocean and breaking girl's hearts all the while?

How were the people of New York?

Were they okay?

Did they notice Spider-Man missing?

' _Spin, spin, spin.'  
_

"Alright Bucky... let's go explore some more." Peter gets up to his feet but he wobbles almost instantly. Sure he still had a headache but he didn't think it was bad enough to make him lose his sense of balance and make him dizzy. What the heck? Why was he getting headaches anyways? It only happened after that _interrogator_ had infiltrated his brain unwillingly. He didn't even get that many headaches when he was being beaten up every week.

"I don't think... you are..." Bucky pauses to find the correct word, "Capable."

"No. _No._ I'm fine." Peter insists. "Just gotta'... move around a bit. That'll probably help."

 _Probably._

"Alright let's go. If I remember correctly we _did_ skip a building we didn't check out. It mostly looked like a barn so I didn't think anything would be in there unless they left their animals behind."

Bucky nodded silently in agreement as Peter led the way, _slowly,_ making sure he didn't fall over his own two feet. The minute he opens the door he's embraced by the cold wind of winter and he slumps in defeat as it kisses his skin teasingly. Maybe he shouldn't go out after all... he thinks... but he's shockingly pushed out by Bucky with the gentle nudge of a hand.

"If you're cold... I can hug you..."

Peter's eyes almost pop out of their sockets.

When he gazes over his shoulder at Bucky he sees the slight quirk of his lips turned upwards in what looked to be a _smirk._

"Are you... are you... _teasing me?_ " Peter can't even believe the words coming out of his mouth.

Bucky's smirk grows larger.

"You are! You completely are!"

Peter barely woke up and he's already had enough of surprises for the day.

 _Bucky smirking -_ that was almost other-worldly.


	11. Chapter 11

AN: Thank you for waiting! Once again I do not own Spider-Man or any Marvel character that might be mentioned in this fanfiction. Its too late to be considered a weekly update my apologies! Also fixed a few grammar errors but might have missed a few.

 **DoctorMerlinReid:** Abrupt endings are a weakness of mine. I'll work on that. While you thank me for taking the time to write last chapter I'd like to thank you for reviewing every chapter I've posted!

 **Jssica:** Thank you! Although I must admit that there was another story that had inspired me to write this fanfiction so I wouldn't call it completely original. I don't remember what the story was called though… my apologies… it's been a pretty long time. I'm pretty sure it was also a fanfiction. It wasn't what inspired me to make a Peter/Bucky bromance - that was entirely my imagination - I'm sure I'm not the only one who's thought this up before anyways haha.

 **MythologyStar:** You've checked the movie out? Awesome! I'm so glad you liked it! I personally like going back to youtube and checking out the trailer every once and awhile because it's so haunting my Pinocchio's 'I've got no Strings."

 **Kenobi1:** My apologies they don't meet this chapter! Rest assured they'll meet soon! ;D

 **Golden Bearded Dragon:** Thank you so much for pointing that out! I know I'm definitely not perfect so I seriously appreciate you pointing out my mistakes.

 **AlyssPotter:** I'm so glad you enjoyed this story! It makes me ecstatic to know that you like it so much!

 **Guy Lantern:** Aha! I'm so glad you like this rewrite even if Wonder and See may just one-up it. x'D

 **Fkgkgnfn, Lw117149, littlemissliketofight, smallGh0st, rwbygirl, madness, Hoppy854, Sylkie, meep15, Modern Demigod Hero, AquaJinx (AHHHHHHHH), Zinfer, audrey123, Ambercoal, Deanfan4ever123 (thank you so much for your lovely review!), Greyhowler (you flatter me!), jadeblackheart14, Melancholy's Sunshine,** and **yo** \- Thank you all for your reviews! I read and loved every single one of them!

The reason they hadn't checked out the barn earlier was because it had been chained up. It was the only building in the entire town that had been left locked up because everything else had been deserted in a hurry. The townsfolk didn't seem to have cared to check the barn out on the way out of the village therefore leaving it chained up for the curiosity of travelers like Peter. He hoped that something good would be inside, something that could allow him to communicate with his Aunt May, the local authority, or maybe a map telling him where he was.

He may have been hopeful about it but there was still the heavy doubt on his shoulders that reminded him that it was less than likely. Barns were made for housing animals, keeping them out of the rain and cold, and sheltering them from the predators that might try their luck. It wasn't for storing technology or maps.

As the building comes in view Peter takes note of the faded red paint and of the icicles hanging lowly from the gutter. The barn looked old and worn - probably years old - with various hints of repairs that took place to reinforce the barn's structure.

They have to go through a destroyed wooden gate, lying pathetically in the snow, until they reached the door. Just as remembered it was chained up to prevent anyone from going inside but as Peter took the time to ponder on how exactly to be rid of the chain (without showing abnormal strength to his companion) he found that he hadn't needed to think much at all. Not when Bucky brushes past him and grabs one of the chains.

In a fit of strength he snaps the chains apart with both of his hands, tossing them over his shoulder to the ground behind him, and then he reaches out for the lock secured tightly around two handles. With hardly any effort he pulls the thing off, also damaging the two door handles it was attached to, ripping them off as if they were nothing.

Peter continues to watch, dumbfounded, as Bucky slides the barn doors open normally like this was a daily occurrence for him. Peter could understand _his strength_ and how he had received it from being bitten by a spider, but how in the world did Bucky get to be that strong? He looked ordinary! Well aside from the fact that he was a really buff with those arms and legs that dwarfed Peter's in comparison. Regardless would anything have been different if he had learned of this earlier? He shouldn't be so surprised… not when they both were from a HYDRA base… who knew what they did to their agents there? He can imagine them doing some freaky experiments to make normal men 10x stronger than they already were… so maybe Bucky was like one of those people?

Bucky takes a few steps forward in the barn and Peter isn't too far behind. Peeking out from the side of Bucky's broad silhouette he immediately faced disappointment at their findings. There was nothing. Absolutely nothing. Nothing but a few square pressed bales of hay and the deserted mangers filled with the leftovers of grains tossed in for the feeding of the animals that must have lived here once.

' _Invader.'_

The voice rings once in his head and he stops searching with his eyes, staring at the wall in front of him, focusing on guessing what could be talking to him.

' _Invader. Invader.'_

He doesn't think it's just his mind playing tricks on him because he hears the voice as clear as day. It was just like when he had heard the little jumping spider say how hungry it was when he had woken up except… this voice was deeper… not as raspy. It was a lot easier to understand.

' _Invad… er…?'_

Why did it seem skeptical?

' _P…'_

Yeah?

' _Peter…?'_

Peter takes a step back, astonished, and shocked at the calling of his name. Bucky takes action instantly, turning around to get a good look at his new friend, and find out what was wrong. He's crouched down immediately, facing him as Peter realizes he had fallen to his knees, and two hands are on his shoulders to shake him back to reality. Fortunately Bucky didn't need to give him a good shake or two because Peter almost instantly pulls himself back together, feeling rather stupid for showing weakness in front of Bucky, and even more upset that he was continually showing that he was incapable of taking care of himself. It was frustrating to not be able to predict what was coming for him, when the headaches would come, when he'd feel suddenly sickly without warning, or when he'd learn something new about… about… voices… in his head.

He's going crazy.

That _had to be_ the only explanation. Spiders talking to him? It had to be delusions caused by trauma from being stuck in the cell for so long - this was just the after-effects of the abuse - this had to be the most reasonable explanation.

"I'm… sorry Bucky… I really don't know what's coming over me." Peter admits even though he doesn't want to. For their newly founded partnership to work though, he needed Bucky to know that something could happen at anytime, and he would be powerless to control himself, "I don't think I can take care of myself… and… I know you probably won't want dead-weight so if you want to leave me behind I understand whole-heartedly."

He wants to continue with all of the scattered thoughts that try to form into words but the hands on his shoulders tighten. The fingers dig into the fabric of shirt, into the bare skin underneath, as Bucky stares at him seriously. Peter can't find himself looking away from those eyes, full of determination, as Bucky tells him, "I'm not leaving you behind."

It was the first coherent sentence he had ever heard from Bucky but that's not what's on his mind. He wonders how this man can so blindly want to help him... even if it meant dragging him down and keeping him away from performing to the best of his ability.

The two stare at each other until Peter grows uncomfortable, darting his eyes away to the side, where he finds a bale of hay more interesting than the person in front of him. He opens his mouth, intent on saying something, but says nothing as he hears a low growl. He thinks it's Bucky until he looks at him once more and finds his companion on the alert. Hands retrieved from his shoulders, Bucky stands up, gazing around the barn until stopping at a corner hidden in the shadow of a beam towering over the both of them.

' _Intruder… INTRUDER!'_

He hears a hiss and Bucky is on the floor in an instant. Peter can barely comprehend what's happening, even when his spidey sense is buzzing like crazy, until he sees a black mass the size of a dog on top of Bucky making a group of noisy hisses. The eight-legged mass is no doubt a giant spider because it shares all the features. Even the many eyes that were spotted all over it's face, a bright red, as they turned to look at Peter.

' _I rid - I rid - intruder!'_

It jumps off Bucky and heads straight towards Peter but before it can reach him, Bucky is on his feet, and he pulls one of it's legs back towards him. The thing _screams_ angrily and turns to face Bucky head-on. Bucky presents his strength once more as he wrestles with it, tearing off one of its legs with a mighty tug, as it screams again. It spits out a substance onto Bucky's vest and Peter watched as the leather began to melt away.

' _HURT! HURT!'_

It turns to Peter with it's beady red eyes - ready to boost past him to the open exit.

Peter stares in horror as Bucky reaches into his boot, grabbing a knife, and stabbing it into the spider's body with a single swift movement. It howls in pain, stumbling on it's legs, and falling to the ground clumsily where Bucky takes the chance to stab it again. He grunts as he kicks the body, make sure it's dead, only seeing it twitch like a turned-over cockroach.

"Peter… out… now…" Bucky commands and Peter obliges. He's on his feet and out the door.

Could this be what the people were running from? Was it the source of the noises they heard last night? Even then why would they run away from it if they had finally caught it and locked it in the barn? Why would the whole town retreat? There had to be more to this. His suspicions are that there are other creatures like that monster spider they had encountered that would drive the people away because a single dog-shaped spider wasn't as much as a threat as a whole hoard of them.

"Dangerous… here…" Bucky mumbles as he walks out of the barn, his head tilted downwards to examine his destroyed vest, and saw that there were multiple spots of melted leather, "Town… not safe… should leave… soon."

"Leave?" Peter bites his bottom lip at the prospect. "Where would we even go?"

"Not here."

"We don't even know if we'd survive in the cold!"

"I would… you… not sure."

"Which is why I suggested you could just leave me here to save yoursel-" Peter does not continue as Bucky speaks over him.

" _No_. Not leaving… you. Not… give… up."

"Alright well…" Peter brings his hand up to his chin where he strokes it in thought, "We can… continue searching I suppose. We didn't exactly look at everything they left behind in the snow and we didn't search the area surrounding the town either."

"Okay…" Bucky agrees. The two both look back into the barn where the spider corpse laid. If they kept it there it'd probably stink up the barn but Peter wasn't exactly planning to return to the barn at all. He'd leave the clean up to nature.

Peter turns away from the barn fully intent on never returning, Bucky following close behind. If he had faced that thing by himself he wouldn't know if he'd be strong enough to survive the encounter let alone be in the town at all.

He's thankful Bucky is here with him.

He's thankful he wasn't alone even if he had provided Bucky the opportunity to leave him be.

"Thank you." Peter says out of the blue.

The sound of the shoes crushing snow behind him stops and Peter turns to glance at the bulky man over his shoulder. Bucky is quiet for some time, not saying anything, just staring at Peter before deciding to move on. He walks past Peter, acting as if he hadn't been thanked at all, while Peter finds himself not minding the silence too much.

Unfortunately he couldn't see the small smile Bucky was hiding on his face.


	12. Chapter 12

AN: Salutations! I'm sorry that this chapter is pretty late but as I said I'm having complications with my computer. Not only that but I'll be admitted into college soon so I've been pretty busy. Today is my birthday and so for a little gift for myself I thought of posting the latest chapter! I wanted to make this chapter a bit special.

.

"I've located the nearest heat signature in the farthest house in the outskirts of this village." JARVIS speaks up as Tony flies through the air. The winter wind fights against him as his eyes scout the ground below him, looking for the slightest hint of a pale skinny boy, or maybe even a giant erratic winter soldier.

Even when JARVIS gives him a potential lead, Tony pauses, and listens for the hum of the motorcycle following below him. When he hears the engine roar he's slightly, he'll never admit this to anyone, relieved to know that Steve was still okay on the ground. Knowing they were so close to a HYDRA base put Tony on edge, not for himself for being stuck in a jail cell for days, but for Steve who had a personal history with the scumbags. It's this very reason that Tony thought it might have been better for Steve to stay behind even if he had to lock up the soldier in Stark Tower - that is assuming he wouldn't try to jump out of a window - which he was prone to do when there was no other way out.

"Hey cap!" Tony calls out Steve through his earpiece. "I've got a heat signature in range. I'll be going on ahead."

"Right behind you."

It isn't long before Tony finds himself landing in the snow underneath him, coming to a rather clumsy landing, as he tries to get a good footing on uneven ground. One of his greaves ends up sinking into the snow and he takes a good few seconds pulling it out in exasperation. Once he can stand comfortably he lifts his head from the ground and spots the heat signature hidden in the walls of the house built in front of him. The figure is nothing but a blob of colors hunched over on the ground huddling their knees close to their chest.

Tony stares until Steve's motorcycle skids besides him, kicking up snow and throwing it onto Tony's armor, covering his visor until he uses a hand to flick it all off. He glances towards his side where Steve pulls himself up off his bike with ease. The two share a look before Tony gestures towards the door with his head, tilting it slightly to the side, telling Steve without any words that he could have the pleasure of knocking on the door.

The man clad in blue says nothing as he goes to the door and knocks on the wood with his knuckles. He makes sure to make it loud so that the single resident inside could hear that someone was at their door, but as Tony turns to look at the body heat signature on the floor he doesn't see any movement towards the door. The person only sits there - even as Steve knocks again - they make no effort to get up to answer the door.

Steve turns back to Tony who shrugs.

"Just break the door down cap." Tony suggests and Steve raises a brow.

"What? What if they're in trouble or something?" Tony says.

"Or what if we're breaking into their private property?"

"They are literally the only person in this entire town."

"So?" Steve retorts.

Tony rolls his eyes underneath his helmet before lifting up his hand towards the door. Instead of attempting to break down the door the hard way, using his shoulder and a lot of weight to knock it off it's hinges, he decided to shoot it down instead. With one quick blast of repulser fire aimed at the hinges, the door quickly falls at the lack of support, landing ungracefully with a heavy plop backwards into the house. Steve, at this point, gives Tony a hard look that tells Tony he's probably going to be scolded later. Despite knowing this Tony waves his hand in dismissal before stepping into the house, eyes focused on a certain point of the wall to his right, where the heat signature laid curled up and unmoving.

He moves forward locating a door to his right side. His iron coated left hand turned the knob and carefully opened the door as slowly as possible. He peeks in and his visor zooms in on the person they were looking for, bundled up in a giant fur coat, sitting still in place without moving a muscle. The only thing to indicate they were alive was their body heat signature and the slow steady rise of their shoulders when breathing.

"Uh - Tony." Steve clasps a hand on his shoulder. "Something… Something's off."

Tony knew not to throw Steve's worries off so easily, not when they were often right at times, but he felt himself compelled to approach the being anyways. He takes a few steps forward while gently saying, "We're not here to harm you - whoever you are. We're just here for some answers."

 _"Leave."_

Tony takes a step back out of shock because of the way their voice had sounded. It was like a bunch of clicks of the tongue, snapping and hissing, all while telling him to get out of the person's house. Now that he examined the person closer he could tell the figure was a man but hearing his voice also helped. It was deep and raspy as if he hadn't drunk water in days.

"I just want some answers." Tony held his hands up in defense. "Like, where did all the townspeople go? I'd like to know that."

With a screech the man pulls himself to his feet and it's then that Tony realizes that there was something very wrong with this man. Perhaps the pointy red eyes all over his face or the two large fangs protruding from his mouth. When he stands up it becomes clearer that what he's wearing isn't a fur coat but rather a giant brown bundle of fur on his chest. If Tony didn't know any better, he'd think the man to be a werewolf with how he looked, because right now he was a look-a-like with textbook traditional werewolves. Then Tony has to consider all the eyes on his face, not at all resembling a werewolf, and the best word to describe it pops up in his mind. Spider.

"LEAVE! LEAVE! LEAVE ME ALONE!" The man-creature yowls as he lunges for Tony. Tony already takes action and dodges the clumsy move. "YOU ARE NOT WELCOME! NOT! NOT! NOT!"

"We're not looking for a fight!" Steve speaks up but the creature can't see reason. It jumps on Steve and shows of it's pretty little fangs before trying to get a good angle to sink it's teeth into Steve's arm. Steve was much smarter than that though, retrieving his shield from his back, and ramming it into the creature with a show of strength. It flies to the opposite side of the room landing on the ground in a heap of confusion. It blinks multiple times, which made Tony shiver because ewww, why spiders? Of all things spiders? Why did they have to look so creepy?

"MEN! BAD MEN!" It howls at the top of it's lungs before scampering through the window. Steve quickly heads towards it to prevent it's escape but it already hops out of the window. It runs into the woods and Tony can still see its heat signature as it runs as full blast to get away from the both of them.

An uncomfortable silence settled as Steve and Tony shared glances.

Tony then spoke up on what was on both of their minds.

"What the hell was that thing?"

.

Bucky _hunts._ He is a predator. That is what he is.

Predator.

He _hunts._ He eats. He kills. He is trained to skin. To mangle.

"That won't do."

Predators do not pity their prey.

"How does it look? Sun might set soon how much time do we have? Thirty minutes?

 _Predators do not pity their prey._ They do not think twice about it either. They just do. That is what their nature tells them to do, that is how they operate.

Predators do not become friends with prey, Bucky thinks, but then he remembers things that he hadn't dreamed of. Ever since escaping HYDRA things returned to him, little clips, of a scrawny young kid with blonde hair. He smiles at him, tells him things will be alright, and Bucky believes him. He sees things that don't make sense, of his time in the wild, with attire he could have sworn he would have never worn were it up to HYDRA.

 _'And that's the thing you think about Bucky?'_ The blonde's voice rings in his head. They were in some sort of apartment, in some city, with big smiles on their faces. Bucky reaches forward his hand to ruffle the memory's hair until another voice interrupts his thoughts.

"Uhm... Bucky?"

Bucky blinks and finds his hand on top of Peter's head. The hair underneath his palm is a mess and that was evident that he had done the exact same thing he had done in his memory. Withdrawing his hand the hardened soldier examines Peter's raised eyebrow and the questioning look on his face.

 _Predators do not become friends with prey._

He knows Peter was weak. He wouldn't even be able to handle his own if Bucky wanted to kill him.

 _Predators -_

 _Predators do not **protect** their prey as if they were one of their own._

Bucky thinks of a wolf grabbing a pup by the nape of it's neck and guiding it to safety.

Peter -

 _Peter is not prey._

He is not a predator either.

"You are the weirdest person I've ever met." Peter mumbles under his breath as he turns to look at the setting sun once more.

"Sorry."

"What is there to be sorry about? You're different. I don't think you need to apologize for that."

Peter is a friend.


	13. Chapter 13

AN: AHHHH! So here's the deal - and no it's not _bad news_ persay, it's just an update on what's going on with me alongside an updated chapter! (A way overdue one) While I had originally planned to update _weekly..._ my laptop screen broke... and I can't get on my brother's computer as often as I would like because he had to begin working at home for a while. So no way did I give up on this story! Also a hurricane hit me to top it all off but otherwise I'm _okay._ Not dead. This writer will write on!

Here are a few answers to reviews. If you don't care just go ahead and skip all of these.

 **MagicWarriorDragon:** Hello! My gratitude for your cute review! At the time I read it I was so happy that I could make you happy!

 **soup:** Thank you for giving this story a second chance! I'm very excited to show you what I've got under my sleeves. Also _nooo_ it's not over, the last chapter was _not the last chapter!_ I'm so sorry I couldn't get to you about this sooner!

 **fandomsunited23:** YESS! YESSSS! AHHHH YES!

 **ancient midnight:** You are scary close.

 **Hashi-san:** It's not too far away! :D

 **PKWolf014:** I am thrilled you love what I've written so far!

 **Melancholy's Sunshine:** BALTO! I had totally forgotten about that movie! Good glob dude I _love_ your reviews, they are so creative.

Special thanks to all the other reviewers I haven't replied to - mostly because I couldn't find the words - but I'm thankful for your support. I'm also thankful for the time you all take to tell me what you feel because I love knowing how my audience feels.

.

While he dreams he sees his friends, again. It's just another cold reminder of how homesick he is. He'd like to walk down the streets of Queens again or across the weathered down roof-tops that not many got the chance to even gaze upon.

Often he'd find himself just looking down at the city perched on a ledge full-suited in his spider-man uniform while thinking on how _lucky_ he was to have it good. He was so fortunate to be able to eat under a roof, have friends who loved him, and an aunt who would dote on him even when he was in a bad mood. Fortunate, he thought, until his mind's view warps into the cold wastes of the snowy winter. The icy wind whistles it's tune but the music is lost on Peter. He feels nothing for it, just a deep foreboding feeling that tells him if they stay here any longer they'll starve, or freeze to death out in the wilds.

When he asked Bucky the man doesn't have much to add, just a grunt in agreement, or silence. Usually when he _does talk_ it's out of the blue - which is strange for the little time that Peter knew him - so he honestly still had no idea how to interpret a lot of what he did. Like that random ruffle of his hair... that came out of nowhere. Still the affection wasn't _unwanted_ because Peter had found himself enjoying the feeling, much to his dismay, but he tried not to think much of it. _Tried,_ being the key-word, because in all truth he could not get the action out of his head. It was just so out of character for the intimidating hydra soldier to suddenly be affectionate. It was a **huge** mood swing from the stern quiet he showed on a constant basis.

" _Dreaming won't take you far Peter. You gotta' put effort into it."  
_

The cold wastes vanish as a warm setting of his home takes place in front of him, Uncle Ben sitting at the table with a newspaper in his hand, with a steaming cup of coffee placed next to him courtesy of Aunt May.

"Who says I'm dreaming?" Peter throws his backpack on the couch before placing himself at the table as well. He gazes at the front page, a blur of words he can't make out, but he can see the picture of Spider-Man on the front saving someone's dog from a fire. "I think I've already accomplished a lot for my age."

 _"Oh? Do tell."_

Uncle Ben pulls the newspaper closer to his face.

"Well _for one_ I did get a cool ride in Gwen's new car -..." Peter joked but his uncle didn't seem to amused. He stayed silent as he continued reading on. Peter, thinking he might just be keeping one ear open for him, reaches forward to grab at the newspaper and pull it downwards. Expecting to see his uncle's face he moves back instantly when his uncle's image is destroyed by the appearance of another man's face.

 _Familiar._

The newspaper lays discarded on the table and Peter sees the Hydra insignia on the man's coat and it clicks in his head.

 _That guy in the interrogation room... wait... I... am I dreaming?_

"Ah Peter, I finally found you. Do you remember my name? Come to think of it, I don't think I ever told you! My name is Gustov, a pleasure to officially be introduced, since I so rudely skipped such manners when infiltrating your mind."

"You...?" Peter is gripping the arm of his chair now, not even aware that it was breaking underneath his strength.

"You didn't think you'd get away _that_ easily? It's not kind to escape your hosts without a proper goodbye after all!"

"I owe you nothing, least of all common courtesy." Peter glowers.

"Well you might reconsider if I tell you things back at home won't be too good for your aunt... shame what might happen to her if you don't return... we just might have to teach her how to properly raise a ward since you're evidence of her failure!"

"You would do best to stay away from her!" Peter jumps up from his chair, leaning forward aggressively, his hands itching to grab the man by the neck. He represses the urge as the man cackled. Gustov stands and with the flick of his fingers Peter's aunt walks in the room with a beaming smile on her face.

"She might even need to be punished for raising such a rebellious teen! That's just not acceptable."

Peter lurches forward, not even caring anymore, because inside his mind he thinks _it's just a dream. It's just a dream. If I kill him it won't harm him in the real world! It's just a dream!  
_

 _He's in my web after all -_

 ** _MY WEB_**

Peter stops his hands as he feels liquid dripping from his mouth. The green goo falls off his chin and plops onto his extended hands in a gross color of green. It burns his skin and he quickly shakes his hands to stop it from melting his flesh off. He calls out in terror as the pain grows at a terrifying rate and he runs towards the sink. _Cold water - oh how he wanted cold water - make it stop!_

 _"_ Well that's an interesting development." Gustov narrows his eyes, "Perhaps had we implemented experiment-..."

Gustov stops and sighs.

"But my time is up as is yours. We will see each other again, Peter."

Gustov reaches a hand up to caress his fuzzy chin, unshaven and ungroomed, unlike the Hydra uniform he wore which hadn't had a crinkle in sight.

"Wait! You can't just leave! Wait!" Peter reaches out to grab his arm but it phases right through. Why... why!?

"Haha... all in due time Peter... all in due time..."

.

Peter shoots up with a gasp of breath.

He's not too tired nor eager to dare to try to sleep again.

That... that man... _he was in his mind._ He was incredibly tired of hearing things and _seeing_ things that weren't supposed to be in his head. He hated, _hated,_ this.

And of course -

The headaches -

They come right after the dreams.

He clutches his head and feels the onslaught of pain. He feels so woozy that he's half tempted to get up and run outside to throw up his guts out. Yet even at the slightest attempt of standing up, his stomach turns, and warns him with a sting of dizziness to not even dare going anywhere in his state. With a groan Peter makes it known that he's not exactly having a great time sitting on the floor and it isn't long before he feels a hand gently land on his head.

"Peter...?" Bucky speaks.

 _Gotta push through this..._ Peter groans inwardly. _For me. For Bucky. Can't show weakness._

"Just give me a moment." Peter wheezes, his hands moving to cuddle his stomach in his arms, as he hunches forward to ease the pain as best as he can.

"Peter." Bucky gently calls him once more, "We _need to move."_

 _"_ We can't go anywhere without... without suffering." Peter bites his bottom lip. The pain lessens, slightly, enough for him to look up at Bucky who stares down at him with those misty blue eyes of his.

"I saw a cloud smoke. Something is coming." Bucky tells him, his hand lifting up off of Peter's head, and landing once more by his side.

"Smoke...? What if it's a villager...?"

"I also heard shootings."

"Shootings..." The thought swirls in his head. "Well we have to check it out -..." He can't just leave some villager out there defenseless when there were strange monsters lurking about. His sense of heroism tells him to help and so he stands up and heads for the door even when his body threatens to collapse on him. He opens the door, weakly, stumbling outside while looking out towards the cluttered trees on the outskirts of the village.

 _NEST! NEST! NEST!_

The minute he gets a good grip on himself another onslaught of thoughts intrude his own and they overrun his own. He blanks out, trying to understand what's being said to him, trying to interpret _anything_ that's being spoken to him in a jumble of words.

 _"PETER!"_

He turns abruptly and looks up.

A creature sits atop of his roof looking... looking like... like... a spider humanoid. It had two legs, two arms, and fuzzy thick pincers shooting out from it's mouth. It's coat is in tatters revealing spots of black fuzz on it's skin.

How... how did this _thing_ know who he was?

How the heck did any of the freaking spiders know who he was!?

HOW could he HEAR what spiders were saying!?

But then again was this... thing... really a spider?

" _HELP. HELP KIN! HELP KIN!"  
_

Peter watches as the spider-creature blinks it's many red eyes at him. He doesn't know how to reply but besides him he can feel Bucky tense up. The man's hand was already at his boot, pulling out a knife he had hidden there, and gripping it's hilt with a death-grip. If provoked Peter knew that Bucky wouldn't be merciless to the mutant in front of them so Peter holds a hand out as if to calm him.

"Wait... I... let me... try to speak to it..." Peter can barely believe what the heck he's saying but _whatever -_ it was worth a shot. He can't think very rationally after having just woken from a nightmare, stumbling outside, and finding some freak sitting ontop of the roof he had just been resting under seconds before.

So he speaks.

"What's wrong?"

The spider-creature almost seems _surprised_ he even replied at all but it gets it's wits back together quickly as it jumps off the rooftop. It lands on the snow a few inches away from them. The creature itself was pretty tall and probably would be taller than Bucky if it didn't slouch forward so much.

" _INTRUDE! INTRUDERS INTRUDE ON SILENCE! ON PEACE!"  
_

"Alright... I... might be able to help... if you help me." Peter offers.

" _HELP."  
_

"Okay... um..." Peter takes a breath. "Where did all the townspeople go?"

The creature seethes, _"INTRUDERS FODDER. FOOD FOR KIN."_

Peter takes a step back and doesn't notice Bucky taking a protective step forward at the same time.

"You... you _ate them_?"

" _FULFILLING THEY WERE."_

Now _Peter really was going to throw up._

All those people... all those...

He swallowed.

"What are you?"

" _I AM KIN. YOU ARE KIN. BLOOD WE SHARE. FAMILY."  
_

"I am _not_ your family." Peter would have to put a stop there. He didn't want to be affiliated with _murderers_ even if they were just acting on instinct. They slaughtered the entire town! They... they killed so many people just to satisfy their hunger!

" _HYDRA CREATED ME..."_ Ooze dripped from it's mouth as it crouched onto the snow. " _FROM YOU."  
_

" _PETER."_ It says his name. He _doesn't want it to say his name - this disgusting... **thing.**_

" _FATHER."_ It caws as it approaches him but he takes even more steps back. Bucky takes that as enough initiative to run forward to attack even when Peter cried out for him to stop. The creature screeched as Bucky stabbed a knife into it's chest with no warning and it howled in pain. Looking towards Peter with unblinking eyes it called out for help with it's stare, but Peter made no move to assist it even as Bucky pulled his knife back out to take another shot at him. The creature jumps into the air and back onto the roof even with it's new-found wound, causing Bucky to adjust his stance.

The spider cries out as limbs ripped through it's jacket and popped out on it's back. It yowled in pain as it grew into an unnatural size, dwarfing both Bucky and Peter put together, and the wound that had been inflicted upon it disappeared quickly with it's new transformation. Peter honestly didn't think he'd be able to take the thing on with how weak he was at the moment... even though he had regained a considerable amount of strength just from eating... he wasn't sure if he'd be dead-weight for Bucky if it decided to attack him. It'd been _ages_ since he had done anything to defend himself, he was afraid he'd be rusty, even if most of his moves almost had seemed natural to him at one point. It may just be his lack of confidence that might kill either him or Bucky or _both of them._

He didn't have much time to mull over what action he must take next as the creature lunges forward in the air, heading straight for Bucky.

All he could register was the sound of an engine spur to life and a hand grabbing his arm.

"Geez, Peter, I didn't take you as some sort of troublemaker."

The voice clicks in Peter's mind.

 _"Tony?"_ He croaks in disbelief.


	14. Chapter 14

**AN:** I'm a bit too tired to reply to any reviews at the moment. Just know that I've read each and every single one. I genuinely appreciate the time you all take to write down reviews because I really am grateful for the feedback. It fills my heart with joy to hear what you guys have to say. I haven't published any chapters lately because I've been busy with college. It's proving to be more of a challenge than originally thought but I'll make it through! Thank you so much for the support guys!

* * *

"Tony?"

Peter has had the wind knocked out of him before. Flash Thompson knew how to throw a good punch and Peter was usually on the receiving end. One thing led to the next and he was on the ground, struggling for air, with no focus on anything else.

He just wanted to breathe.

He just _needed_ to breathe.

It was after a quip Iron Man made. Something he couldn't hear after he had been tossed a few feet away like a rag doll. The moment he had landed on the ground was when his lungs failed him. He doesn't think of anything else - just getting some air back into his system. It's over in a few shallow gasps. His eyes, which had been glued to the white sheet of snow underneath him, waver upwards.

He sees Iron Man hovering in the air - the palms of his gauntlets glowing blue - ready to shoot at a moment's notice. The creature itself is crouched low to the ground, green ooze dripping from it's jaw, and eyes glowing hazardously. Peter pulls himself up to his knees where he takes a moment to look over his shoulder towards Bucky. With a single look he can tell his companion is conflicted, stance ready to defend, all the while internally debating with himself on what move he should take next.

"Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?" Tony says, slightly disgusted by the green ooze coming from it's mouth. "Seriously. I want to know."

It lets out a long painful yowl. Peter sees the cause through it's ripped up jacket. Purple blood seeps out of a freshly inflicted wound and it seethes in pain.

"Peter." Before he realizes it, Bucky is crouched at his side, with a lingering worry in his eyes. His hand reaches out, timidly, as if to touch Peter. It hovers over his arm in hesitation. "Are… you… okay?"

"Me? Yeah. Yeah. I'm fine." Peter says more to himself than to Bucky. He attempts to get on his feet without any help but ends up reaching out clumsily to hold onto Bucky's shoulder. Fortunately Bucky doesn't seem to mind it as Peter regains his balance and even rises up alongside him.

"Iron. Man." Bucky spells out to Peter and he points at Tony dressed in his red and gold armor. "Enemy." Bucky completes.

"Enemy? No, no no." Peter dismisses the claim immediately. "He's a friend!"

Bucky furrows his brows in frustration.

"Enemy." He grits his teeth.

"Easy! No need to get worked up about it." Peter attempted to soothe his friend with a pat on the shoulder. It doesn't help Bucky ease up at all though, no, if anything he tenses even more. He looked ready to bolt. Either in the opposite direction or towards Tony for a fist-fight even though there was already an enemy present. The weird freak of nature that had attempted to lunge for him.

"Danger. To you. To _me._ " He stresses. "Why… cannot… understand?"

"He's not a danger." Peter reassures Bucky. "Why else would he have saved me?"

"Save… you…? No. Toss."

"He tossed me aside so I wouldn't be in the way."

"We. Go." Bucky grounds out. "Away."

Peter bites his bottom lip and looks back at Tony who was a bit distracted with their unwelcome guest. Tony was their ticket out of here and if they left him they'd be stuck in this cold wasteland for much longer than wanted. Peter isn't sure he'd survive another day out here with his nightmares and constant anxiety. It was mentally draining and exhausting. It'd be nice to have an actual meal too.

"No. No, we have to stay here." Peter's voice shakes.

"Oh man, how am I going to wash _this_ out!?" Tony yelps as green slime is flicked onto his suit. The creature jumps into the air, lurching, as Tony shoots energy blasts at it's form. The eight-legged mutant is quick to dodge with it's sharp reflexes and proves to be more difficult to hit than anticipated. "What _are_ you anyways?" He directs towards the spider. "Just looking at you leaves a bad taste in my mouth."

Peter takes a step forward, as if to help Tony, until he remembers that every person in his company thinks he's a powerless citizen. If he were to show off his powers now, Tony would no doubt connect the dots to Spider-Man, and Bucky might feel betrayed to having been lied to. Any progress of trust made with Bucky would have all been for nothing.

"Hey. Hey!" Tony yells out. Peter doesn't understand who's attention he's trying to grab until he notices that the spider had turned towards him. It runs forward at a shocking speed, hissing, looking ready to bite his head off. Peter, wanting his head intact, finds himself ready to run for it until Bucky grabs hold of his arm. With a swift movement Peter is pulled roughly behind Bucky. Bucky holds up his metal arm and braces for impact with the creature. Sure enough it jumps on him, it's pincers attempting to penetrate through the metal, but ultimately not going through. That doesn't stop the green ooze, however, and how it runs down his arm slowly. When it drips of his arm and falls onto the fabric of his jacket… smoke appears almost instantly… alerting Peter that Bucky's jacket was melting.

"Bucky!" He shouts. Bucky makes no move at the sound of his name. Instead he keeps his position so that Peter does not come to harm.

"Still here." Tony reminds everyone as he shoots repulsor fire at the creature. It yowls when it's hit multiple times in the back, falling off of Bucky, and twitching on the ground. It wriggled around like a bug squashed underneath someone's shoe.

"PETER!" It cries. "PETER. HELP."

Peter can do nothing but watch as it's blood turns the white snow a shade of purple. Slowly the life fades out of it's eyes… and it let's out a final pathetic noise. All he can do is watch it's quivering form in horror, wondering how in the world it knew him, and what was it even trying to do? Did it even deserve to die? Something just didn't seem right.

"So. That happened." Tony lands on the ground near the spider. He kicks it for good measure, grimacing underneath his helmet while doing so. "Why exactly did it want to kill you?"

"Kill… me? Did it really want to kill me…?" Peter mumbled. "I'm not sure what it wanted at all."

"Well it knew your name." Tony hums in thought. He quickly changes the subject, however, by questioning,"And um… Bucky… right?"

Tony examines Bucky up and down. "I wanted to meet you. Cap talks about you all the time."

"Cap…?" Bucky repeats.

"Captain America. Steve Rogers. Wow, you really don't remember do you?"

"I... " Bucky sounds conflicted.

"Well don't worry he shouldn't be too far behind. Don't know when he'll make it though. Haven't exactly _seen_ him since I headed off to chase this… thing." Tony gestures towards the corpse before his feet. "Looked almost human at first but that was from its backside. Now that I get a better look at it and well… it doesn't seem human at all."

"It kept speaking to me." Peter spoke. "It even called me… it's father."

He was still shaken up over that. It made little to no sense as to why it would refer to him as it's dad.

"Not sure why."

What would even prompt it to do such a thing?

Tony visibly perks up even though the atmosphere is considerably negative. "Anyways, Peter! Not the reunion I pictured but _man_ is it good to see you! I've been looking everywhere for you!" He moves as if to reach out for Peter but immediately Bucky takes a step forward. He glowered at him dangerously, daring him to make another move.

"Um - okay?" Tony retracts his hand. "Didn't mean to offend you buddy."

"Don't… touch… Peter." Bucky growls.

Tony raises his hands in a sign of surrender. Bucky doesn't step down and snarls like a rabid dog, not accepting Tony's sign of defeat, and instead warning him off to _back off._ That is, until Peter places a hand on his shoulder, and Bucky stops. Peter confronts Bucky's cautious stare with a nervous smile, hoping that it's enough to tell him that Tony is okay, and that there was no need to protect him from someone who considered as a friend. If anything, Peter was ecstatic that Tony was here, because that meant he hadn't forgotten him, and that for once in his life someone had _returned for him._

"Peter." Tony addresses him, looking back the protective guard dog, and right into his eyes. "There are people out there looking for you. It's time for you to go back home."

"Looking for me?"

"Yeah. A few of your friends got together and formed search parties to find you. They haven't been lucky because you aren't exactly in New York."

"You mean…?" Peter thinks of his friends. Gwen. Harry. Mary Jane. The thought of any of them searching for him with such an effort made his pound against his ribcage. They hadn't given up on him.

"There are people who miss you kiddo." Tony removes his faceplate and gives Peter a lopsided smile.

"I… can I go home?"

"It's all smooth sailing from here." Tony assures.

Peter beams as excitement swells up in his chest. He can barely contain his happiness when he understood that he could go home. It meant he'd be free from abuse, from the beatings, and from the experimenting. From staying in a barely livable lonely cell for what might have been the rest of his days. He would finally be home, in his bed, only caring about homework or a test that was coming up in a week. He would go back to his old life and _live again._

Not just **survive.**

 **Live.**

But a thought occurs to him and looks at the back of Bucky's head.

"What about Bucky?"

Tony's smile falters.

"Uh yeah. I don't know. Cap said he'd take care of him if I found him."

"Wait that means you'll take him away…?"

"Probably." Tony doesn't show any care for Bucky and instead holds a face of apathy. "Didn't really come here for him kid. Came for you."

Peter bit his bottom lip. For some reason the idea of Bucky being separated from him didn't settle well in his stomach. Just thinking about the havoc he might cause or the emotional turmoil he could be put in.

Also… he kind of… doesn't want him to leave.

"I…" Peter looks up with a newfound determination. "You either take us both together or neither of us."

Tony quirks a brow. Following this, Tony falls silent for a minute or two, contemplating silently on the next course of action. Tony eyes both Bucky and Peter until his shoulders drop in defeat.

"Fine." He relents. "Just because I'm saying yes doesn't mean I'm happy about it."

Peter pumps a fist in the air and lets out a rough cheer which is completely dismissed by Tony as he continues, "Anyways, Jarvis. Call Steve. I think he'll be excited to know we've found his… uh… sidekick."

"It shall be done sir." Jarvis states. **  
**

"Now that's taking care of. I call shotgun!" Tony raises his hand and waves it around similar to that of an impatient child.

Peter blinked.

"What do you mean?"

"You didn't think I'd come unprepared did you? I brought my ride!"

Tony whistles for exaggeration as the Quinjet appears in view in the sky above them, with seemingly no pilot.

"Luckily no one was using it this weekend with the rest of the Avengers going on about their own business and such."

Peter stares at the giant machine hovering over all of them - one thought occurs in his mind.

 _I'm going home._


	15. Chapter 15

**AN:** Finals are over! The semester is over! Expect more chapters my lovelies! I passed all my classes by the way (even though I failed a final, yikes) Thank you _oh so much_ for being patient with me!

Anyways as always here's a few answers to some reviews. You can go ahead and skip these if you just want to go straight to the chapter!

Castella Leena: I wouldn't dream of abandoning this story!

MelodiofHope: Well you're going to see now. ;)

Curry-llama: Gahh! Way to guilt-trip me!

MythologyStar: Ah one of my favorite reviewers. Don't worry yourself about your 'short' review (it seemed long to me… xD), I loved it all the same.

SilentAqua: I agree with you! Although I liked Spiderman Homecoming I didn't exactly enjoy the side characters too well. I'm a bit of traditionalist when it comes to Spiderman so I'm still going to stick with Harry, Gwen, and Mary Jane.

Hashi-san: I know this is rather late but thank you for the review! I'm so glad you liked the last chapter, I say this a lot to everyone who reviews, but seriously reading reviews like yours always make me want to write an even better chapter each time I publish the next chapter to this fic.

Melancholy's Sunshine: Yeah that's essentially what's going to happen. x'D

Kry Chi: Not as great as you. ;)

Monkeybaby, guest(s), Modern Demigod Hero, xXPinkMewXx, and kenobi1 (who is, by the way, my favorite Star Wars character if I didn't mention that already. If so here it is again!) thank you so much for your reviews!

* * *

The shuttle kicks up a storm of noise as it hovers above all of them. The trees nearby are shaking with their branches rattling unhappily while Peter's hair is whipping angrily against his forehead. He wants to bring a hand up to his eyes but he's painfully aware that Bucky is clutching his arm. Bucky keeps Peter rooted to the ground and maybe it was for the fear that he might be swept up. It was a wild guess. He hadn't a clue as to what was going on in Bucky's head. He wished he could grab a peek at his thoughts. His actions were always so strange and impulsive. He wasn't like this at all a few days ago when they had first met when Peter still held the guise as a Hydra agent.

"No I'm _not_ forgetting anything JARVIS, I know what I-... oh… right. Cap." Peter picks up Tony's voice in his filtered rumblings. "It's not my fault that I'm faster than that antique motorcycle he rides! We'll just have to make a detour on the way back to the tower."

"Is something wrong?" Peter asked.

"No. No. Not at all. Go ahead and make yourselves comfortable in the Quinjet, I have a friend to call."

Peter makes a motion to head towards the lowering ramp of the Quinjet until Bucky's sturdy arm jerks him backwards.

Peter (in his eagerness to go home) let out an exasperated sigh. He can see the look of determination in Bucky's eyes and then he looks back to their escape route. The Quinjet in it's technological glory is waiting for them to board it and Bucky was preventing him from doing so. How could he convince Bucky that he'd be okay? That _they'd_ be okay going on the ship together?

"Bucky." He begins. It's not a good beginning, just the calling of his name, but it's something that keeps Bucky's eyes focused on his own. "It's safe. Understand?"

Bucky makes no move.

"We won't be separated." Peter tries again.

Bucky blinks.

"Peter. Stay in sight?"

"Yes." Peter answered with a hint of relief in his voice. Bucky relaxes his grip on Peter's arm and Peter gave Bucky one last wary look over. Once he was assured that Bucky wouldn't try to hold him back again, Peter turns, and heads up the ramp. He ignored how it felt like he could fall off the ramp backwards, how wobbly it felt, and instead focused on the metallic interior of the Quinjet.

This was his ticket home.

Bucky is close on his heels watching Peter's every move like a nervous mother. Peter can feel Bucky's eyes burning through the back of his head and suddenly he wished he hadn't told Bucky that they wouldn't be seperated. _He didn't promise it after all,_ even if it felt like he had promised something, he hadn't verbally acknowledged it to be a promise. At the moment Peter just wanted to go home and _relax._ Bucky following him everywhere was not relaxing even… even if it felt… safe… Safe because Bucky was there taking care of him even if Peter hadn't asked him to.

 _Not the time to get gushy._ Peter grumbled inwardly.

Peter sits himself down on one of the seats and attempts to get comfortable. The chair was a nice change compared to the hard floor of his cell or of the deserted home he had been camping in. Just feeling a slight cushion beneath his back was enough to send a wave of satisfaction through his veins. He closed his eyes, tilted his head backwards, and made a blissful sigh. It isn't until he opened his eyes that he noticed Bucky hadn't sat down yet. No. Instead he was standing next to Peter's seat with eyes like a hawk. His eyes dart back and forth between objects in the Quinjet in caution.

Peter's shoulders slumped.

This was going to happen all the time wasn't it?

Bucky's restlessness was making Peter uneasy. The way Bucky stood on guard reminded him of the start of his days in his cell. He was always on guard with his eyes trained on the door 24/7. The only time he ever took them off was when he dozed off from sleep exhaustion. Then again - while he had been trapped in that cell for quite a while - he had no idea what they did to Bucky. Maybe they had done something to cause this behavior, flipped a switch in his brain that put him on full alert mode, or maybe this was a result of being _away_ from Hydra.

He couldn't say anything for certain.

" _Now go in gent- Hey!? Are you listening to what I'm saying?_ " Peter's heightened hearing picked up Tony's voice. His head turns toward the exit where he hears heavy footsteps clicking against the metal ramp.

Peter blinked.

 _No way._

He wasn't a fanboy.

He didn't _freak out_ like some people did when they saw heroes but - oh who is he kidding? This was Captain America! You know, _the guy who punched Hitler in the face!?_

Peter is too busy gawping to know the fierce eye contact going on between his companion and the living legend himself.

"Bu-... Bucky…" Captain America pulls the cowl off of his head and reached out towards the metal-armed man. Warning bells are going off in Peter's head because he knew that Bucky's reaction would be unpredictable. He doubted that Bucky could actually _hurt_ Captain America but he still didn't want them to get into a fist fight.

"I told you to take it slowly!" Tony groaned as he walked in. Peter doesn't pay him any mind, not when Captain America is a few inches from touching Bucky's forearm.

Peter panics.

He stood up and took Captain America's hand into his own.

"You must be Captain America right!? Wow! It's such an honor!"

He wanted to vanish in thin air right then and there.

 _WhatamIdoingWhatamIdoing_

"Yup. Captain America in the flesh. He was going to help me find you but I did most of the work. Some help he was." Tony makes his way into their conversation. He pats Captain America on the shoulder jokingly but it still isn't enough to take the Captain's eyes off of Bucky.

What kind of relationship did these two have again? Captain America looked like he knew Bucky but Bucky on the other hand looked ready to choke someone. His eyes were narrowed dangerously with his hands hovering in the air. If called for, Peter had no doubt Bucky's hands would go straight to the knife in his boot, and Peter didn't want that.

Peter's efforts to help calm the situation seemed to be in vain because somehow he made it seem worse.

Bucky strides forward and grabs Peter's wrist. He pulls him backwards so that Bucky is standing in between both him and Captain America.

Peter gulped.

"Bucky -"

Now where had Peter heard that name before?

When the Captain said it- he made it sound familiar.

"I've been looking for you. Everywhere." He finally finished.

"Looking for… me?" Bucky scowls. "To assassinate…?"

"What? No! I'd never dream of it!" Captain America defended himself with haste. "No. I was looking for you because you're my friend. I couldn't leave you… at the hands of Hydra. It just wasn't right."

Bucky didn't look convinced to all the occupants in the room, except for Peter who couldn't see any of Bucky's facial expressions, but he could tell that the atmosphere was getting more stuffy by the moment.

Captain America reached for Bucky once more but Bucky snarled like a rabid dog. Captain America withdrew his hand quickly in shock.

That was when it all came to Peter in a flash.

It was in history class in his freshman year when he learned more about Captain America's adventures. There was a man who was close to him- who fought by Captain America's side even in the worst conditions, and some of his classmates liked to humor the idea that this man was like Captain America's 'sidekick.' Peter had been sleeping nearly half the class due to a rather tiring day of patrolling New York, so he hadn't made an effort to remember any names.

Bucky.

That was his name.

He looked different.

I guess that could happen to any man misplaced in time. Bucky wasn't supposed to be _here._ He was supposed to be dead. Laying six feet under somewhere with stacks of flowers on his grave for the gratitude of his his service to his country. Yet he stood before Peter with a brooding look on his face. Dark pits hanging underneath his eyes and Peter never noticed how worn out Bucky had looked. He was too focused on his own well-being that he had failed to watch out for Bucky. It was the least he could have done. Peter might not have been in great condition the entire time but he was _genetically enhanced because of a spider._ He could have put it to use somehow. To help a fellow man out.

To help a friend out.

Peter puts a hand on Bucky's shoulder. The effect is immediate. Bucky turns his head slightly as if to look at Peter and visibly calms. That doesn't mean he'll take an eye off of his blonde friend in his uncertainty on what he might do.

"I don't want to interrupt this _touching reunion_ but we have places to be." Tony spoke up. "Jarvis. Set a course for the Avenger's tower."

"Of course sir." Jarvis complied with his master's command and the Quinjet began to take action. Peter had to sit himself down when he felt the plane pull upwards for fear that he might be knocked over onto the ground. Bucky and Steve are unmoving even while the ship's movement suggested either could fall over.

"What…" Captain America swallows and Bucky makes the first move. He seats himself next to Peter, eyes trained on Captain America's, and Peter knew that if he were in the Captain's shoes he would have been terrified. "What was it like?"

The question is left unanswered as it hung in the air. Bucky refused to speak any longer and all the occupants were put into an unsettling silence.

It was like this nearly the entire flight. The only thing that would break the silence was the occasional shift, Jarvis' voice popping up to inform the passengers of their estimated time until arrival at their destination, and the low humming of the Quinjet. Even Tony with the blabber mouth that wouldn't be quiet during Peter's cell time was being silent, observing his blonde friend, but his gaze would always go back to Peter. Tony would check him over, once, twice, almost as if he wasn't certain Peter was there. He made no effort to approach Peter with the guard dog at his side, so he settled with examining the situation from a distance.

When Peter sees the New York skyline two suffocating hours later he jumps out of his seat.

He runs towards the Quinjet's windshield in a hurry. When he takes in the sight, he takes it in greedily, because this is what he had been longing for.

It was surreal.

He didn't think he'd get so emotional.

Even so, he doesn't stop the tears from rolling down his face.

 _Home._


	16. Chapter 16

AN: This is the first updated chapter for this fanfiction of 2018! My New Year's resolution is to write more! What about you guys? This chapter is very late. This is mostly because I'm addicted to Persona 5 and I couldn't stop myself from binge gaming. Please forgive this cruel and wicked author!

A few answers to reviews. Go ahead and skip this if it doesn't interest you.

Guest123: You're making me blush! Have a good day my friend!

curry-llama: Ohohohon you shall know my dear. You shall know! But yes that is indeed an amusing image.

Melancholy's Sunshine: Yes. Yes I agree, poor Bucky, who is not incredibly mentally stable at the moment. This puppers is very protective.

forsakenfoxshadow: I'm surprised that you remember that part in Wonder and See. I actually have something planned regarding that but I won't reveal too much. Aunt May will play a role in this story though.

Kenobi1: Thanks man! Appreciate it!

PhantomGoat13: I'm glad you enjoy the remake! I definitely tried a lot harder on this story than Wonder and See.

Spider-Man Super-Fan: This is rather late but Merry Christmas to you too!

Golden Bearded Dragon: Your review flattered me! I'm glad you enjoy this fanfiction and I hope that you will be able to continue enjoying future chapters.

Lina03, Guest(s), themarveluniverse29, loveofbooks14, kookaloo, monkeybaby, Modern Demigod Hero, xXPinkMewXx (thank you!), Mr. ReadMore, gammathetaalpha, and unimportance thank you all for reviewing! I read all of your reviews and I'm grateful you took the time to write them out!

* * *

Steve stares.

Bucky doesn't return his gaze and Steve is left with more questions than answers. When he first saw Bucky his heart had stopped for a few seconds, his breathing hitched, and his mind devoid of thought. He had took in Bucky's ragged appearance and wanted to sweep the man into a comforting embrace between two lost comrades. He wanted to tell Bucky everything that had happened, the things that had changed for Steve, and how the world had moved on without the both of them. He also wanted to tell him how _alone he had felt_ in this time period where things were much different than he was used to. They were both men battling against the bonds of time and Steve thinks, _'Bucky will know.'_

Steve tears off his cowl in a fit of emotion. First relief that he had finally found his friend, then guilt that it had taken so long, and sorrow to what his friend had become. HYDRA, he thinks, did Bucky no good at all. The man he once knew who had the most charming of smiles now looked empty.

Tony tells Steve something but it's nothing to his ears. Just words that fly past his head because he's only focused on Bucky. That's when he feels his hand shift from his side and not due to his own will. A boy with messy mop of brown hair takes his hand within his own and shakes it with vigor.

 _This is the boy Tony was looking for._

Steve wants to be polite. He feels as if he needs to say something to make the kid feel welcome because just looking at how scrawny he was vaguely reminded him of himself before he had turned into Captain America. Even though he wished to be polite, Peter's hand is forcefully taken form his own, and pulled behind Bucky's figure in a protective stance.

 _What?_

Bucky hadn't shown any emotion towards Steve. No compassion, no sorrow, nor any sort of acknowledgment to let him know that he wasn't unfeeling. Yet when the kid had interacted with Steve, Bucky took action, and acted like a protective guardian. An emotion flashes through Bucky's face and Steve feels a pang in his heart. He's jealous that the kid can get such emotion out of Bucky even in his HYDRA influenced state. What exactly happened between the two to demonstrate such a bond? It reminded him of the old days when he and Bucky would watch each other's backs with little worries that something would go wrong. He was just some Brooklyn kid and Bucky was the guy who pulled him up from drowning in the chaos that ran his life.

"Bucky-..." Steve's throat feels dry when he calls out for him. "I've been looking for you. Everywhere."

"Looking for... me?" Bucky scowls. "To assassinate?"

"What!? No! I'd never dream of it!" Steve is horrified such a thing could even be insinuated.

 _What have they done to you?_

"No. I was looking for you because you're my friend. I couldn't leave you in the hands of HYDRA. It just... it's not right." Steve finished. He reached out his hand, longing to give his friend a comforting touch, but then Bucky let's out the most venomous growl he's ever heard. Steve is quick to withdraw his hand in pure shock.

Steve's frustration began to grow as he came to a understanding that Bucky may _never remember him_ even with the lifetime of experiences they shared together and judging by his actions he may not even begin to trust him.

Bucky turned his head towards the boy behind him when a hand is placed on his shoulder. His stiff posture visibly relaxed slightly and he seems calm if only for a moment. To think the boy would have such an immediate effect on him...

"I don't want to interrupt this _touching reunion_ but we have place to be." Tony spoke up. "Jarvis. Set a course for the Avengers tower."

"Of course sir." Jarvis answered his creator in reply.

Steve has a billion questions in his mind and fails to register the Quinjet shifting through the air. He wants to ask so much but he chokes on his words. He can't say seem to find anything to say until his mouth finally decides to move. "What... What was it like?" Steve swallows air in anticipation for an answer. He isn't surprised when he receives no answer to his question but he is heavily disappointed. This would take time, it seemed, and judging the situation... the best way to get any answer was through Tony's search project. The boy who had calmed Bucky with no words.

With a newfound determination, Steve glanced at the boy once more, who sat buckled into one of the seats in the Quinjet. To get Bucky to open up, he would probably have to get to the boy first, and maybe then he would find what he was looking for. However as evident by Bucky's previous actions - it wouldn't be easy to even get close to the brunette because Bucky had shown obvious disdain when they both shared physical contact.

Steve stops looking at the kid when Bucky sends him a nasty glare. With a painful sigh Steve gave attention to Tony who was mumbling words silently under his breath while examining the control panel of the Quinjet. Occasionally, Tony would look up from his rambling to look at Peter with a tint of worry in his eyes, and Steve suddenly recalled Tony having mentioned that he was trapped in the same cell with him. Judging from the bruises Tony came home with he had judged their cell time in Hydra to be awful. It was safe to assume the kid didn't have it any better except when he looked at him... he didn't see many injuries. He only saw the hint of healing bruises and fading cuts disappearing from his skin.

For a moment he believed that the brown haired boy didn't have as tough of a time as Tony. That is until he recalled the information having been given to him by Tony that the 'friend' he was looking for had a worse time being roughed up in the Hydra operative base then he did. He was sure that he would have looked worse than he did unless he shared a similar healing factor that Steve had.

That, in itself, was highly unlikely.

Perhaps he was looking way too deep into this.

All he had done the entire trip was escape into deep thought while observing the occupants in the Quinjet. All who noticed him watching them one point or another. None of them spoke about it and Steve felt a faint blush appear on his cheeks. He should know better then to rudely stare at people.

It wasn't long before Jarvis announced their close proximity to New York. What Steve saw was the typical sight of the city he had grown accustomed to. A grand sign of the change of times in the United States. Steve was used to the view so he found nothing interesting in it. It was all something he had seen many times before on his journeys both inside and outside the city.  
It must have been different for the thin boy who got up to look at the window with a glazed look on his face. The boy's back was turned towards him so he couldn't determine any further emotion. Instead, he heard a sniff, and saw the shaking of his shoulders.

Bucky made an attempt to get up from his seat when he saw his companion in distress but Tony was already at Peter's side giving him a pat on the head.

"It's alright Peter. You'll see her soon."

 _Her?_

"What...?" Peter spoke slowly. "Are you talking about my Aunt May?"

"Yeah. She and a couple of your friends have been searching for you for months. Never gave up, none of them. I'm sure they'll all be ecstatic to see you home."

"My friends..." Peter trailed off. He sniffed again and pulled an arm up to wipe away the tears hidden from Steve's view. "You talked to them?"

"Not to them specifically." Tony told him. "I talked to Harry Osborn's father."

"What did he say?" Steve heard the curious tint in Peter's voice.

"Well he mentioned how they gathered up search parties to look for you. Although they don't have much time to do that anymore, and it's not nearly as frequent as it was at the beginning of your kidnapping, they still do it occasionally with hopes to find you." Tony stopped there before continuing, "I also found out what HYDRA intended to do to you. I know it's a sensitive subject to discuss when you just escape their base but I thought you'd like to see the files yourself when we head back to the Avenger's Tower."

Steve listened closely.

"No. Not until I find out that Aunt May is safe." Peter quickly replied with no hesitation. "She's more important to me. I want to let her know I'm okay."

"Alright. I can't argue with that." Tony shrugged before gesturing towards Bucky. "And what do you want us to do with the big guy? From the looks of it, he doesn't want to be separated from you. By the way... uh... could you tell him to stop glaring at me? It feels like he's undressing me with his eyes. Gross."

Peter finally turned away from the window to look at Bucky.

"Right... I... uh... honestly don't know..."

"Well there's two options kid." Tony folded his arms across his chest. "We could hide him or turn him into an organization called SHIELD. They _really_ want to get their grimey hands on him to interrogate him for HYDRA information. Who knows what kind of secrets he has there in his head that could be uncovered with experimental SHIELD technology."

* * *

Peter blinked at Tony's options. Bucky had done nothing but be kind to him in the lengths they had traveled together. It felt like it would be a betrayal if he turned his friend in.

 _Friend._

"I couldn't do that to him." Peter felt his heart drop into his stomach at the image of Bucky entering another unforgiving place. He wanted Bucky to live a better life rather then the one that could be waiting for him. He wanted him to be healthy. He wanted him to be free. "He deserves more than that."

"Then where do you suggest we hide him?" Tony asked.

"Hide? I..." Could he just impose in on Aunt May and tell her to house an unfamiliar stranger? "I don't have any place I can think of."

That's when Captain America, who had been silent nearly all this time, stood up. He gathered everyone's attention upon his movement and he moved his mouth to say, "I'm sure there are things that can be arranged. I can look after him."

"Uh. No. SHIELD watches you like a hawk Cap." Tony dismisses the suggestion with the wave of his hand. Steve's lips curled downwards into a frown. "Imagine what they'd do if they found out you were housing a criminal?"

"It'd be fine! They'd understand! They're understanding people!" Steve claimed and more desperation was added to his voice as he continued, "Besides he needs a familiar face. He's unstable to those around him and I could help him with that."

"Newflash Cap, _he doesn't recognize you._ " Tony reminded him. "The only one he's willing to listen to is Peter."

Steve sat back down and clenched the fabric of his pants in a fist.

Tony sighed while leaning against the control panel besides him.

"Bucky." He called the Winter Soldier out. "What do you want to do?"

Having been given the opportunity to speak for himself - Bucky pointed a firm look at Peter - and said, "I want to stay with Peter."

Tony clapped his hands and rubbed them together.

"Well that's that."

Peter felt panic rise in his stomach.

"Wait - no - I can't do that! We _can't_ do that! My aunt is going to go ballistic!" Peter raised his voice to show his obvious disagreement.

"Don't worry kid." Peter feels himself tumble a few steps forward as Tony slaps the palm of his hand against his back. "I'll figure something out. You just focus on the small stuff okay?"

Peter didn't feel any better but it's quick to slip his mind momentarily when Jarvis' voice pops up.

"Sir. We have arrived at the Avengers Tower. Preparing for landing."


	17. Chapter 17

AN: Now that we finally got Peter out of being stranded I can start whipping out my story plans!

Answers to reviews:

Melancholy's Sunshine: You are too good at this. Although that ending in your review, LOL. That is quite the imagination although that _does_ remind me of an episode of Ultimate Spider-Man. Is that perhaps where you got your inspiration for that lunch-lady comment? Pretty sure it was the first episode where I saw something similar, but I think it was Nick Fury. Dang, now I have to watch it again.

PhantomGoat13: That is quite the compliment! Thank you kindly my friend!

Kenobi1: I'm _so_ glad you like my writing. I know I'm not a professional when it comes to writing but it's still nice to hear you like my writing. I only want to bring you all quality content so I practice more to improve!

10-landers-and-a-dreamcatcher: Why thank you mighty kindly!

Spider-Man Super-Fan: You're too sweet!

Kry Chi: This puts me at ease. I thought that I might have made the pacing _too slow._

StarStepper: I can completely relate to this, except with other fanfiction. x'D

pheonixon: Yes! I feel accomplished that you like Bucky and Peter's relationship. Not to worry though, I'm still going to work on Tony's, even if feels a little one-sided at the moment.

MagicWarriorDragon, WaterNarwhal, karlaostojic7, Neko113h, Ghoster, Guest(s), kookaloo, Juliana337, loverofbooks4, and monkeybaby thank you _so much, so so so much for reviewing._ It's because of all of you guys that I drive to continue writing. You are truly, _literally,_ my motivation.

* * *

Peter wanted to go home right away.

That didn't happen.

When they land on top of the Avenger's Tower, Peter rushed out of the Quinjet, and emerged out only to encounter the sight of New York. The view was breathtaking even if the giant bulky grey skyscrapers weren't the prettiest things to look at. At least he could see the amazing view of the city from up here. It stood strong and proud, the people constantly moving, never stopping for anyone. There were many times where he'd have to swing across the city when chasing his enemies but never had he stopped to appreciate the view.

Granted, his mind is occupied with saving citizens, and he didn't have much free time to go sight-seeing.

He could see _so much_ from up here. He could even see the edge of Queens from his standpoint calling him to return. If he could he'd jump off the roof and just start swinging.

He knew better.

"I _missed_ this." He takes in a deep breath of New York's air. How long would it take for him to get settled down again? For once, he just wanted a peaceful life with his aunt, with no obligation to put on a costume. He wanted to take a rest from _everything._ Go to school without any worries, make good grades, and hang out with his friends. This was the time where he could put his all into the relationships around him. How could he ever take any of them for granted? All of this time he never knew what he had until it disappeared.

Just like Uncle Ben.

The thought was a grim one.

"It isn't _that_ impressive." Tony appears besides Peter. The man leans forward a bit as if it'd make any difference to his vision of the city. "Not compared to my tower anyways. Just you wait Peter. You'll love it." Tony nudges Peter's shoulder which Peter took as a clue that he shouldn't keep looking over the city and head inside. Tony may have an amazing tower with impressive architecture that kept it standing, even through multiple attacks, but Peter really didn't find himself _caring_ too much about it. Once upon a time, he did think the Avenger's Tower was a marvelous thing to look at, and would pass it sometimes when traveling long distances away from Queens. He felt that one day he'd be acknowledged for his actions and called up to the Avenger's Tower itself. People would treat him like a hero instead of some criminal. He would be rewarded with well-earned recognition from the Avengers instead of newspapers that tell big bold lies about his vigilantism.

It was wishful thinking. He was also younger back then. Fifteen. He cared a lot about the public view of himself because some of the stuff that was said about _hurt him_ like a slap to the face. Now? Now he doesn't care as much. It's not like he'll put on his mask anytime soon anyways. In fact, he was considering leaving that lifestyle. He'd throw all his stuff in a box, tuck it in a corner of his closet, and forget it existed. He should just leave it to the other heroes who had a steadfast resolve in the crime-fighting business. It wasn't like there was a _lack of them._ In fact it almost felt like the heroes that resided in New York were growing in size.

Peter is guided into the Avenger's Tower by Tony. Bucky and Steve aren't too far behind but they are nowhere close to each other. Bucky makes sure to put some distance between both of them, eyeing him warily occassionally, and then keeping his eyes glued to the back of Peter's head. The guy just _had to watch_ his every move. It was unnerving. Peter _really_ needed to teach him about giving someone some space.

It isn't before long that Peter finds himself a chair to sit in as Tony tells Jarvis to call his driver. Afterwards he reverted into hushed mutterings Peter couldn't make out. Not that it mattered much to him. He'd be lying if he said that his interest wasn't piqued.

"Alright." Tony rubbed his hands together. "I've told your aunt I was going to drop something off at her house." Tony gave Peter a big toothy grin as he continued, "I imagine she'll be quite surprised to see you're what I'm dropping off."

Peter can't believe it.

He lets out a shaky laugh and runs a hand through his hair.

"I can't believe it. I'm almost home."

His eyes turn to Bucky.

Now how to explain _him_?

* * *

He can't even get out of the car.

It's too surreal. Too much like a dream. That's why he just stares out the car window with a starstruck expression - staring at his house like it was ancient ruins you'd find on the history channel. It looked exactly the same as the day he had been grabbed from the streets and tossed into a van. All of a sudden, his nerves are going haywire, and his heart is pounding too fast to his liking. Finally after mustering enough courage - he slings the door open himself while Tony is waiting for Peter on the sidewalk. Bucky exits through Peter's door following after him with the look of a lost puppy, but Peter is far too emotionally distracted to give Bucky any concern.

Tony gives Peter one last reassuring smile.

"I'm sure she'll be happy to see you kid."

"What if she's not ready to see me...? What if _I'm_ not ready? I... ha..." Peter trails off but Tony rolls his eyes in reply.

"I want you to wait off to the side until I call you. Okay? She'll be in for the shock of a lifetime." Tony directed Peter and Peter complied. He stood off to the side, half expecting Bucky to stay in the same place, except he continues to follow right on Peter's heels.

Tony takes the initiative to knock on the door. He knocks twice, ringing the doorbell for good measure, and Peter's heart stops when he hears the sound of the door unlocking. The handle turns - the door opens - and a tired face peeks out to greet Tony.

"Ah. Mr. Stark! A pleasant surprise!" May exclaimed. She steps out onto the front porch with a soft smile on her face. Peter can't believe how much she changed in a few months. She looked paler than usual and there were dark circles underneath her eyes. She looked worn-out in general and Peter hoped, prayed, that it wasn't because of him. He didn't want to cause her any stress (that was never his intention) and he didn't want his aunt to suffer on his behalf. "Is there something you needed?" Aunt May's voice broke Peter out of his stupor.

"Well I have news on your nephew." Tony can't keep the childish grin off his face. "I think you'll like it."

"Judging from that smile..." She breathed out, "I'm guessing it's good news? Tell my Mr. Stark, is my boy okay? Is he alright?"

"He's more than alright ma'am. He's alive and kicking." He nods his head. He then quickly moves to grab May's arm to prevent her from collapsing on the ground from _pure relief. "Wow,_ careful now!"

"I'm sorry - I just -... _he's okay._ " Fat tears roll down her cheeks. "Can I see him? Where is he? Do I have to go somewhere?"

"Nah, you can stay right here." Tony gestured towards Peter with the tilt of his head. "Besides, why go anywhere when I already brought him here?"

That was enough for Aunt May. She snapped her head up so quickly that Peter feared for the shape of her neck.

"Peter?" She called out. Her eyes finally land on him as he stood in the front lawn looking as clueless as ever.

He doesn't move a muscle.

His silence is deafening to his own ears but his aunt doesn't seem to mind. Not as she's already a few steps away from him, Tony discarded behind her, arms stretched out to gather him into a deep embrace.

And that's exactly what she did.

He found himself with two arms wrapped around his back securely, trapping him within his aunt's hold, and he's too dumbfounded to return the embrace. Instead he's focused on the shaking of her shoulders and the loud sobs. The wails that could be heard for blocks. A wave of guilt bombards him - his arms slowly rising to return the hug - as he collects his aunt closer to him. Her nose is buried in his chest as she cries - soaking his shirt in tears - but he doesn't mind too much. Hopefully she didn't mind the silent tears he was rubbing into her hair.

That was the least of her concerns.

"Peter. _Peter._ " She repeated his name over and over. No other words could escape her lips but even so he found her calling his name the most comforting thing to have heard in months.

"Aunt May." She's right in front of him. He's holding her in his arms. _She's breathing - she's here - right here...  
_

"You foolish, _foolish_ boy!" She cried out to him. Hugging him tighter. "Do you know how hard I looked for you?"

Peter stayed silent.

"When your uncle disappeared I knew things would be okay because I still had _you._ How do you think I felt when you vanished? Without a trace?"

"I was alive." He told her the truth. "I thought of you. Everyday. I thought of everyone."

And it was torturous how much he thought of all of them. Sometimes he just wanted to forget them. He was glad he didn't.

She pulled herself from him and placed two warm hands on both of his cheeks.

"Peter." She called to him affectionately. "Don't do that to me again. If you do, I fear for my old aching heart."

"I'm sorry." He whispered. Even though he'd never have predicted being kidnapped - maybe he could have prevented it. If only he had _fought harder._ None of this would have happened. How could he have even thought of giving up?

She gazed into his eyes a little longer. Peter didn't feel uncomfortable at all at her motherly affection and instead let her do as she wanted. He was like butter underneath her warm hands. It reminded him of when he was growing up and how she'd make him look her in the eyes to tell her what was wrong. He'd always break under her warmth because he knew that she loved him. She was only looking out for him.

After what seemed to be an eternity she let go of him completely and turned to Tony with an expression filled with gratitude.

"Oh Mr. Stark." She put a hand over her heart. "That you would aid me so much as to _find my nephew._ It means so much to me. How could I ever repay you with kindness?"

"Actually about that -..." Tony spoke up. He turned his head, that he had previously turned away during their family moment (maybe out of politeness or second handed embarrassment), and directed his attention to the woman of the house. "I was wondering if you could shelter my friend. The broody one. Over there." He gestured towards Bucky who stands as still as a statue.

"Oh my." Was all she said as she examined the stranger. "I know I said I would repay you but..."

"Ah- Don't worry!" Tony stops her from continuing. "He was actually the one that kept Peter company when they were stuck in the wild."

"Stuck in the wild...?" Aunt May's voice shook. She turned to Peter for affirmation and received it with a slight nod of his head. "He helped you?"

Peter wanted to say no just so that he wouldn't have to keep Bucky around at his house. Yet, even so, his memories of the recent events that took place reason with him to do otherwise. Bucky really had helped him the entire time they were wandering around in the cold. He had helped him out through his nightmares, protected him against that weird mutant spider, and had foraged for food for Peter to eat. If anything, he was indebted to Bucky, but then there's the fact that Bucky is _Captain America's old sidekick._ Didn't he belong with him?

About that...

It didn't really _register before but -_

 _Holy cow -_

 _Talk about MAJOR change._

Did HYDRA do that to him? Make him live way past his time and... work for them?

What had he even done the entire time under their orders?

"Peter?"

Peter realized he hadn't answered the question.

"Uh... yeah..." He said before he could stop himself.

"Well anyone that helps my Peter is welcome to stay." Aunt May smiled warmly at Bucky.

Bucky stiffened.

Tony also smiles, but this time it's due to his accomplishment.

And wow - does _Peter owe Tony a lot too._ For finding him. For bringing him back home.

"There's just something I'd like to go through with you two if it isn't much of a bother." Tony says. "I'd like to go ahead and give Peter a medical checkup. There was something I found in his... uh... files... that I found concerning."

"Files?" Aunt May repeated.

 _Right. She doesn't know about HYDRA._

 _It should stay that way._

"Files we put together for his rescue from his captors. We just want to make sure he's alright."

"Well if it's alright with Peter..." His aunt trailed off. All eyes were on Peter now, Tony's looking expectantly at him while he was left with the choice of either declining or accepting.

They said files didn't they? Tony said he found something that concerned him.

Was it the Spider-Man mutation?

If so - it wouldn't be good at all if Tony discovered that. Being the genius he was, he'd probably connect the dots quickly, and Peter didn't want _anyone_ finding out about his secret life. Especially since he intended to toss it out the window. It'd be great if he could just start with a new blank slate.

Perhaps he could decline.

But he wanted to know what was on those files... didn't Tony say he was going to show them to him? Maybe this was the opportune moment?

"Just... give me a few days to settle in." He relented.

Tony slapped a hand on his shoulder hard enough to make Peter wince.

"Great! I'll see you in a few days then. Make sure to keep Bucky hidden. I don't think him being spotted in public would be too smart."

Peter opens his mouth, intending to ask how on _Earth_ is he going to hope to accomplish that when Bucky followed him around without asking but Tony doesn't seem to want to hear it. Instead he sends Peter a wink after settling himself in his car - the driver opening his door for him - and then closing it.

As Tony's car turned the corner, Peter turned back to his aunt, and scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"So... how are things?"

He knew there was a lot that happened in the time that he was gone.

This time he was prepared to listen.


	18. Chapter 18

AN: Hello! How are you today? Don't mind me. Just uploading this in the middle of the night.

gammathetaalpha: Not sure I spelled your username right. Anyways I got lots planned for our new little duo. :D

Mr. ReadMore: You are incredibly kind to me. Thank you for the lovely review.

curry-llama: Ohohohon you are in for a treat.

kenobi1: D'aww no. You're sweeter. I'm glad I could make your day, even if that day was a while ago. x'D

Spider-Man Super-Fan: Wow! Thank you for your compliments! Sheesh, although I don't necessarily believe it's written professionally, I'm glad you see my writing that way.

themarveluniverse29: Oh don't worry. Lots of Bucky and Peter time coming up. Lots.

Melancholy's Sunshine: Okay your review inspired future chapters.

Gh0ster: YOU ARE ADORABLE AND I LOVE YOU.

CRUDEN, xxPinkMewxx, PhantomGoat13, Guest(s), MonkeyBaby, Ark19, StarStepper, and (aww thank you!) your reviews are appreciated! Thank you for the feedback!

* * *

Peter feels refreshed.

There was nothing - _nothing -_ more satisfying than a shower. He flourished in the feeling of cleanliness. He no longer was burdened by his mop of greasy hair or the sweat that stuck to his skin. Now? Now he felt like a different person. He felt _good_ and his mood improved tenfold. He felt even better when he put on a fresh set of clean clothes. It wasn't the HYDRA uniform he had stolen off of someone's body. It was _his_ clothes. From his closet. _His closet._ Now he wouldn't have to parade around with the HYDRA symbol on his shoulder. Now he could be Peter Parker.

When he exits the bathroom he smells the aroma of May's cooking. Excitement grows in his chest as he imagines eating her delicious cooking. He had gone far too long without one of May's homemade cookies or her lovely _baked potatoes and -_ just thinking about any of her hand prepared foods makes Peter drool. With a dreamy look on his face, Peter heads to the kitchen, fully intending on finding out what May was cooking. He passes Bucky on the way there. The older man sitting on the couch as stiff as a pole and Peter almost didn't pay him any mind until he does a double-take. His eyes shift from the kitchen to Bucky remembering, _right. He_ _ **lives**_ _here now._

It still hadn't settled in yet.

May walks out of the kitchen carrying a tray of biscuits. She sets the tray down on the coffee table, taking her place on one of the arm chairs, before gesturing Peter take his own seat next to Bucky. The teen shuffles towards Bucky and plops himself down. When he hits the couch, the cushions seem to envelop him, and he sinks down in the comfortable fabric. He didn't often sit in the couch. When he came home he usually went straight to his room because of a long night of patrolling. At the moment, nothing felt better than this couch, and the shower that he took beforehand.

"Have some Peter. I must know if I'm getting rusty." May insisted. "Not only that but I worry for your health. You lost a lot of weight."

Peter sheepishly scratched the back of his neck.

"Yeah… well…" Food was sparse in his cell _._ "I didn't eat much."

Peter takes it upon himself to reach forward and grab a biscuit. When he takes a bite he's thrown into a fit of ecstasy. The savory taste lingered in his mouth and already his hand is reaching for more even though he has still yet to complete his biscuit. He half expected his aunt to slap his hand away and scold him for not eating the one he already had. Instead, when he looks up at her, she gives him a gentle smile. Her eyes told him that he was free to eat as much as he wants and Peter planned to do exactly that. So he reaches for two more, one for him, and one that he tosses in Bucky's lap. The Winter Soldier examines the confection in his lap before bringing it up to his lips. His eyes shift back to Peter, watching as the teen eats his biscuits hungrily, and Bucky then proceeds to copy him.

"Thish tastesh - _great._ " Peter spoke even even though his mouth was filled with food.

 _How he had missed this._

He can hardly register that he's already home away from the harsh cold weather. He had his doubts they'd ever get out of there and his hope had slowly faded as time went on. To think that he had ever _doubted made him feel foolish. He was Spider-Man_ for goodness sake and Spider-Man never lost hope.

 _Wait..._

 _No..._

He needed to stop thinking like that. He wasn't Spider-Man. He was Peter Parker. Ordinary highschooler.

He thinks that but later in the day, after they all retreat for bed, he stares at his costume hidden in the corner of the closet. He had stopped his hands midway in their effort to grab the fabric. His hand is frozen midair and his eyes glued to the hand-stitched costume. For a moment he believed he wanted to go out patrolling. For a moment he had fooled himself that he hadn't just made a promise to himself not to patrol Queens and to leave the vigilante life behind. The suit was made to be worn - that was for certain - but it's days were coming to a close. With a stronger sense of determination Peter brings himself to look away from the costume and closes the closet door behind him. While he had wanted to just throw it away a part in the back of his head stops him.

 _What if you need it later?_ It tells him.

He frowns.

He collapses in his bed and drowns in the comfortable covers.

He could have a moral crisis in the morning. Right now he just wanted to rest.

That was what he had planned anyways. Things changed when his hearing picked up the sound of his door creaking open. He opens an eye and sees Bucky in the doorway. For a moment Peter thinks he's looking at a stranger because Bucky was wearing clothes two sizes too small for him. Must be Aunt May's doing. She probably didn't think he'd be too comfortable going to bed in a heavy black vest or a belt weighing down at his waist. Instead he wears what looked to be like Uncle Ben's old silky pajamas with little smiling moons printed all over them.

Peter remembered when Uncle Ben would walk around in his pajamas. He might have looked a bit silly but it was different for Bucky. Bucky looked _outlandish._ No way did those pajamas suit him. Especially considering he had the looks of a trained killer. Even so, Peter snorts at his appearance, wondering how in the world Aunt May managed to convince him to change clothes. Bucky didn't even bother with the buttons on his pajama top and it didn't look like it'd fit too comfortably if he buttoned them up anyways. Peter might have chided him if he wasn't too busy staring at Bucky's scars. There were so many of them. He recognized some because of his own experiences as a vigilante. Stab wounds, bullet injuries, and slashes that went diagonally from his shoulders to his waist.

He is consumed by anger.

"Did HYDRA do that to you?" He was shocked to hear his words come out of a growl. He'd like to be in better control of his emotions but it was more difficult then he'd like.

Bucky follows Peter's line of sight and gazes downwards to his exposed chest.

"Scars... reminders..." He answered Peter. He then moves towards Peter's bed and sits down so that his back leans against the mattress.

Peter clenches the fabric underneath him in his fists. How could an organization be so heartless and cold? How could it be so relentless and evil? Just looking at Bucky had given Peter an ache in his heart. He knew what it was like to have scars that would never fade. His healing factor was always helpful giving him a faster rate of healing than a normal human. That didn't mean that there wouldn't be scars left behind due to his nightly outings. Sometimes he'd have to come home through his window just so he wouldn't freak out his aunt by limping through the front door.

"You didn't deserve it." Peter insisted.

"You... don't know me." Bucky's shoulders slumped. It was the first time he had relaxed the whole day. "Killer. Murderer. I deserved it."

"Well... I mean... you weren't in control right?"

Bucky was pretty out of it when he first met him. Peter just assumed that HYDRA used him by seriously drugging him or using powers like his torturer had used on him to interrogate his father's formulas out of him.

"I remember _all of them._ " Bucky grimaces. "None of them wanted to die. I... killed them."

Peter stayed silent. What was someone supposed to say to that?

"These hands..." Bucky brings them up shakily. "Covered in death."

"What are you going to do?" Peter asked.

"Do...? I don't know. No meaning..."

"No meaning?" Peter repeated.

"No meaning to... this life. Just going on... with fears around every corner." Bucky buries his face into his hands. Peter pulls himself upwards. His hand reaches out for Bucky's shoulder until he stops himself. His hand reluctantly hovers until finally he musters the courage to place it down. Bucky moves at the contact. His face peeks out from his hands slightly waiting for what Peter was going to say. Peter certainly made it look like he was going to give some encouraging advice but in all honesty he had no idea how to comfort Bucky. In front of him was a _war hero,_ someone who had paved the way for future Americans to live in peace, and he was also someone Captain America trusted _a lot_. Right now Peter was trying to comfort said hero and he hadn't a clue on how to do so. All he knew was that he had similar experiences of finding blood on his hands. The guilt of not saving someone in time and watching their life slip from their bodies before his eyes.

He had the ability to save them. His inexperience was his downfall.

"Well," he begins, "I can't say I understand the things you went through. What I can say is that it's not the end. It's time you start living for yourself, Bucky, instead of those psychopaths."

"I don't know how." Bucky answers hoarsely.

Peter smiled reassuringly.

"We'll figure it out together."

Because _hell,_ Peter was trying to do the same thing. Why not try it out together?

* * *

"It hurt."

"I can imagine."

Steve looks towards his friend, Sam Wilson, and watches as the man brings a mug filled with coffee to his lips. Even though his eyes are on Sam all he can think about is Bucky and how he just let him go off with some kid Tony had a weird attachment to. When he sees Bucky all he can see is the _past._ A friend who stuck up for a scrawny weakling who kept getting himself into trouble. A man who didn't care that he had changed appearance in stature. To Bucky, Steve was... just Steve. He wasn't Captain America. He was that thin noodle he picked up from the alleyways and nursed back to health on his couch. That's why when he thinks of how well Bucky gets along with Peter he feels a pang of envy.

"He didn't recognize me. I knew he wouldn't but it still hurt all the same."

Sam leaned back in his chair with a thoughtful expression.

"Looks like you'll have to start from square one, Captain."

"I don't want to start from square one." Steve vents, frustration surging through his veins. "He's my best friend! I want him to know that!"

"Well you could try to rekindle those memories." Sam suggested. "Do things the two of you used to do."

"You think that'd work?" Steve was hopeful.

"It's better then nothing." Was Sam's less than satisfying answer.

Steve sighed and leaned forward in his chair. "He wasn't too fond of me."

"I know. You told me." Sam gently reminded Steve. "But didn't you tell me that you had some sort of an idea on how to get closer to him?"

"Well, yeah. I'd have to get closer to Peter."

"Makes sense." Sam places the mug down on the table. He settles in his chair before reaching towards his bag on the floor. Rustling through, he grabs a newspaper, and plops it down on the table. "How exactly do you plan to do that?"

"I... well... I was hoping you could give me some ideas."

"What makes you think _I_ have a clue? I'm sure Peter wouldn't find it strange were you to visit. He's housing your former sidekick after all. You wouldn't even need a reason to barge in there." Sam opens the newspaper and scans the headlines. "I know a few family councilors who-..." Sam peers over the top of the newspaper and grins, "could help you all out with your problem. Just requires a few group sessions."

"I'll think about it." Steve feigned consideration.

"I was _kidding._ " Sam sputtered out in surprise before continuing, "You should get your mind off of Bucky for a while. Give him some space. I think Bucky being around this Peter kid will give him enough time to start opening up. Once he softens I'm sure he'll be more willing to talk to you."

"I'm not patient."

"I swear Natasha once told me you had the patience of a saint."

"Well she was wrong."

Sam hummed and Steve's eyes landed on the front news article. A bold black and white picture of Spider-Man was displayed for him to see. The letters were large enough from him to read from across the table.

 **WHERE IS SPIDER-MAN?**

"Come to think of it. I haven't heard anything about Spider-Man in a while." Steve thought aloud. He had heard about Spider-Man being on SHIELD's vigilante list more than enough times. Sometimes he'd hear Nick Fury mumble about Spider-Man in a tone that hinted to annoyance but he never stood around long enough to listen to the rest of it.

"I fought together with him once." Sam spoke, breaking Steve out of his train of thought. "He's a good fighter. That guy has inhuman reactions. Almost as if he knew what all the attacks would be. I also know a woman who was saved by Spider-Man. Said he was nothing but kind to her when rescuing her purse from a thief. Other than that, don't know much of the guy. He's a solo-act."

"Sounds like the kind of person who'd fit in the Avengers." Steve's lips twitched upwards in a small smile.

Sam cocked an eyebrow.

"Uh. Yeah. I think we have enough members as is."

"Really? Sometimes I feel like it isn't enough." Steve countered teasingly.

"Right." Sam rolled his eyes. "We aren't the only organizations out there that protect the planet."

Steve laid his chin in the palm of his hand, propping his elbow up on the table.

"Wouldn't hurt to have Spider-Man in contact."

"Well you're the leader. Uh, kind of. I mean, Tony is the leader but uh - you're the one who says 'Avenger's Assemble!' so...? Do whatever you want."

"I think I'll do just that. Starting with Bucky."

Sam let out a sigh of exasperation. "I told you to give him some space but _whatever._ Ignore the guy you came to advice for."

Steve chuckled light-heartedly as he gazed at his friend fondly. "Thank you Sam."

"Uhuh." Sam returned but it was all in good fun. Steve could see the hint of a smirk on his face.

"So... how about it?"

Sam looked up to Steve who was now standing up from his chair.

"How about what?" He asked, clueless.

"How about a run? For old times sake?"

"A run! Now that's a thought!" Sam stood up from his chair as well, newspaper discarded on the table. "I'm always up for a challenge."

"It's not really a _challenge..._ " Steve trailed off because they both know who'd win. The guy with super human stamina and strength, that's who.

"I don't want to hear it." Sam places both hands over his ears childishly as he heads off towards the exit of the room. "I'll beat you there!"

Steve, for the first time in a while, felt his heart lift up. Maybe things wouldn't be so bad after all.


	19. Chapter 19

Aunt May was a constant presence in his life. She would dote on him and follow him around like a worried mother hen. She was always checking up on him. Sometimes she'd peek her head into his room to make sure he was actually there and that she wasn't dreaming he had returned to her three days previous. While she had been keeping a careful eye on Peter's activities and everything he did - she also took careful watch over Bucky as well. One evening she had returned home with a huge bundle of clothes she had tossed onto the couch for Bucky to look through. All of the things she picked for Bucky were better than the squeezing fabric of Uncle Ben's old clothes and Bucky ended up settling on a grey band t-shirt on alongside a pair of jeans. Aunt May also, amongst all the clothes, bought a brush for his untamed wild hair.

That's why Peter found her brushing Bucky's hair in the living room after retreating to use the bathroom. She was telling him about all the times she had to comb Peter's hair before he went off to school while untangling the knots in his hair. Peter might have been embarrassed if he wasn't looking at the scene with so fond a feeling. She sits on the couch while threading through his mane carefully with the plastic blue brush in her hand while Bucky sat on the floor in front of her.

"And once my husband and his brother came home with mud in their hair. I had asked what they had done to get so dirty but they only shared a knowing look with each other. They didn't tell me anything. They always kept it secret. The two of them."

Now that was rare. Peter rarely heard his aunt share stories about his father before… let alone with a stranger. His interest increased tenfold as she continued on.

"Those two would get into all sorts of trouble! I had half the mind to scold them but couldn't find it in my heart to do so when I'd see how happy they were. I miss those days."

"What happened?" Bucky asks, reminding everyone that he could speak.

Aunt May stopped brushing Bucky's hair for a moment and hummed thoughtfully.

"His brother passed away. The local authorities told us he died in a lab accident alongside his wife. They never went into the details. My husband wouldn't take it though. He was angry. He always thought there was more to it than that. It was around that time that Peter came into our lives. My husband was going to take him in. He didn't leave any room for debate although I didn't mind all the same. Peter was a little angel." She smiled as she reminisced.

"Peter... ? That was his dad who died?" Bucky asked.

"Yes…" Aunt May began. "The poor sweetheart didn't understand why he couldn't see his dad again. Ben and I didn't have the heart to tell him that he would never see either of his parents ever again. When he grew older we told him the truth but that didn't make it any less heartbreaking."

Bucky stayed silent as May sighed mournfully.

"This family's been through a lot." She told the Winter Soldier. She set the brush down on the couch's arm to admire her word. "But - you must have been through a lot too. You have the look of a warrior. The same look my husband had after he returned from his deployments for the military."

Peter watched on for a few more minutes as Aunt May continued telling Bucky about his uncle's service for the army before deciding that he had heard enough. He turned his back to the living room and escaped back into his room. He settles in his bed, expecting to find a restful sleep, but gains nothing of the sort.

Peter hadn't noticed anything different about his room until he started hearing whispers again. It's been three days since he's since he's been rescued from his nightmare, and since he had stopped hearing things. The voice sounds just as venomous as the humanoid spider they had fought against but smaller. Lower.

"Prey." It was one word. One word that'd be repeated every few minutes and Peter finally finds the source. When he has his vision locked on to the corner of his ceiling - he sees a web - with a tiny black dot sitting in the middle of it. It must have set up shop just recently because he hadn't heard it at all the first time he had entered his room. He almost pities the spider for choosing such a poor place to spin its web. Yet that doesn't bother him nearly as much as hearing its thoughts did.

He decides he's had enough of sitting in the dark and sorts through his memories for any reasonable explanation as to where this new power had come from. That was his plan until his head pounds violently, making him forget anything he might have wanted to do because all he can focus on now is the aching pain.

The pressure builds up and Peter has fallen off of his bed. He curls on the floor and huddles his head in between his hands. He's begging his body to stop it as grunts of pain escape his throat. His eyes were glued shut and teeth clenched hard enough to make his jaw protest. He didn't even notice the arrival of another person in his room or how suddenly his head is pushed against someone's chest. When he whimpers the hold on him tightens.

"Peter." A voice hushes to him in an attempt to soothe him. Then the voice continues on, whispering things Peter didn't understand, but somewhere in his mind mentally notes it as Russian. It goes on like this for what seems like hours - even though it was just a few minutes - and the heartbeat of the chest he leans against calms him. Bucky must have done this before with someone else - Peter distantly registers - because Bucky goes through these motions with practiced ease.

"Okay?" Bucky asked.

Peter simply gives a grunt because at the moment he's not strong enough to engage in a conversation. Not when he feels so drowsy because of the warmth embracing him.

Bucky hums at Peter's reply. Peter doesn't pay it much mind even as he's lifted off the ground and placed back on his bed. Bucky doesn't leave and settles himself near Peter's bedside.

"This reminds me… of something…" Bucky muttered.

"Yeah?" Peter croaked. He didn't feel capable of speech but somehow he managed to speak anyways.

"I feel like I've done this before. A long time ago." He answered. Peter gave a grunt in reply and the conversation fell into a comforting silence. Peter still hasn't opened his eyes and he doesn't plan to when he's on the verge of falling asleep. Just a headache was enough to sap all of his energy out of him. He was tuckered out. The pressure in his head doesn't make him feel good and his stomach starts to feel queasy in turn. The last thing Peter wanted to do was throw up on his bed so he tries to calm the pain. Tries to do breathing exercises to calm his body.

Before Peter knows it sleep embraces him and Bucky stays at his side the entire evening.

The scenery around him was a blurry black and white. Peter tries to blink to make the colors return and becomes frustrated when it stays the same. Somewhere in his mind, he knows that this is a dream and that he's not color blind. This is just a poor imitation of it, like a black and white TV show, even if it feels awfully real.

He jumps when a hand lands on his arm and turns him around roughly.

When he turns he sees a face he thinks he knows. Something tells him that he's seen the face of the man in front of him before but even so, he can't put his finger on it. He does notice the HYDRA uniform he's wearing and is immediately put on edge. His danger senses go off and he takes a few steps back from the stranger. The man's mouth moves in the motion of speaking except it's not distinguishable. All he can hear is the muffled dialogue that goes right past his head. He knows the man is trying to tell him something but he didn't know what it was.

The man seems frustrated as he tried harder, speaking more vigorously, hands reaching out to grab Peter's shoulders to shake them roughly.

Peter froze as the man did that. The hands clench his shoulders hard, fingers digging into his skin, and he notes the aggression in his movements. This man doesn't like him. The hatred was now evident in his expression as the man's lips morph into a gross scowl.

"Ca-..." The only syllable Peter makes out is repeated a few times over.

"Can't..." His mind finally translates the word properly. "Ru-"

Can't, Ru?

"Can't run."

Peter tears himself from the man's grip.

"What do you want?" He asked. That's what he means to say but nothing escapes his mouth. Instead his mouth moves as if saying those words but no noise comes out. It shocks him enough that his hands fly to his throat and his thoughts rest on his vocal chords. Was something wrong with them? Why weren't they working?

The man in front of him sneers.

"Regret. Doing. That. To. Me." He carefully spelled it out.

Doing what? Peter thought. He still didn't understand the message the man was trying to get across to him.

"Hail HYDRA."

Peter remembers when he wakes up.

That was his interrogator from the HYDRA base. The man who had infiltrated his mind before Peter's escape. If he recalled correctly he remembered breaking out of the trance and seeing everyone laying on the floor around him with no sign as to what did that to him. He hadn't thought much about it with the alarms going off and the option of getting the hell out of there revealed itself to him. His mind reasons it could be a simple nightmare that was concocted out of the traumatic experience of having someone invade his mind. Another part of himself tells him that it was the mysterious powers the man had that was at fault here. If his interrogator was still alive - would he be able to pull himself back into Peter's mind with no invitation?

"Please. No." Peter clutches his head at the thought. His hand stays on his head before it runs down the back of his neck. He can feel the sweat beading off of it. Obviously, he was more uncomfortable and nervous than he believed himself to be. The nightmare scared him. The idea of someone in his mind without his permission scared him.

His eyes dart to Bucky's resting form. The soldier had his arms crossed over his chest with his eyes closed.

Had he stayed with him the entire night?

Peter turns to his window and peers out the curtains.

The moon was still out. So it was still night?

He bites his bottom lip. How was he going to go back to sleep now? His heart was still racing and he could feel the traces of his headache lingering.

Peter's eyes land on Bucky once more. Just seeing him calmed him for some strange inexplicable reason. He immediately felt safer with Bucky watching over him. Bucky hadn't left his bedside since Peter had fallen asleep and... by the looks of it... Aunt May must have visited too. Peter didn't know who else would be responsible for the blanket draped over Bucky's shoulders as he snoozed silently in his chair. It couldn't have been comfortable falling asleep sitting up but Bucky looked like he could pull it off alongside a whole bunch of uncomfortable sleeping positions.

Peter breathes.

In. Out.

I'm okay.

He repeats to himself.

One more look at Bucky -

We're okay.

Actions


	20. Chapter 20

AN: Hi, hi. So if you're reading this chapter first, **I updated** _ **two chapters**. _ (The next one is an omake psst) So be sure to click 'next' after you're done reading this one! Excluding the answers to reviews and the author's note, this chapter is 2,812 words long, and I'm quite proud of myself! I wrote a lot longer than I usually do! I hope to write longer chapters in the future. Also I'll try to update more frequently because I don't want this story to update only a couple of times a month. Also **THANK YOU FOR THE 300 REVIEWS!** You guys are too kind to me! Far too kind!

Melancholy's Sunshine: I intend to give them a lot more cuddling time in the future. Also you are CORRECT Peter does need a haircut but I was going to address that next chapter. Also I love how you envisioned Aunt May taking pictures, I _may just be using that_ idea in the near future, cough. Honestly all of your reviews are such an inspiration.

forsakenfoxshadow: I am so glad you love their friendship. I'm trying the best I can to make it grow!

Halloween Terror: Oh don't sweat it man, I totally get you. I've actually have this pointed out to me before in another one of my stories. Sometimes I write without thinking about it though so it goes right past me. I'll definitely work on that. Speaking of, thank you for your compliments! You know how to make a girl blush. Might I add that I checked out one of your stories, Rise the Broken, and I love it. Keep doing what you're doing. It's great.

RedCannary: Thanks man! I'll do my best!

PhantomGoat13: You're spectacular sweetheart. Thank you.

thanzintay.2000: It is _so_ great to hear that! I would hope that I've improved because yeesh, I don't really like how I wrote in Wonder and See.

Thank you FrostyLostWoods, Guest(s) (speaking of your question, the army is in the military, so he's technically in the military if the army is in the military, hope that makes sense), kenobi1, monkeybaby, and melodiofhope. You all are _fantastic_ and I want you each to know that you've all helped me write this chapter.

.

Bucky sees Aunt May and the first thing he thinks is that he needs to present himself well to her. He lifted his chin, brought his shoulders back, and puffed out his chest to make himself seem bigger. Usually he does this with threats but _she is not a threat._ She is the guardian of Peter and he needs to make a good impression so that she will accept him into their home. Their life. Their pack.

He allows her to do things to him that he would not usually allow any stranger to do. She grooms him (he registers this as a sign of bonding, she is accepting him into the fold) and provides clothes for him. Then she shows him the workings of the house and a place he is allowed to sleep. The living room has become his temporary territory and he will protect it with a fierce determination. She beams at him when he gives her a gruff nod after looking around the place and he takes it as acceptance. He is pleased that she reacts in such a way even if he does not show it outwardly.

He likes it.

He _really_ likes it.

Except it still lacks something. It's _his_ but it's not what he wants.

His eyes drift towards the hallway where it leads to Peter's room.

He worries.

Bucky remembers vividly of their survival trip in the small remote village. He remembers how Peter looked. He knew that it wasn't right. He was so pale, unhealthy, and malnourished. When he looked at him all Bucky could think of was a shaking jittery pup that needed protection. Then he remembers the attacks Peter had - when he was curling up on the floor - head clutched in both of his hands. Whimpering. He's heard a similar sound across his career as a killer, people will whimper when he finishes them off, and usually he feels nothing. It's different with Peter. When he hears the noise of weakness something strong wraps around his core. The only thing he could describe it as is a wisp of strong desire to guard Peter off from the rest of the world.

He considers on barging into Peter's room multiple times without any permission from either residents in the household. He'd rather that than just sit here wondering what Peter was doing every minute of his time here. Sometimes he allows his mind to drift to other places. Of black and white pictures that stay glued into his mind of times past.

 _"Brought the finest of women to be my date tonight - you wouldn't **believe** what I had to go through just to get her to hook her arm around mine!"_

Then there's that. Phantom voices that vibrate in his skull. It usually sounds like _his voice_ except it's much different. It's happier. He can't ever recall being... well... happy. There was no time for leisure when working for HYDRA. He was their weapon and always did as commanded. After one mission they'd immediately send him on another, usually ranging to assassination to kidnapping, and the only time he'd have a break was when they put him under. It's when he was handed off to another base - in Norway he distantly remembers - that they put him in a confined cell. The people there didn't know what to do with them, they had yet to receive instructions on how to handle him, so they had kept him there for the time being. Well, until the alarms went off, and then he didn't think about it. His legs just moved him forward across the cell, through the hall, and his mind races towards arming himself.

There was a strange part of him.

It wanted to escape.

Yet something else tells him to stay put. He's okay here. This is where he belongs.

When he meets the HYDRA soldier outside, the lanky teenager who Bucky had assumed had been drafted unwillingly into their ranks, he thinks _I belong here._ This boy will make sure of that.

At the time he had assigned Peter with the title of alpha in their little group. When he was dressed as a HYDRA agent, Bucky had automatically assumed he was of a higher rank of him, and he was prepared to take orders. Now? Now he knows better. He would take charge, for the best of both of them, and he would make sure that Peter was okay. That was why he was now itching to be at Peter's side to make sure he didn't hurt himself.

"Oh my, now?"

The voice draws him from his contemplation and he looks up towards Aunt May. She stands in the doorway and Bucky wonders how he had missed the sound of the door knock that provoked her to answer. When had he been sucked so deep into his thoughts?

"Well, let me just go see if he's alright." The woman answered hesitantly. She offers the stranger to come in and wait on the couch where Bucky is currently sitting. The stranger takes her invitation, watching her as she retreated to Peter's room, and then his eyes roaming the living room. He blinks at Bucky though. Once. Twice.

"Uh..." He puts out dumbly. He slowly moves towards an armchair across from the couch.

Bucky let out a low growl of displeasure.

 _His territory._

His stare _dared_ the stranger to sit.

The stranger gulped.

Their staring competition is interrupted when Peter lets out a low grumpy groan. He rubs at his eyes which is a clear indicator that he had just gotten up from bed. Aunt May was by Peter's side as he attempted to navigate his way towards the couch. Bucky watches as Peter plops himself down next to him. Something in his heard fills because _Peter is comfortable enough to sit this close to him._ He's so comfortable, in fact, that he leans his head against Bucky's shoulder out of sheer exhaustion. Peter is showing his weakness towards Bucky - and Bucky takes it as a sign to take command. He stiffens, glaring at the stranger, suddenly wishing that Peter were in a more hidden position. That's why Bucky's arm raises and places it across Peter's shoulders, as if to hide him in his side, but that's the best he can do.

"Hello Mrs. Parker." The man greeted. Then he continued on in introduction, "I am Andy Williams, one of Mr. Stark's employees."

His eyes shift toward Bucky's form again.

"And... I... uh..." The man suddenly seems to lose his words as Bucky's overwhelming glare causes him to shrink in the place he stood. "I was told to escort your nephew to the Stark tower. Mr. Stark would like to share his findings on his files retrieved from classified hands."

Peter's aunt put a hand over her heart.

"Oh my." She whispered. She looks at Peter, face still stuffed in Bucky's side, and then returns it to the stranger. "You will be taking Bucky with you, yes?"

The question surprised the man.

"I mean... uh... I could? But I would prefer... not... to..." He trailed off.

"Well I can't just leave you with my son alone. Not after his previous kidnapping incident." She told him. "I wouldn't know if you had good intentions for my boy or not!"

"O-Of _course_ I have good intentions it's just that-..." The man splutters. "The man... he..."

 _He's a murderer._ Bucky can already complete the unfinished sentence in his head. He's heard it many times before. It's not new to him to be called what he was.

"I trust Bucky to protect my nephew." She assured the man. She turned to smile at Bucky fondly. "He has shown nothing but kindness towards Peter since the day he's arrived here. I also think he always has his safety on his mind."

She was exactly right.

Bucky has no idea how this woman read him so well.

"What do you think Peter?" May asked.

Peter let out a grunt.

"I see. Well it seems Peter agrees."

"I..." The man looks between Bucky and May. With the slump of his shoulders he sighed in resign, "Fine."

Bucky found himself immediately pleased at the results of this conversation and made movement to stand up. He withdraws his arm from Peter's shoulder but finds himself not being able to move farther as Peter snuggles against his side.

Gently, he lays a hand atop the brown mop of Peter's head in a gesture to get up, and the boy sighs in surrender. Peter then pulls himself away and stands up lazily. His form is hunched over until he stretches out his hands above his head. Bucky thinks he can hear a crack or two while Peter straightens himself up.

"Let's go." Peter says.

Peter leads and Bucky follows.

.

The car ride is intense for the driver, Andy Williams. His eyes dart up towards the mirror hanging in front of him only to see the stern gaze of the man sitting in the backseat along the boy known as Peter Parker. All he had been told to do was to escort Peter to the tower but he had been previously informed of the man who was housed in the Parker house alongside how fiercely protective he was. Even when he's not looking in the mirror he can feel Bucky staring daggers at him and it causes a shiver to run up his spine. He can't imagine what the bulky man would do to him if he even made one wrong move. He could imagine choking, strangling, stabbing, or throwing out a window in a building somewhere.

Andy feels sweat run down the side of his face. He hadn't noticed how tightly his hands were gripping the steering wheel or how his nails were digging into the leather of the cover.

He is _relieved_ when they arrive at the tower. The car ride was painfully long and he was quick to exit. He opened the door for Peter as he would do for any of Mr. Stark's guests. Peter exits easily but Bucky is right behind him. The minute he emerges he straightens himself and towers over both Peter and Andy impressively. How could a man grow to be that size? It was really unnerving to look up at the man. Andy, at the moment, compares himself to a tiny shimmering mouse facing an imposing predator.

And Peter?

The boy looked disinterested in his plight. Perhaps he was pretending ignorance because _anyone_ could see how this imposing man was ready to strangle someone if they even _looked_ at Peter in the wrong way. He couldn't even look at Peter without feeling the death stare of the man accompanying him. The tense atmosphere made it hard to breathe and Andy wanted nothing more to just escape these two weirdos for the safety of his own lab. Anything. _Anything_ to get away from them. Why did Mr. Stark have to send him? Sure he paid him but most certainly not enough to do _this._

Andy pulls at his collar nervously as he leads the two into the tower. He checks in, registering his two guests, and heads to the elevator.

Worst mistake.

If you think being trapped in a car with a trained professional who could kill at a second's notice was bad - try being trapped in an elevator with one - and feel him _breathing down your neck._

Andy looks up towards where he knows is a camera hidden in the ceiling. Jarvis was surely watching. Surely. Surely Mr. Stark knew they were already heading towards him. Jarvis would have told him already.

And that's why he sent _'the look'_ towards the camera.

 ** _Help. Me._**

His plead goes unanswered for 30 floors until the doors finally open.

He takes a long stride out, eager to put distance between him and everyone else, and is _so_ relieved when he sees the beaming smile of Tony Stark waiting for them on the other side. Yes. Time to get out of this stuffy situation.

Tony claps Andy on the shoulder with a grin.

"Great job. They all look in one piece. I was worried you'd tear them apart."

Andy was flabbergasted.

"I... what... _me_?" He squeaked.

"Yes you truly, truly, vicious man." Tony nodded.

"You must be speaking of someone else." Andy couldn't believe what he was hearing. It was a couple of seconds afterwards that he finally realized he was being _teased_ and that he was gullible enough to take it seriously.

Andy sighed.

"I did as you asked sir. Could I go now?"

Tony's laugh was full of heart as he nodded, retrieving his hand from Andy's shoulder.

"You did well."

That was all Andy needed as an incentive to get the hell out of there.

.

Bucky looks around the strange surroundings and finds himself filing everything away into memory. If they needed to escape they would use the stairs to the left. Or he could jump out one of the windows - _for thirty flights yes -_ but as long as he was the cushion for Peter they'd be okay.

Maybe.

Honestly Bucky hadn't tried something like that before. It was a long stretch but he would do it if the need arises.

Bucky does not share his plan with Peter, who looks to be in awe as he takes a few steps forward.

"Like the place?" Tony says.

Yes. That's _Tony Stark._ Bucky knows Tony cares for Peter. That is why Tony is a threat because Bucky knows Tony might take Peter away from him. If Bucky ever needed to go somewhere, _maybe_ he would trust Peter in Tony's care, but right now that was the opposite of what he wanted. This is the reason why Bucky is slightly in front of Peter, arms crossed against his chest, to look more intimidating so that his appearance may fight for his cause. He did not want to compete for his role and Tony was unknowingly doing so already.

Tony says something that goes over Bucky's head as he watches the two converse.

He was being friendly with Peter. _Too friendly._ He didn't like it.

"Long story short, I found something interesting you might want to see. A lot of what I found wasn't even on you. They had more information on your father."

"My father?" Bucky hears Peter repeat.

"Yeah. Richard Parker, correct?"

"Yeah..." Peter answered thoughtfully. "Yeah that's him."

"Right - well..." Tony shifted in place. Clearly he wasn't a person who liked to be still. "There's a few things I'd like to run by you first before we dive into detail of what I found. Were you aware that you apparently have DNA mutation?"

Bucky notices how Peter stiffens. He can hear the shift in his breathing.

"Um... no..." Peter says carefully.

Bucky narrows his eyes.

He knew there was more to it than that. Peter had made it clear with his body language but Tony seemed to miss it. Bucky, however, was far more observant than Tony. Perhaps too observant for his own good.

"HYDRA theorizes that you were either experimented on when you were a child or that it was a recent development." Tony continued speaking as blue floating screens appeared before him. He scrolled through Peter's file as he continued on, "And they think that either way, somehow, your father is the one responsible for doing such a thing since he was the head researcher in a classified project that involved combining human DNA with animal DNA."

Tony stopped to look at Peter.

"Did you know any of this?"

Peter shook his head.

"No... I actually didn't." Peter said quietly.

"They thought..." Tony stopped for a moment. Then he continues more reverently, "They thought your father had passed his research down to you. That's why they were... 'interrogating' you. But you were strong. So strong."

 _Torturing._

Bucky had seen it.

The scars Peter had across his arms, his skin.

The marks of someone who's gone through hell.

"I wanted to request permission to extract some of your blood for examination. Thought maybe we'd get some answers on why HYDRA wanted to somehow harness what you had in your blood and create a mass army of indestructible soldiers."

"Soldiers..." Peter trailed off. "I remember someone telling me that..."

Bucky shifts closer to Peter.

"So...? May I?" Tony asked politely.

Peter sucked in a breath and nodded quickly.

"Just get it over with."


	21. Omake (Chapter 21)

AN: Hello. If you are reading this - which hopefully you are - I have updated **two chapters**. If you are reading this chapter first, might I advise going back to read the previous chapter, because this chapter is an **omake**. **What you will read is _not_ official with this story.** This is for pure entertainment purposes.

Thank you for reading!

(This setting is based on the distant future of this story.)

Peter is confused.

Even more so than before when he awoke from the cold concrete in one of the alleys of New York city. He had blurrily blinked and became aware of the lack of fabric brushing against his cheek. He wasn't wearing his costume. Because of that he hadn't a clue why he'd end up collapsed in unfamiliar surroundings if not due to a villain tossing him there to leave him to die. He thinks that he could have been mugged with the lack of possessions on his body. All he had was the clothes on his back and the shoes on his feet.

He had decided to set for home. If anything he knew he'd be safer in the comfort of his own home instead of the unrelenting cold of New York's winter air. It takes a while to navigate his way through the streets, looking for familiar signs, or any landmarks he had mentally mapped in his head. When he reached his neighborhood, his eyes had immediately go off to the far corner where his home was located, and he made a beeline towards it. As he approached an unsettling dread began to set when he saw the outward appearance of his home.

That's the thing. He could see the interior and the exterior because the house he had been raised in was burned to the ground. Black ash was everywhere even at his feet where he stood. On the porch. Dumbfounded. He saw what looked like the remains of his room, the kitchen, the living room, and Aunt May's room. Everything was burnt to a crisp. Nothing was left. No valuables, no furniture, no _nothing._ He hopes that his aunt did not suffer what their house suffered. He hopes, that she had escaped, and that she was not mixed in the ash that was scattered across the ground.

"What happened?" He breathes out. He looks towards the house standing next to his own, strong and sturdy, unlike his own.

 _Mary Jane._ He thought. Maybe he could ask her. With this in mind he walks up to her door, knocks without thinking, and then he suddenly remembers that her dad was usually the one who answered. The buff man who didn't like Peter one bit, always giving him death glares, almost as if Peter would take away his daughter one day and never return. Thinking this, he braces himself when he sees the door knob jiggle, except instead of the sneer of Mary Jane's father he faces Mary Jane.

Or… what he assumes is Mary Jane. She looks like her, with the red fiery hair, and those beautiful blue pearls blinking at him. She's the same except she's older. No longer a teenager - Mary Jane had the look of a full blown adult - one who was gawking at him. He's not sure how he'd warrant such a reaction and for a moment he thinks he's at the wrong place. This isn't Mary Jane. Maybe it's a relative that looks similar.

"Peter?" She gasps, choking on her own words, and her hand tentatively reaches out. She pulls back quickly as if she were stung - eyes growing wide in fear - before glancing both ways down the street. "You, who are you? I don't know who you are. If this is some sort of _trick -..._ " She growls.

"Trick? No… I… no… I'm sorry. I just thought Mary Jane was here. I was wrong, sorry. I'll just be going." Peter ignores the fact that she knows his name and turns on his heels. He's ready to leave. He's not sure where he would head to. That is until her hand clutches his shoulder tightly. It physically stops him from going any further and he turns his head to peer over his shoulder at her. All he could see from his standpoint was the lookalike Mary Jane biting her bottom lip nervously, sucking up his appearance with those pretty blues of hers, before tugging him towards her.

"Why don't you come in?" She asks, but her face is pleading with him. Begging him to accept her invitation. He does so hesitantly. She stands aside for him to step in and watches his every move as he moves towards her couch. He sits himself down and notices that this couch was different than before. He was sure that Mary Jane's parents had bought an ugly floral couch from a garage sale way way back when they were children that they had kept for years. This couch was a plain blue and was as smooth as silk.

It wasn't only the couch that had changed though. He could see that the pictures on the walls were different too. He usually saw family portraits but all he could see now where pictures of Mary Jane with other people. He sees one particular framed picture that catches his eye. What he sees is Mary Jane, with a friendly slung around a man's shoulder, while the other hand was up holding a peace sign. The man looked oddly similar to Harry Osborn but Peter's eyes are on the exact replica of Gwen Stacy. She's off to the side smiling gently with her signature blonde hair tied up in a graceful ponytail. Then he sees someone who strikes a chord with him. Maybe it's because it looks like him but he's not sure. The man with the familiar mane of hair Peter sees in the mirror everyday is grinning. He was packed between the Mary Jane lookalike and Gwen.

He didn't look uncomfortable in the slightest.

Mary Jane enters the living room with two mugs in both hands. She places one down before Peter on the coffee table and places one before where she was going to sit. She sits across from him so that she can look him right in the eye. She does this too long and Peter grows weary at the heavy look she's giving him.

"In second grade. What did we promise?" Mary Jane questions, breaking the silence between them.

"I… uh…" He scratches the back of his neck. Was this really Mary Jane? "We promised to get married. It was childish though. We never had romantic feelings for each other. We just wanted to be together for the rest of our lives."

Mary Jane's face instantly softened and Peter panics when he sees her eyes gloss over with tears.

"Peter." She spoke in a broken whisper. "It's _you._ "

"Of course it's me. Who else would I be?" Peter jokes half-heartedly. "And you are…?"

Mary Jane blinks.

"It's me. Mary Jane." She points at herself. "I mean… I'm not sure why you wouldn't recognize me. You always did say you could spot me a mile away because of my red hair."

"Yeah but… you're…" Peter wasn't sure how to say this without offending her. "Older."

She looked amused.

"And you're younger."

They look at each other in silence.

"Was it one of Tony's experiments again?" She asked.

"What? No." Peter shakes his head. "I just… I don't know. I woke up here in a daze. Wasn't sure where to go. Came here hoping to go home but… then I saw it burnt to the ground."

Mary Jane winces.

"Yeah. That." She speaks slowly. "You don't remember?"

"Of course I don't remember. The last time I saw my house, it was in perfect living conditions!" Peter vented, his frustration becoming evident as it rises through his bones. "And then here you are _older -_ or maybe you're a clone. I don't know. I don't know anything."

Mary Jane closes her eyes in thought before opening them once more.

"Peter. You've been missing for three years."

Peter blanks.

"What?"

She repeats it again but he's not listening. Three years? What? He was just home yesterday, cooking dinner with Aunt May, with Bucky reading the newspapers calmly at the dining room table. He had just come home from visiting Harry who had expressed his concerns with his father's deteriorating health. Sometimes he swore his old man was turning green but Peter had just dismissed Harry's claim as stress playing tricks on him.

"I don't know how you ended up like this but I _always_ knew you'd come back Peter." Mary Jane wipes away at her cheeks to get rid of the stray tears that escape her eye. "And you look, _you look so young,_ I missed when you were like this. Is this what they call a tender mercy?"

Peter leans forward.

"MJ," he says, "tell me everything."

And she does.

She tells him that he had disappeared one evening after labor day. He had recently become an intern under Harry's father, Mr Osborn, and Mary Jane tells him how jealous Tony was. The Peter she knew had been telling her stories of Tony raging up the tower causing all sorts of problems for the Avengers simply because Peter went to work for his competitor. The man had been most insistent on having Peter work as _his intern_ instead so Tony had gone days dramatizing Peter's 'betrayal.' Then she tells him how Tony had regretted his actions towards Peter the day afterwards when they couldn't find him. They had spent days searching for him, looking for him wherever he may be, with no positive results. Tony had been so heartbroken at their failure that he hadn't spoken for days, regretting that he couldn't have left on good terms with the Peter they knew, and even now he was still locked away in his tower. The only times he came out was when the world was in danger. As the leader of the Avengers he had an obligation to protect the world from threats but often he was reserved in his tower. Silent in both public and in private.

His press conferences had gradually lessened over the decade and now there were few that were ever held. Usually it wasn't even with Tony Stark. He'd call in sick or unwell and then Pepper would have step up to the plate to answer the questions the press may ask. The only sightings of him were usually alongside Captain America.

MJ believed that Tony was on the path of healing and that one day he'd become the older Tony Stark the world knew and loved.

Then she transitions to Captain America who was busy consoling half of the Avengers most of the time. The man had taken the loss better than all of them but he was still mourning. He was spotted at Peter's house by a news reporter with his head hung low whispering unheard words. Steve had visited Mary Jane once to check if she was okay on Peter's behalf. He promised that she'd be protected because she was one of Peter's friends and it was the least he could do to make sure Peter rested peacefully. Wherever he was. Dead or alive.

Bucky was a wreck.

The man, once full of joy and life, had reverted to the dark ages of his life. He was like the Winter Soldier they knew so long ago, gruff, and silent. Once more he had retreated into the shell that Peter had so carefully coaxed him out of years ago and now Bucky wasn't the same. Bucky wouldn't let anyone touch him, not even his closest living friend Steve. Tony had offered the once assassin a place to stay and gave him a room in the Avenger's tower. Even now Bucky was still there and it was rumoured that SHIELD used him for doing their dirty work. They knew Bucky was a hardened veteran warrior and they were using it to their advantage.

Then she moves on to Harry who had moved up the ladder in the business world. He took over his father's company after the man had died due to strange sickness that turned him mad and his skin green. Harry had been forced to grow up by himself, leading Oscorp in memory of his father, and every once and awhile he would call up his friends for a reunion. It was usually during their reunions that they would talk fondly on their memories of Peter, softening them all up like butter, as they remembered how silly they were as teenagers when every little thing bothered them.

Gwen Stacy worked at Stark Industries now. She was assigned to a top secret project she could even relay to her friends. All they knew was that it was classified but they all had an idea what it could be. Mary Jane guessed that it was something to do with Richard Parker's unfinished research. Something Peter had been most invested on before he disappeared.

"And your aunt… she…" Mary Jane's breath hitched. "Died… a couple months ago."

Peter already felt the tears.

"She never stopped looking for you." MJ leaned forward and over the coffee table to clutch Peter's shaking hands in her own. "She loved you, Peter. So. Much."

Peter's heart sunk low into his stomach.

Peter's shoulders shook and he cries.

His Aunt May was gone.

* * *

"We did manage to salvage something from your house though. You gave it to me before you left. Wasn't sure _why_ but you said that you trusted me to keep it safe in case you ever needed to come back for it." Mary Jane leads Peter towards her room after his sloppy tear fest. Even now he was still sniffing, eyes stinging with tears, and his heart feeling more heavy than before. He's not sure he can move on from this - he has no idea how he's supposed to - not when his last living relative was gone from this world.

It wasn't fair.

 _It's not fair._

 _I didn't even get to say goodbye._

MJ rustles through the boxes underneath her bed before she finally drags one out. She blows the dust off of it, letting it fly loosely all over her room, before cracking the box open slowly. A striking red peeks out and Peter recognizes it immediately. It's his first Spider-Man suit. The one that he had tucked into his closet for safe-keeping after Tony had made him a new one that was infinitely better.

"I don't know what you're intentions for it was. I'm not sure what you were even thinking giving it to me but… I could never bring myself to discard it. It was the only thing I had of yours after all. I never told anyone, you know, about your secret."

Peter gazed at MJ softly.

Even when he was missing she never told on him about his secret life as Spider-Man.

"Harry never knew it was you either who…" Mary Jane trailed off. "You know… helped with his family issues. He always hated you with a passion - I mean Spider-Man that is - but after a while he began to soften up about you. Said you weren't as bad as he thought."

"Really? I don't… remember…" Peter tells her.

"That's okay. You don't have to. I'd rather you not actually." Her lips twitched up into a smile before she grabbed the spandex and pulled it out. "I put it on once." She laughed gently. "Just to see if it would fit. Stretches pretty good, I'd say."

Peter gaped.

"You tried it _on_?" His eyes are popping out of his sockets.

"Hey it was just sitting there and growing dust. No use letting it go to waste." She teased before handing him the suit. His fingers trail over the fabric and his body _remembers._ Remembers how it feels against his skin and remembers how he had carefully crafted the suit by his own hands. It's just as he thought it would look like if not a bit older in age. Some of the red was a bit faded but the blue was just the same as he recalled.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" Peter murmurs. It's a genuine question because he has nowhere to go and it would be like walking with a target on his back if he carried the spandex around with him. Even if it was under his clothes.

"I was thinking maybe you could stay here a bit?" MJ answered with a question, more for herself than for Peter. Almost like she was uncertain about the whole thing. "Please?"

Peter looks at her and nods.

"Alright."

* * *

 _Three years._ That was too long to be missing. He wonders what might have happened to him and how he had come to be where he was now. He felt like he had missed on _so much_ but that was just half of it. There were so many things in his head, running around on a marathon, until each thought explodes and his mind is left blank.

What was he going to do now?

The suit calls to him as it lays down on the guest bed MJ had prepared for him.

Peter can't help himself as he finds one of his arms already halfway into the suit. He slips it on (after removing his own clothes of course) and he feels invigorated. Brand new, like the day he had first put it on, full of hope. How long had it been since he had put this suit on? It felt like forever.

He looks at the mask in his hands. His thumb runs over the seams.

Spider-Man.

 _That's his name._ The man who helped citizens. The man who helped the weak, those who could not help himself.

" _Thank you Spider-Man!"_

"I know what you want to do."

The voice startles him and he turns quickly to face MJ who is leaning against the doorframe of the guest bedroom. She's caught him red-handed in his suit and what's more is that he didn't even hear her open the door. Did she watch him get dressed?

He flushes.

MJ smiles, easing his fears, and sighs softly.

"Well, don't let me keep you." She closes her eyes in content. "The people need their Spider-Man."

That's all that he needs.

One moment the window is open and he's gone.

MJ, for once, feels hope.

"Spider-Man is back." A tear rolls down her cheek as he says those words. She can barely believe what's coming out of her mouth. If this was all some dream… it was the best dream she had ever had. She just hoped it wouldn't end so soon.

* * *

Andreas _gasps_ for breath. He never learned how to swim and the two boys on the bridge are smiling at him with the most horrible of smirks. The two bullies watched him suffer, watched him struggle to keep above a water, and for a moment he fears he'll drown. The water grabs at him, makes him feel way heavier than he felt on the ground, and it the depths of the river calls to him to join the sand and rocks below. His head goes underwater and he holds his breath as long as he can.

 _No. I can't. Not like this._

 _Mama._

He feels a hand wrap around his waist and pull him from the water in a flash. As soon as he had nearly drowned, he was on the ground, gasping for breath. His lungs breathe in greedily, sucking in all the air possible, before releasing it in a quick shaky action. He coughs. Water escapes his mouth and lands on the ground beneath him.

He looks up.

"Are you okay?"

His eyes widen.

"I guess that's a yes?"

"I…" The boy says, he's at a loss for words. Even the bullies on the bridge are leaning over the railing in shock, staring at the man who had saved him with a strange sort of awe.

"Thought you could use a hand." The man clad red had humor laced in his voice. Andreas couldn't even speak as Spider-Man offered him a hand. He stayed this way even as he's brought back to his feet by the living legend in front of him. The man who had saved many in New York, who had sacrificed his own life for the people, and for the man who had gone missing three years ago. New York still had heroes to protect their people but it wasn't the same without Spider-Man. He was a beacon of hope and he showed that even though he wasn't as strong as some heroes - he was still capable of sticking up for the little guy.

"Spider-Man." Andreas's voice was shaking. " _Gracias_."

Andreas could not see the way Peter's eyes twinkled underneath the mask nor how the word of thanks made him feel much better.

"You can't just let them toss you over a bridge like that." He scolds the boy. "What'll happen if I'm not here?"

"I'm… I can't… fight…" Andreas flinched, squeezing his eyes shut in shame.

He feels Spider-Man's hand fluff up his hair.

"I think you underestimate yourself." Spider-Man said. "Unfortunately I can't stay but… do you need someone to walk you home?"

Andreas shook his head. He could do that on his own. He didn't need anyone to help him.

"Alright. If you say so. Do I need to take care of those bullies for you to make sure they don't follow you home?"

Andreas shook his head again.

"Alright. Stay safe kid." Spider-Man spoke before shooting out a web towards the nearest tree. He propels himself forward, disappearing in the crowded grove of trees, and Andreas can only watch in awe.

"Wow."

* * *

MJ places a plate of bacon in front of herself on the small round dining table. She ate hungrily and didn't bat an eyelash as she heard the front door she had left unlocked swing open. It was the morning and Peter had been out all night. She had already gotten her sleep but she could bet her right hand that Peter Parker was exhausted. She knew he was an night owl but she also knew everyone needed their eight hours. She recalled fondly of all the times Peter Parker would fall asleep during their classes when she went to high school. At the time she didn't know it was because of his nightly activities but now she had that knowledge.

"Had fun?" She asked, her eyes on the newspaper in front of her. She hadn't read the newspaper in _ages. S_ he was never a newspaper kind of girl, but she had been inspired to grab one on her way to grab a cup of coffee from Starbucks. It must have been because of Peter. Usually she'd just read the news on her phone but - here she was - paper opened and laid across the table in a mess. She remembered with vivid memory that Peter would always stop by her house with the newspaper in his hand, reading it page by page, word for word. It was that memory that had driven her to grab a newspaper.

"I don't remember being this tired last time I went patrolling." Peter admits as he collapses in a chair across from her. He tears the mask from his head and raises a brow at the steaming hot chocolate in front of him. He glances at the coffee in front of her and suddenly he feels less mature.

"You loved hot chocolate." Was all MJ said as her eyes scan the paper.

"Did I?" He said, not sure if she was right or not.

"It developed over time. You said Steve's hot chocolate was the best."

"Huh." Peter replies as he cools the cup of hot cocoa by blowing on it softly. He tries to drink a sip but it's far too hot for him. He sticks his tongue out to cool his poor burning taste buds.

MJ barks in laughter.

"Now that's a face I haven't seen in a while! You've always been so serious." She grins while saying this, resting her cheek on the palm of her hand. "I missed when you were goofy."

"I'm not goofy." Peter answers grumpily, puffing his cheeks out, but it was all in good fun.

"Uhuh." MJ has that knowing look in her eyes. She could see straight through him and it didn't help that she was several years older than him. She now had more experience with all that she's been through. "I'm thinking maybe after you finish that cup that you should hit the hay. Wouldn't want you sleeping on me in the middle of a conversation."

Peter nods silently as he pulled the cup up to his lips once more.

MJ returned her eyes to the paper, scanning the newslines, and stopping at the oddest of bolded words.

 _ **The Return of Carnage?**_

She turned her eyes upwards towards the unaware Peter and watched as he attempted to drink his hot cocoa with a childish determination. She would have smiled once more if she were not concerned. Carnage returning around the time Peter Parker was found again? She wasn't sure if this was a coincidence or not. Carnage had been an old foe of Spider-Man's. A symbiote, much like Venom, who had caused a lot of trouble in the city until Peter had captured him for good. He had hid him in his father's old lab in a small glass tube with surety that the symbiote would never escape lest someone release him willingly.

She remembered him telling her all of this. There wasn't much he didn't tell her unless it was some sort of life-threatening secret. That had come to trust one another with all the information they were given, classified or not because they always wanted a person to relay the information if either one of them died. It was a Plan B. Always. And it was supposed to never come to pass. Peter was supposed to be here, an adult, and _not a teenager._ She wasn't even sure how he shrunk several sizes. Who could have done this? Was magic at play here?

MJ stops her thinking when she hears low gentle snoring.

Peter sat upright in his chair, head hung low, asleep.

She scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"I knew you'd fall asleep you weirdo."

She stood up to help Peter go to bed. Slinging one his arms around her shoulder, she felt him stir enough to help her out with his weight, until she settled him on the guest bed.

He was asleep once more. Oblivious to the world.

Her hand, on habit, reaches out to thread her fingers through his hair.

"I missed you Peter." She sighed.

* * *

The next evening Peter was patrolling as Spider-Man once more. Mary Jane had let him go without no protest, simply bidding him goodbye as he exited out of the house, and swung himself across the neighborhood. He aided any person he could find. Stopping a mugging, a woman beating her husband with a wine bottle angrily in an alleyway, and a little girl from being snatched up by a strange man. He had helped find the little girl's home, dropping her off at her home, and watched as the little girl's mother cried in surprised after swinging the door open. She fell to her knees and gathered the poor child into her arms, hugging her tight to her chest, and her eyes look down the street over her daughter's shoulder as if to find the person responsible returning her daughter home.

Peter could hear a small, _Thank you,_ before he hopped out of his hiding spot in a tree.

He continues helping as much as he can. Spotting criminal activity here and there.

He doesn't think, he just _does,_ because that's who he is.

And it's like this nearly the entire night. When it's 2:00 AM, Peter is rubbing at his eyes tiredly, blinking away the drowsy sleep that wants to envelop him.

He's on a rooftop when it happens.

There's a low and feral growl.

His spidey sense goes off and he quickly steps a couple of steps to the left. He turns quickly to see what had happened and saw that a knife had been thrown where his head was previously. He can hear the heavy breathing of the man responsible and his appearance makes him question who exactly he is facing.

The man has a hood over his head - only one arm - and once again he is growling like a rabid dog.

"You think -..." The man rasps. Peter has sworn he's heard this voice before. " _You can go around,_ parading, pretending to be Spider-Man?"

Peter blinks.

"I _am_ Spider-Man." He assures.

"Spider-Man is _dead._ You descreating his memory like this is the most disrespectful thing I've ever seen in my entire life."

Peter watches as the man clenches the only fist he has. He distantly wonders how he could have lost his other arm but he doesn't think about it too much. The man in front of him had caused his spidey sense to go off and had thrown a knife at his head. He was intent on killing him.

"Who are you?" Peter asks.

"Me?" The man laughs bitterly. "Someone who knew him. You aren't him."

"How can you be so sure?" Peter spoke.

The man seemed confused but Peter could see his lips tighten into a thin line.

"I've heard the rumors. You got my hopes up, thinking he'd be alive. But you're not even his _size._ You think you could trick people into think you were him? I know his shape. I know him."

The man darts forward, a knife in hand that he had grabbed from his boot, and Peter finds the action vaguely familiar. It doesn't matter though as his spidey sense rings against his skull. He takes another few steps back but his attacker is quick and more experienced. He quickly adjusts himself to swing at Spider-Man again, aiming to kill, except this time Peter swings out his webs. He catches the knife by the end of his web, pulling it out of the man's hand quickly, swinging it across the roof so that the man couldn't grab it again.

"So you've got his webs. So what? Anyone could get their hands on it if they infiltrated Oscorp." The man snarled animalistically, charging forward. Peter runs forward too. He doesn't give the man much time to attack as he shoots web at his face, blinding him temporarily, and then he uses his head as leverage. He jumps over him, hands both on the stranger's head, until he's on the other side of the roof.

"You-..." The man roared in anger as he tore the web off of his face, surprising Peter. His web was _strong_ and for the man to just tear it off his face that easily - super strength. It must be.

The man brings out a gun from _who knows where,_ Peter hadn't been paying attention, and he aims.

Peter's spidey sense rings but Peter is too slow. The bullet hits him in the side, embedding itself in his skin, and he chokes on air. He didn't think he'd be as stupid as to get hit by a bullet. Sure he hadn't gone patrolling in a while but - but usually he'd dodge it. Then again he usually was facing less experienced men when he was getting shot at. This man seemed to know what he was doing. At least Peter had moved enough so that the shot wouldn't be a fatal blow.

"I don't kill. Not unless someone pisses me off." The man barks roughly, his voice is toxic, and it bleeds through Peter's skin and shakes his bones.

"I…" Peter breathes. The shock is dulling the pain but he knows it won't last for long. He needed to get out of here. Quick.

Peter wobbles to the roof edge. His attacker is already there, grabbing Peter's head, ready to pull him backward to stop himself from swinging off.

Instead, he grabs him by the fabric of his mask and pulls it right off.

Peter stops. The air hitting his face and he feels naked.

He doesn't want to turn his head. Doesn't want this person to know because although he 'claims' to know him, he's not sure. What would Mary Jane think of this? She would surely lecture him. He wasn't as smart as the Peter Parker she knew, surely.

For a moment he's given an uncomfortable silence. His head turns as he wonders why he hasn't been finished off yet.

The moment his eyes meet the eyes hidden underneath the hood of his attacker, the man visibly shakes, jaw open in surprise. Peter doesn't understand why but he can't really care. Not when he's bleeding out his side and the woozy feeling is dragging him under. He grows visibly weaker, slumping down next to the ledge, and his attacker immediately kneels by his side.

"P-Peter?" His attacker stutters.

Peter didn't know why he was stuttering. He wasn't stuttering earlier. Didn't sound like this at all. He wanted to kill him. Why was it different now.

The man quickly pulls of his hood.

Peter _knows._

"Bucky." He says quietly. He coughs, feeling the metallic taste of blood in his mouth.

 _Sorry Mary Jane. You were so happy. I'm sorry that I'm going to have to go away again._

Bucky looked so different now. For one, he was missing his famous metal arm, but he also looked better. Healthier. Like he actually got sleep and… _gosh… Bucky looks so much older_ at the same time. Must have been Steve who made Bucky get sleep. That's the only explanation Peter can think of.

"Pete." Bucky cries out, the pain visible in his voice, and he hunches over in disbelief. "I… you… _you don't look a day over 17._ "

"Well I am… 17… if that helps." Peter coughs again. He's fading. Maybe he could still keep talking though. Give Bucky some comfort before he slipped away to meet Aunt May and Uncle Ben.

"No I…" Bucky's eyes widen as he finally notices the blood seeping past Peter's fingers. Peter had tried to keep pressure on his wound with his weak hand but it seemed like it wouldn't help at all. "Peter. _Peter._ " He calls his name frantically. "Stay awake for me. _Please._ " He begs. Peter wonders when Bucky had lost his accent - his voice was so different - no wonder he couldn't recognize him.

"Sorry. Bucky." Peter laughed dazedly. "Couldn't… couldn't… say goodbye. I guess now… I can… and…"

Peter coughs and sleep is threatening him now.

"Peter. _Don't go to sleep._ " Bucky hisses, his hand moving Peter's away from his wound gently, eyeing it like a hawk.

"I think… this is good night."

"Peter." Bucky threatens. "Stop. Talking."

Peter laughs.

Then he knows no more.

* * *

" _By all means it shouldn't be possible for him to be this young - one of my theories is -..."_

" _He's here isn't he? I mean -"_

" _His heart monitor says he's waking up-"_

"Peter?"

Peter wakes and the first thing he feels is the aching pain in his side. His hand instantly flies to his abdomen but touching it caused the ache to grow stronger. He tries to sit up but he yelps in pain. A hand is trying to push him back down and Peter finally relents when he realizes nothing good will come from sitting up.

"Peter." The voice repeats. Peter sees Bucky sitting next to him, a hand clutched in Bucky's, and the hold on his hand tightens. When had that happened? It must have been while he was trying to sit up. Honestly he was so out of it. Peter sees the tears leaking from Bucky's eyes and he wants to stretch a hand out to wipe them away even if he wasn't in the state to do so. He hated seeing Bucky cry, it wasn't a sight he saw often, but on the rare occasions it happened he'd pull him into a giant hug him and make sure to tell him everything was okay.

That was apparently a long time ago though.

"His blood results are identical. He's Peter."

Bucky lets out a sigh of relief he didn't realize he had kept in.

"What?" Peter wheezes as he looks up at the other occupant of the room.

Bruce Banner. One of the Avengers.

"You worried us Pete." Bruce said, his face strangely serious, like he was looking at a phenomenon.

"I didn't mean to."

"I know. If someone could just, _keep their guns to themselves,_ this would haven't happened."

Bucky narrowed his eyes at the scientist.

"I thought he was an imposter."

"Well maybe you shouldn't just _assume._ "

"YOU thought he was an imposter." Bucky growled.

"Well, everyone did." Bruce admitted. "No one was out to kill him though. Tony thought it would just pass. Speaking of, maybe I can tell him he can finally stop searching."

Bucky turned and looked at Peter once more. Sucking up his appearance, keeping his hand tightly in his, making sure that he wouldn't be able to run away. Peter wouldn't dream of it though. Bucky looked like he needed him.

"Friday. Please tell Tony that we have something he'll want to see."

 _"Would you like me to explain the current situation?"_ Friday asked. Now that was something. Peter had never heard that voice before but he could tell it was an AI. What happened to Jarvis?

"No. It's a surprise." Bruce gave the AI a crooked smile.

 _"Of course Mr. Banner._ " Friday answered before falling silent.

Bucky tightened his grip into a death grip. Peter wonders if his hand was turning blue by now. He wasn't sure.

"Peter." Bucky looks at him straight in the eye. Bucky's expression showed that he was serious but there was something weary in his posture. Something different. Peter doesn't even remember Bucky being this talkative, actually, it was strange. "What happened to you? We've been looking for you. Everywhere. We never gave up."

Peter opened his mouth and closed. How was he supposed to answer this.

"I… I don't know but… from what I've heard… I'm supposed to be older and…"

Peter breathes in.

"I don't think I'm _your Peter._ " He finishes. It had been a conclusion he had come to a while ago at MJ's. This was all just too strange. If he was their Peter, he lost all of his memories, but he didn't have any holes anywhere. He wasn't an adult. He was a teen. And everything around him was different. Different people and - and _Bruce Banner -_ he didn't even remember being acquainted with him.

Bucky shakes his head.

"No. You're him. You have to be. You look and sound like him. Your blood is the same… and…"

"And I'm not him." Peter finishes once more. "I mean. I've heard of dimensional travel because of the Avengers but - but maybe - I thought that could have happened to me."

Everyone falls silent in contemplation.

Bucky still wouldn't let go even after Peter claimed not to be his Peter.

"Well if that's the case why would you come here now? Tony had a lead on Peter, right around the time your appearances as Spider-Man started up again. We thought it was some sort of false lead but... it doesn't sound too far-fetched. What you're claiming, that is." Bruce sounded like he would continue until the door was flown open. Tony stood in the doorway, dark bags underneath his eyes, and his hair awfully unkept. He even had stubble on his chin as if he had forgotten to shave. Tony never forgot to keep up with his appearance so this was just _strange to Peter._ He looked the same, yet different at the same time, like some other Tony.

"Or maybe Time Travel." Tony added in the conversation. His eyes were glued to Peter's.

"Could be." Bruce shrugged. "We're not sure. I mean if we found our Peter - time travel would be crossed out - although it would make sense that his disappearance could have _been caused_ by this time travel incident."

"That could be it." Peter agreed. "But MJ told me that last thing I was doing was interning for Oscorp and I don't even remember doing such a thing. I was still going to high school - not to mention preparing for the science fair." He added that last part spitefully. He had been forced to partner up with Flash, his bully, and they didn't exactly work well together. Not when he was busy dumping Peter's head in the bathroom sink.

Tony took a few steps forward and he takes in Peter's form.

"You look so young, kid." He blurts out. "I can't believe you were so scrawny once."

Tony approaches Peter and gives him a fond ruffle of his hair. Peter let him, wondering if the action comforted Tony moreso than himself.

"But young enough to make mistakes. Almost got killed I see." His eyes go towards Peter's bandaged bullet wound.

"It was my fault. I was angry." Bucky admitted shamefully, his grip lightening over Peter's hand.

"We gotta work on that anger Bucky." Tony hums before withdrawing his hand from Peter's head. He folds his arm across his chest.

"I know." Bucky answered simply but there was much more to it than that. Something was being shared between Tony and Bucky as they looked at each other. Though it was unspoken they seemed to understand whatever it was they were silently communicating. Tony finally breaks their hidden conversation and looks towards Bruce saying, "I trust you'll take care of him?"

Bruce nodded.

"Of course."

"Right. Well. I'm getting Vision." Tony tells them all.

"Vision?" Peter repeats. He's never heard that name before, and he assumes they're talking about a compainon.

"Yes. Vision. You probably haven't met him yet." Tony sounded amuse at the thought. "Since we have Peter here, he may be able to trace _our Peter,_ if that is what it is."

"With that stupid rock in his head?" Bucky scowls.

"Yes. With the 'stupid rock' in his head." Tony replies, rolling his eyes. "I'll come back in the morning with him. Heard he was in Moscow so it'd probably take him a while to return. I know he'd be willing to help us out though. He and Peter were close."

" _Everyone_ and Peter were close." Bucky growls.

"Don't gotta be jealous Bucky." Tony teased, turning around to head out the door, but not before giving Peter one last look of longing.

"Stay healthy kid. You've got a lot of burdens that'll come your way."

Peter didn't know what he was talking about but he nodded.

Tony smiles weakly.

* * *

Bucky had been in a deep sleep when he wakes with a start. He looks up, eyes scanning for Peter, and he's relieved to see him still in bed. Asleep. Innocent. _So different._ It was amazing to see Peter this young. It reminded Bucky of times long ago when it was just him and Peter. They were always alone, sticking it to the world, and Bucky had never left his side. May had always said they were inseparable. Glued together, companions for life. At the time Bucky had thought like a predator - as if Peter were someone to protect - when in reality Peter was much stronger than he anticipated.

Bucky tenses when he feels a presence.

He leaves Peter's side to stand up, observing the room, and then his eyes lift up towards the ceiling.

A red mass was staring back at him.

 _Carnage._

How in the hell -

He doesn't have much time to finish his thought as the thing shrieks like the alien it is. It pounces on him, determined to consume him, but Bucky does not think today will be the day he will die. Not when Peter's in the bed, defenseless, in a medically induced slumber.

" _YOU WILL GIVE ME THE PARKER BOY."_ It screeches. Clawing at him and the only thing that's keeping it from his face is the only arm Bucky has. He uses all the strength he has. It's his arm against this entire creature which never seemed to grow tired. Never. From his position on the floor, Carnage was struggling on top of him trying to scratch at his throat, and Bucky quickly flipped Carnage over so that he would no longer be on the receiving end. The hand he had used to protect himself was now clutching the symbiote's throat. He had no idea who was in there, but whoever it was - they were threatening his home - _his territory -_ and he would not allow the recent peace to be disrupted.

"You'll have to go through me first." He growls venomously.

" _SO BE IT."_

They wrestle on the floor for a bit until tendrils break out of Carnage's back. They zoom towards Bucky and Bucky is quick to jump off Carnage. The creature gets up, crouching low to the ground, ready to charge at him on all fours. The tendrils turn into spikes, aiming for Bucky, and Bucky pulls out a knife to cut at them. They fall, wriggling on the floor with the red ooze that was left, slowly returning to it's master like worms. That was thing about Carnage - he was difficult to defeat - unless Bucky had his weakness at hand. Only Peter knew what it was though. Bucky had never fought against Carnage himself. He had only heard tales about it.

Bucky thinks over his options but another mass swoops into the room.

 _How are they getting in here?_ Bucky growls and continues to dodge Carnage's advances. Whatever was here must have been a threat, he thinks, until the black mass charges forward at Carnage violently.

Bucky can barely believe his eyes -

" _V-Venom?_ " He sputters. He hadn't seen Venom for a year. It was odd to suddenly see him pop up, in Peter's room _too._

 _"_ **WE. ARE. VENOM. _"_ ** The symbiote agrees with Bucky's callout, with a tiny nod of it's head. The black ooze of Venom's skin physically disables Carnage's ability to attack. Carnage shrieks again in anger, kicking his legs, and arms hoping that sheer strength will cause the creature to get off of him. Venom grabs Carnage and pulls him up off the ground, carrying him, while restraining him simultaneously.

Bucky doesn't even notice Peter stir and attempt to open his eyes.

"What - What's going on?" Bucky demanded. He wanted nothing but an explanation.

Venom is silent as Carnage screams, twitching every which way, and Bucky doesn't miss the way Venom glances at him. He had never known Venom to be so calm.

In an instant the door flies open and Tony is in there, only an Iron Man gauntlet on, but it's enough. He snarls. Not even thinking why Venom might be there with a struggling Carnage he shoots at Venom. The creature grunts as the blast hits him but quickly regenerates where he had been hit.

"Get. Out." Tony threatened.

Venom simply nodded, wanting the same, as he headed straight through the window.

The creature didn't seem to think twice as it propelled itself forward, carnage in it's hold.

Bucky watches dumbfounded.

"What, was that?" Peter straightened with pain laced in his voice.

Bucky wasn't sure how to answer.

* * *

Peter finds his healing factor a blessing as Bruce unwraps the bandages around his bullet wound. It looked to already be healing, quicker than the process it took to heal normally, and he was relieved it wouldn't be there long. It might leave a scar but at least he would no longer be in pain. He could only take so many pain killers.

"There you are Pete. Looks to be good at the moment. No infections. That's good."

Bruce examines Peter's wound and seems satisfied when he draws back.

Peter listens to Bruce give him a full on medical explanation, half of it flying over his head, because of his mind drifting to last night. The 'symbiotes' they called them were in his room, attacking each other, and the one called Carnage (he remembers MJ talking about it) had been the one after him. For some reason Venom had been the one to subdue Carnage, and from the sound of Bucky's voice he could tell Venom wasn't exactly a good guy either.

Tony enters the room with a man floating next to him. He did so like it was normal.

"Peter." Vision's voice vibrates through the room and then he inclines his head slightly in greeting.

"Uh, Vision, right?"

"Yes." Vision answered.

They look at each other.

"So uh... I heard you were close to... well... the other Peter?"

Vision nodded.

"Yes. We have shared many adventures together."

"I see."

And that was that.

Peter watches as Tony whispers something to Vision and Vision nods his hand in understanding. He approaches Peter - not before glancing at the overly-protective Bucky at his side - and then he kneels down by his bedside.

"May I have permission to touch your forehead?"

Peter raises a brow but nods regardless. The others in the room seemed to trust him so he might as well give him a chance.

Vision reaches out his hand and places it on Peter's forehead. Peter notices how cool it is but not for long as he feels the strangest of energies course through his skin. It starts at his forehead, running through his body, and making him still.

It was like something was invading his body -

He twitches.

Bucky notices and once more clutches Peter's hand.

Vision pulls back and it's over as quickly as it started.

"I sense his energy. He's in New York." Vision relays the information he obtained. Tony's eyes light up, _hope_ Peter registers.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Tony was so eager, already telling Friday to get his suit ready, but Vision stops him by grabbing his wrist.

"Might I advise... caution? I sensed... something strange with his energy."

Tony narrows his eyes.

"I'm guessing it's not a good kind of strange."

Vision nods.

"Well, whatever, we'll get him back. He _belongs here._ Not... wherever he is." Tony affirmed for everyone in the room. Peter watches as he leaves and then darts to the hand holding his own.

"Do you think..." Peter began. "That after we find him, I'll be able to go home?"

"Naturally." Bucky answers smoothly. "I'm sure your Bucky is panicking right now. I wouldn't keep him waiting long."

"Yeah." Peter smiles gently, thinking of how Bucky would be frantically looking around for him in his silent nature, probably giving Aunt May quite the scare. "Yeah he probably is."

* * *

Peter goes with them when they head out. He's in his Spider-Man suit, fixed by Tony's own hands, after he had refused the upgrade that was offered to him. It wasn't his, after all, it belonged to the Peter they knew. He was mostly going out of curiosity, to see what happened to him, and to return the Peter that had changed so many people's lives in this world.

Tony had been keeping an eye on Peter the entire time they were heading towards the energy signal. Vision was leading and Tony was close behind. Both of them were flying through the air as Peter swung across the city, and Bucky was on the ground on a motorcycle. Looked like it was Steve's now that Peter got a closer look at it. He wondered how it ended up in Bucky's hands.

" _We're getting closer._ " Vision informed. Peter notices they're arriving towards the slums of New York. Everything looks old. Buildings slumped forward in old age, an ugly sort of grey, with windows broken through or boarded up. He had no clue why Peter would be here - not really. What was here that kept someone missing for three years? He wasn't sure.

When Peter heard the sounds of a fight he knew they were already there. He peers over the building he was on, into an alleyway, and sees Venom being slammed into the wall.

" _Uh. Guys. I found Venom and Carnage._ " Peter relays.

" _That's strange._ " Vision says. _"Why would they come here? Unless-..._ "

" _We'll intervene."_ Bucky interrupted. He pulled his bike to a stop as he hopped off of it, throwing his helmet off, not caring as it rolled down the concrete. _"You guys look for Peter._ "

 _"But the problem is -_..." Vision can't answer once more as Tony speaks up.

 _"Of course you do that."_

Vision sighs.

Bucky charges in, gun in hand, shooting them with knowledge that it wouldn't harm them. It was just a distraction because Spider-Man is quick to land into the fray, shooting webs at both of them, that sticks them to the ground.

" **DON'T. UNDERSTAND.** " Venom growled angrily at Peter as it pulled with all of his strength to lift himself up again. Carnage is already shedding it's ooze to be released, the ooze struggling to return, but stayed glued to the ground. Peter could see the remnants of the pants of whoever was in Carnage and -

 _And -_

He could recognize those colors _anywhere._

Bucky charges with his gun towards Carnage who screams inhumanely, shooting the entire way. It grabs his wrist, preventing him from going any further, and subdues him to his spot. It sends its tendrils, turning into sharp spikes, and Bucky yelps in pain as one of the spikes hits him square in the shoulder.

Bucky wasn't usually so reckless, Peter thinks.

Bucky grunts as he tears himself from carnage, continuing to shoot what ammo he had left, until he hears the empty clicks of his pistol.

He pulls out his knife from his boot.

"Bucky!" Peter runs towards him. "Stop!"

Venom does Peter a favor when it uses it's body to charge into Bucky, preventing him from harming Carnage, and Venom looks almost to be irritated in it's gross oozy form.

" **DO. NOT. HARM.** _"_

"What do you mean _don't harm._ We have a chance to stop him!" Bucky was infuriated that Venom had stopped him. His anger was evident on his face as his skin turned a visible red.

" **YOU'RE IN THE WAY.** " Venom shoves Bucky towards the wall before charging towards Carnage once more. It shrieks, screams, hisses, makes all these weird noises while throwing spikes at Venom. Venom's ooze consumes everything that's thrown at him, and Peter wonders how he does that without being harmed. He's basically _eating away_ at Carnage each time Carnage throws a spiky tendril at him.

Carnage notices though, not as stupid as Peter thought it to be, and it takes a few steps back.

" _NO!"_ It shouts in fear. It turns, ready to run, but Vision is standing there. So is Iron Man, who has his arms crossed against his chest. That's the pose of a man who knows something.

Venom surges forward, it's ooze escaping it's person, and flying towards Carnage. Carnage screams in terror as Venom consumes it, leaving it's host for a new one, and Peter is quick to check on the person who had previously been inside the suit.

He could recognize that hair anywhere -

 _"Harry_?" He says the name in disbelief. What in the world was he doing inside of Venom?

Venom lets out a shout of fury as it fights against the red until no red can be seen at all.

Peter lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

Everyone is silent.

"You must release Peter now." Vision spoke up.

Everyone turned to him.

Peter had already suspected it when he saw Carnage's revealed leg but Bucky - Bucky looked to be lacking understanding, and Tony expression wasn't discernible underneath his helmet.

Venom stood still, it's long red tongue lolling out of it's mouth, and it's sharp teeth in everyone's vision.

Venom doesn't look like he wants to leave so Vision takes a step forward. The black creature takes a step back and glances once more towards Harry, who laid unconscious on the concrete behind him.

Venom relents as he slips from his host, returning back to Harry, and everyone sees the flash of brown hair as the body it leaves falls to the ground.

Bucky races.

He quickly gathers the person in his arms, shaking him vigorously, and shouting Peter's name over and over again.

Peter, younger Peter that is, stares in awe. He looked... so much older... and even a bit buffer. The Peter he saw was definitely different from him but... was that what he would look like in the future?

Bucky clutches Peter for his dear life. There's one hand on the back of his head, keeping him up and in an embrace. Bucky is rocking them both back and forth as if to soothe Peter. But the man is unconscious so everyone doesn't think it does anything. However no one can bring up the courage to stop this reunion.

Peter looks at the spot Venom was at but sees the creature far gone. Harry was gone too and Peter couldn't help but think that he might in danger. Venom had used him as a host after all. He wasn't even in control of himself.

Peter feels Tony's presence besides him.

"C'mon kid. Let's head back."

Peter simply nods.

* * *

Peter stares at... well... himself.

Tony hasn't left the room his older self had been placed in. He swore to everyone he'd be there when the older Peter woke up, as did Bucky, and they all waited in anticipation. When Peter had the urge to touch his older self, just brush his fingers against the skin of his cheek to see if he was real, but Vision had warned him that he didn't know what would happen to him if he touched him. Their energies were the same and Vision had never encountered anything like that. He wasn't sure what would happen and that was exactly was what made it dangerous.

A groan stirs them all.

Everyone is leaning forward on their chairs, except for Bucky who was leaning against a wall.

"Ughh... Was I hit by a train?"

Tony's barking laughter surprises everyone in the room.

"Pete!" He yells out in joy. Tony can't contain himself. He pulls the man in the bed up into a tight embrace. The older Peter has no idea what would cause this and he looks around the room curiously.

"I uh...?"

"You were gone. For a long time." Bruce pipped in unhelpfully.

"How long?" Peter's face was grave.

"Three years." Bucky answered. His voice broken.

Peter takes it in slowly. Examining all the occupants in the room, before his eyes landing on his younger self.

"Ah. I remember." He says suddenly.

Tony pulls back, one of his hands laying gently on older Peter's arm. Older Peter doesn't notice. He's still looking at his younger self with a weird intesnsity.

"You remember?"

"Yeah. I do." Older Peter spoke as he reaches out to touch the younger one.

The room was enveloped in light.

* * *

Peter sees the empty seat and everyone around him ready to battle.

He laughs gently.

"What?" Tony spoke. "I mean - what did you do to him? Don't tell me he..."

"No he's not dead." Peter assured them. "He's just back where he belongs."

Tony is obviously relieved when he relaxes his posture.

"He was so young. Reminded me of when you were just a tyke."

Peter grins devilishly.

"Yes well, I had a gamble on bringing him here, and it seems to have worked."

"Wait... you... brought him here?" Tony's face was blank.

"Yes. I had the help of The Enchantress but -..."

" _The Enchantress?"_ Bruce's brows disappeared into his hairline at the statement. "The _villain_?"

"Why yes. I made a deal with her, while I was still in Carnage. She owed me a favor and-..."

"Only you could make a villain owe you a favor."

Peter looks up at Bucky who had approached the left side of his bed.

"Well hello to you too Bucky."

The man makes no expression, his arms leaving their folded position, as the man kneels at Peter's side. He grabs Peter's hand and brought it up to his forehead in sorrow.

"I thought you were gone."

Peter's face turned solemn.

"I'm sorry. It must have been painful for you. For everyone."

Bruce nodded but Tony was the one who spoke next, "We never gave up though. Kept searching for you. Imagine our surprise when we hear someone calling themself Spider-Man had been patrolling New York. Turned out to be the younger version of you. He was... just... he brought back so many memories."

"I can imagine..." Peter stopped before continuing, "Just looking at him gave me some memories too."

"Well regardless," Bruce said, "We're glad to have you back. You're never leaving our sight again."

Peter's shoulders slumped.

"Not even to use the bathroom?"

Bruce rolled his eyes as Tony and Bucky laughed - tears forming in their eyes - but they both wouldn't admit it was out of sheer joy that Peter had returned.

He was back.

They weren't going to let him go ever again.


	22. Chapter 22

AN: Wasn't lying when I said I'll try updating more frequently.

.

Peter doesn't look at the needle as he feels it sink into his skin. Doesn't try to think about the sharp pain that pricks at him. Just the feeling spurs up images of his time in HYDRA and of things that he had tried to suppress in the back of his memory. Someone had taken his blood in confinement too, probably how they figured out he had a mutation in his DNA. He could remember hearing their excited voices after discovering their findings. They had discussed right in front of him of what they could do to him and nearly everything they said had negative consequences for him.

For a moment Peter is there again. He sits on a cold examination table at the mercy of someone who could care less about him. The items he wears were the same the day he was walking home from school. A button up white shirt with a blue plaid vest. Jet black pants. His glasses - which were cracked beyond repair - were laying in his hands. It was more interesting to look at them rather than the person who would be 'examining' him.

"You listening Peter?"

"Yeah?" Peter answers.

"Yeah?" Tony edges him on.

"You were talking about withdrawing my blood-..."

"A few minutes ago." Tony cocks an eyebrow upwards.

"Then checking out the mutation in my blood…?"

"Right. Wanted to identify which animal you've got in there." Peter didn't realize that Tony had already removed the needle from his skin. Just seeing it in Tony's hand made him feel slightly woozy. He raises a hand to massage his forehead, chastising himself for being so weak around something so simple. He trusted Tony. There was no reason to doubt or to fear.

"You okay there?" Peter isn't aware how close Tony's face is until Tony asks that. Tony is peering into his eyes looking for something that wasn't there. "You've been out of it."

"I'm fine." Peter lowers his hand and twists his fingers into the fabric of his shirt. Tony hums, sounding unconvinced. Peter can't blame him. He was a bad actor unless it came to his vigilante life - or at least his ex-vigilante life. He wasn't going back to being Spider-Man.

"Has he always been this dazed?" Tony asks. He directs the question towards the third occupant in the room who leans near the doorway on the wall. The sulky soldier had insisted on doing so - refusing the chair offered him by Tony - but Peter doesn't know if it was stubbornness or not.

Bucky doesn't answer.

"Right. Forgot. Not the talkative type."

 _How did one forget that sort of thing?_

"Speaking of -..." Tony says, slapping a bandaid on where he had withdrawn Peter's blood, "I was thinking over some options for Bucky. I don't _like_ to keep secrets. I'm not exactly the secretive type."

Well that was an understatement. This was the man who released to the world that he was Iron Man without a moment of hesitation. Peter considers this a poor choice because he certainly wouldn't want to go running around with a bunch of criminals knowing who he was. Yet he has to account that Tony can afford it with the mountains of cash he earned. Peter couldn't do that.

"I decided to keep SHIELD unaware of his presence in New York." Tony continues. "I'd say it was for him but I'd be lying. I could care less what they would do to him."

Tony narrows his eyes and lowers his voice.

"What we have leaning against that wall over there is a killer. Someone who was sent out to assassinate and murder countless of people on orders from HYDRA. I have no clue if he was in his right mind when doing any of this but for now all I can assume is the worst."

Peter felt the suffocating pressure of Tony's look. Peter freezes. He's never seen Tony look so serious. Not like the time in the cell where he assured Peter that he'd get them both out.

"So I just can't think of your situation lightly. You're living with someone who, though having shown favoritism towards you, knows how to end your life in just a few seconds. It was a gamble leaving him with you."

"He's not who you think he is." Peter says. He surprises himself at his quick rise to Bucky's defense after he let Tony get his word in. Still, he doesn't regret his actions. Bucky was different now. Even now - as he glances towards the sullen soldier - he knows that Bucky has only good intentions. He had mentioned his guilt nights before of having killed people even if he wasn't in control of himself. His eyes that day had been full of sorrow and regret. There was no way Peter would be able to mistake those emotions for something else.

" _Might I suggest calming yourself Master Stark? Your heart rate is rising."_ Jarvis advises his creator. Peter notes Tony looks irritated at the suggestion.

"Monitoring my vitals again Jarvis?"

" _Well after the last incident with your arc rea-"_

"And that's enough. Too much information in front of guests Jarvis."

" _Apologies._ "

"Anyways, you were saying?" Tony gestures towards Peter with his hand giving him the opportunity to continue speaking.

"Bucky wouldn't harm me." Peter says with his resolve unwavering.

"Don't be so certain." Tony says flatly. He's not convinced but Peter didn't expect him to be convinced that easily. While Peter himself might have been against having Bucky come over to his house in the beginning, he hadn't verbally complained about it, and now he was finding himself enjoying it. Also, Aunt May didn't mention how she was feeling on the subject (excluding the day Bucky was introduced to her) but she seemed to be warming up to him too. He belonged there. In a home. With a family.

"Haven't you ever considered the negatives in this relationship you two have?" Tony grumbles. "You both are wanted by HYDRA. When they find you, they'll find you _both,_ and while I don't doubt the skills of Bucky..." He looks at Peter with a tad bit of worry showing in the corner of his eyes, "I don't think you're particularly equipped to handle an assault from HYDRA agents."

"I can take care of my self." Peter assures and he believes in what he says wholeheartedly. His strength had been returning to him once he had gone back home so he now more capable of defending himself. He didn't intend to let someone get the slip on him like they did last time when he was kidnapped. He wouldn't let that happen. Not to return to that hell he had miraculously escaped.

"What? You have a black belt or something? Well that's not enough against trained professionals." Tony quips as he examines the vial of blood he had put together thanks to Peter's graceful donation. He reaches his hand to scratch at his chin and it brings Peter's attention to his regrowing facial hair. At HYDRA it had all been gone but now Tony was beginning to show his signature look again. He didn't know why HYDRA would snip away Tony's beard but he remembered them giving him occasional haircuts too when his hair grew too long. It was mostly for examination purposes though, so that his hair wouldn't get in the way. They didn't do it out of the goodness of their hearts.

The same thing went for baths. He mostly was only allowed basic hygiene practices when it started getting troublesome for his examiners, and a HYDRA agent would toss in a tub of cold water in the cell. It was dirty water probably already used and cycled between prisoners. If not maybe the remains of dish water because Peter had _sworn_ he saw things floating in the water. He wouldn't be surprised if it was the food remnants of someone's leftovers tossed down the sink carelessly.

At the moment Peter's hair brushed against his shoulders and it told him that he should get a trim soon. Yet just the _thought_ of scissors getting close to his face made him shiver. There was one examiner that Peter met often who used a pair of scissors to get what he wanted. The man was also a psychopath, swinging the scissors towards anyone near him, and Peter was no exception. He could still feel the blade slashing across his face it a fit of insanity. The guards had to physically restrain him from hurting anyone else.

"Get lost in your memories often?" Tony cuts in.

"Huh? Uh... yeah..." Peter trailed off. His hand were stopped mid-action in the air from touching his face. The cut had healed a while ago but sometimes Peter still felt it. Like everything else.

Phantom pains.

Maybe that could also explain the headaches? He did get his head beat into the ground a lot... but was it enough to cause recurring headaches? He wasn't a medical expert so he couldn't be confident in any of his speculations.

"I try not to remember. Actually, I _can't_ remember a lot of what happened." Peter admits timidly. "I don't think I want to remember."

Tony was pensive as he observed Peter's slumped shoulders and downfallen expression.

"Alright well, why don't you go home to rest up? We'll talk about Bucky's situation later."

"Wait but don't you need me for, you know, examining the blood?"

"No? I already have your blood. Did... you forget already?"

"I..." Peter widens his eyes in the realization that he had _forgotten_ that Tony had just taken his blood a few minutes later. He could even still feel the ache in his skin under the band-aid that was stuck to his arm. "No." He says, more for himself than Tony, and he moves to stand up. Bucky is quick to pick himself off the wall and pull himself near Peter's side. Peter thinks nothing of it when Bucky gives him a look of concern and brushes it off as Bucky just being as clingy as usual. He allows the hardened warrior to usher him towards the door, Bucky more eager to leave than Peter was, and Tony was left standing behind the two of them with eyes burning through the back of Peter's skull.

"I'll call Andy to escort you home!" He called out. The only thing that Peter gave him to assure that he had heard him was a tiny nod of his head.

And that was that.

.

Tony is silent as they leave. They were probably already in the elevator by now and without a word Jarvis pops up the elevator camera on a blue levitating screen in front of Tony. The man offers silent thanks as he watches the two, Bucky sticking to Peter's side like glue, while the teen seemed oblivious to just how protective Bucky was over him. How was he not suffering from the pressure Bucky was giving him? He hardly gave him any breathing room. Did he even care?

"What do you think Clint?" He hums engrossed in the train wreck that was his thoughts.

With a clatter of metal, the vent on the ceiling dropped down violently on the floor, cluttering against the white tile of the floor. Following was the thud of a body landing on the ground with a small grunt.

"I think that you should tell SHIELD." Clint wipes the dust off of his suit. Vents weren't the cleanest of places to crawl through.

"No. I won't. Can't, actually, because I promised Steve I wouldn't."

"When have you ever kept promises?" Clint rolls his eyes as he pulls himself up onto the examination table.

"Always." Tony defends. "It just seems like I don't, especially when it comes to the team."

"Oh right! Like that one time you promised us we'd run into the asteroid belt to fight an undead Nova Corp member together? You charged in by yourself!"

"You were all stuck in a damaged ship! He was going to blast you all away!" Tony says in exasperation.

"Right, right." Clint sounded too tired to continue their conversation the way it was going. For some reason Clint and Tony always managed to get into childish arguments. It didn't matter who initiated it. It always happened. Always. "So Steve told you not to, huh?"

"Yeah." Tony allows the camera view to vanish after Bucky and Peter leave the elevator to greet a shaking Andy. As expected Jarvis probably already contacted the man of Tony's wishes. "I know how much he cares about him. Wish he didn't have such an attachment to him though. Anyways, that isn't what I was talking about. I was asking what you thought about _Peter._ "

"Basic signs of memory suppression, probably due to something traumatic. Has flashbacks. Didn't relax once. Jittery."

"And Bucky?"

"Guarding the door. The only way in and out. Probably with the intentions to be the first to spring to action if something bursts through." Clint is inspecting one of the arrow heads on his arrows as he twiddles it in his fingers and then continues to say, "Didn't look like he'd kill anyone though. I'm not sure. Would have to see what would happen if a 'threat' presented itself. He did seem to look towards the vents though. I'm not sure if it's because he knew I was here or if it was because he was being overly-cautious."

"Hmm." Tony looks at the vial of blood in his hands one last time before setting it on the counter across the examination table.

"Are you even qualified to draw blood from someone?" Clint questions curiously.

"I knew what I was doing." Tony huffs. "Besides, there's a treasure trove in this blood, and HYDRA wanted to find it."

"Speaking of..." Clint spoke, "I did that favor you called in for. Checked the SHIELD database for Richard Parker. Turns out he was affiliated with SHIELD for a while. I went in to interrogate one of his partners named Curtis Connors. The man said all was well and dandy until someone caught wind of their research. Wanted it for themselves and Richard defended it to his dying breath. Burned himself with all of his work around him. I don't think he anticipated his wife being the building too."

Tony flinched.

"That's..."

"Terrible? I know. But get this, Curtis was certain that Richard left something for his son when he was old enough. A wealth of knowledge of what he was working on. He's just not sure _where._ Curtis himself was looking for it with the leftover research materials he salvaged from the ashes. Curtis theorizes that Peter knows already, something that Richard used to tell the kid when he was a tot, but I'm guessing Peter doesn't have a clue."

"Alright. Okay. I think I can work with this." Tony breathes, still shocked from the previous knowledge gifted to him. "Thanks Clint. Really."

"Nothing too hard. Way easier than a SHIELD recon mission. Man, _I hate those._ "

"I bet. Would hate working for Nick." Tony shivers at the thought. "It's not like he's not already breathing down my neck."

"Yeaahhh..." Clint drags out the word, "You get use to it."

"I don't want to." Tony deadpans.

Clint shrugs.

"So any idea where Steve is?" Clint changes the subject.

"Pretty sure he went out for a run. Again."

"Have they been doing that often?"

"Yeah? I mean, Sam thinks it's a stress reliever for Steve, so I think they've been doing it everyday."

"You think? I thought you were all-knowing." Clint teased, slipping the quiver back into his arrow holder.

Tony sighs. "Apparently not."

Clint gives him a look. A look that tells Tony that Clint is confused with the sudden mood change in himself.

"There was something I forgot to mention." Clint begins. "That kid you took blood from? Peter, right? Well don't freak out but I was digging around SHIELD's database for him too. I was surprised to actually find he had his own file. I mean, it was pretty empty, but it was as if they're trying to put something together for him. Besides the whole 'son of affiliated Richard Parker' thing."

"He was kidnapped by HYDRA." Tony pointed out. "I think they'd be interested in that. Besides I reported to them that I returned him home and-... and..." Tony groans at a sudden realization. "They're going to send a SHIELD agent in aren't they? I can't imagine it'll be good for Bucky."

"Thought you said you didn't care?" Clint questioned.

"Well yeah but-... I... ugh... I think he's... _good..._ for Peter." Tony admits reluctantly.

"I'll go look into it." Clint grins cheekily as he hops off of the examination table. "Maybe I can get them to send someone else instead. Maybe even our resident all-american hero?"

"They wouldn't send someone so obvious." Tony puts down Clint's guess as quick as it came out of his mouth.

"Yeah, yeah." Clint waves his hand in dismissal before heading towards the door. "I'll call you if I make any progress."

"You do that." Tony chuckled as the archer left the room.

Tony stands there in silence before stretching out his arms and cracking his knuckles. "Looks like I have work to do huh?"

His eyes settle on the vial of blood on the counter.

"Now, let's see if I can crack this mystery..."


	23. Chapter 23

AN: I don't have a clue but recently my _want_ to write has increased. It's amazing - honestly - because I haven't been so energetic about writing for a while.

Here's answers to reviews for the last two chapters since I didn't actually answer any of them.

Melancholy's Sunshine: I must thank you for reviewing on nearly every chapter. It really makes me happy seeing reviews and I look forward to yours every time. Anyways Steve wasn't exactly at the tower but he's gonna meet our favorite duo soon. And BOY YES IT WILL BE A BATTLE OF THE DADDIES. Glob this makes me conflicted. Honestly, do you see Bucky as a big brother figure or more of a dad figure? I can see both but - gah!

Spidey231: Yes. Spider thoughts. We'll get to that soon. x'D Thank you, thank you, for _reviewing._ Gosh I missed you.

gammathetaalpha: That's true, it's too much of a coincidence to ignore, with Spider-Man disappearing around the day Peter vanished. Then there's the whole spider mutation thing but I will assure you that Tony won't connect the dots that easily.

CRUDEN: Thank you for the compliment!

The Striking Storms: I'm so glad you liked that one-shot. It took forever to write. 10,000 words, can you believe it?!

PhantomGoat13: Ah yes I had fun writing that part. Like, I was actually smiling, and it was out of pure mischievousness. I hope you have a good week sweetie! I aim to please you!

tbk9.2011: Not sure if you got my PM but I messaged you regarding the one-shot. I would just like to apologize for the confusion but thank you for reading! I really do appreciate it!

RavenClaw667: Thank you! Thank you ever so kindly!

Monkeybaby: That means a lot to me. You have no idea.

* * *

Peter stuffs his hands in the pockets of his grey jacket. His shoes click against the concrete as he walks along the road of another city block. Cars are parked along the sides of the streets patiently waiting for their owners to return to them the following morning. Peter had actually caused one of the cars alarm to go off after he walks past it. Apparently he walked too close because it flared to life in an angry noisy fury causing a chorus of other cars to join in it's song. A lot of lights flipped on in the apartments nearby and someone leaned out of their window to scream their frustration as if this situation has happened to them before. He doesn't stick along because he was far too embarrassed that he somehow destroyed the peace of the neighborhood. All he wanted to do was take an evening walk and this was the only time he'd probably get some time to think by himself. Being in his room was a bit stuffy and he just needed some fresh air.

Bucky had almost tagged along.

Aunt May had flew to Peter's rescue. With a gentle smile she had told Bucky that she needed help in the kitchen and that she simply couldn't do the cooking all by herself. It was enough time for Peter to slip his arms through the sleeves of his coat and exit through the front door before Bucky took notice. As much as he cared for Bucky - he needed some time alone - and having Bucky glued to his side did not sound too appealing to him.

He continues walking for five minutes. He cuts through alleyways and turns corners until he stops himself in front of a familiar school. _His school._ He hadn't gone to school... in forever. At one point he had loathed school because all he wanted to do was drown in the sheets of his bed. School required a lot of energy and he spent most of that energy on his vigilante life. Yet school was one of the top ten things he had found himself missing in the dirty HYDRA cell he had been confined in. He missed the thrill of getting good grades on his report card and being praised by his teachers. He missed getting into scuffles with Flash Thompson, eating lunch with all of his friends, and he missed waiting in the halls for his friend Harry. Speaking of Harry, he missed him too, and he wondered how exactly he would reveal to him that ' _Hey, I've been home for nearly a week, and I haven't found the courage to face you.'_

He would have to use that excuse for _all of them._ Not only Harry but Gwen and MJ. MJ was definitely the most difficult to avoid since she lived right next door.

Peter's eyes linger on his school before running down the sidewalk across the street. He remembers walking home from school and turning sharply to the right before a couple of hands had grabbed him. His spidey sense was running wild the day he was kidnapped. It screamed that something was wrong. Those hands that were grabbing at his arms did not have good will towards him and before he knew it... he had been snatched up from the sidewalk... and his life of pain began.

 _"No!_ Please! Have mercy!"

The voice drags him out from his recounting of his abduction. His feet are already moving him towards the source of the scream and before he can stop himself he's already behind the school facing a man gripping the wrist of a frantic woman. The man looked to be in a drunken stupor and the broken beer bottle on the ground only strengthened Peter's assumptions. Neither of them seem to have noticed Peter's arrival and the woman continues to struggle in vain. The drunken man's grip is strong, restraining her from moving, and keeping her in place.

"I- I _please- please_ think about this!" She cries out. The white sweater that tightly fitted around her shoulders was quickly the object of the man's violence. He grabs hold of the woolen fabric and pulls at it roughly. He seems frustrated when it doesn't outright tear at the seams so he pulls harder, causing discomfort to the woman cowering rightfully before him. "You aren't in your right mind!" She attempts to reason with the drunkard. "You don't want a criminal record do you?"

"I _dun'_ care." The man slurs. "Aren't you hot? Wouldn't you feel bet'er with all them cl'thes off?"

"No!" The woman's eyes are wide with fear.

Peter takes a step forward but stops himself before he intervenes.

 _Wasn't this what he was trying to avoid? The heroic streak? He wasn't a hero anymore, it wasn't his place to help her._

He thinks this as the man tries to pry apart the sweater that the woman is so desperately holding together with her hands.

"Please!" She pleads. " _Please!_ "

Peter's mouth moves on it's own.

"Get away from her!" He yells.

The drunkard lets out a grunt as he turns to look at Peter. He then says, "What's it ta' you, stranger?" The drunkard blinks before a sudden realization dawns on his face. He laughs, "Ah, _I see._ You want to join in the fun too, right? Well she's a pretty one - we could share."

Peter wrinkles his nose in disgust at the suggestion. His brows furrow.

"Step away before you regret it." He warns.

The woman stares at Peter silently, her eyes wide, and Peter begins to make sense of the expression on her face. She was probably shocked that Peter had stood up for her but it didn't look as if she had any confidence in his ability to save her. Little did she know that he was fully capable of ripping her from the clutches of the drunkard's hands. If only he had his _costume -_ if only he had his _web shooters -_ this would have ended so much quicker. Except he doesn't have either of those things because they're both stuffed in the corner of his closet.

The drunk rolls his eyes. Sure enough his hands clutching the woman's sweater leave her form before he turns fully to face Peter. "Gettin' in the way of my fun? I dun' think you _know..._ what chu'r doin'."

Peter is prepared when the man throws himself forward. The man doesn't think about how vulnerable he is, throwing himself at a seasoned vigilante, and Peter almost pities him. Almost. Peter's left hand is already at work with grabbing hold of the man's raised left arm. Peter throws the man off balance as he turns around, pulling him towards him, and he finishes it with throwing the man over his shoulder. The man lets out a strangled breath as he hits the concrete but Peter had made sure he didn't let him hit it _too hard._ Doing so might have put the man's life in danger because a nasty blow to the head was all a human needed to slip away.

" _You..._ " The drunken man tries to get up but Peter watches him fail. He slumps back down to the ground, seeming to have the air knocked out of him.

Peter acts quickly.

"Miss. I recommend you run away now." He says, eyes trained on the shocked woman who was still looking at the fallen body of her attacker. When she grasps that she is being addressed by her rescuer, her vision focuses solely on Peter, with wavering misty blue eyes.

The woman steps forward clumsily a few steps.

"Y-You. You saved me. I... I didn't think anyone would help me and -..." Her eyes turn to her attacker once more. She's shaking. Peter thinks that she should get away now before she becomes traumatized any further. That's why he purposefully steps in front of her gaze so that she can no longer train her eyes on the man laying on the ground.

"Don't worry. Just go home. Okay?" He tells her softly.

The woman nods slightly before rummaging in the purse she had tightly tucked underneath her arm.

"I... I t-think..." She stutters as she runs her hand through the clutter of her purse. She pulls out a wallet and Peter already gets the gist of what she's trying to do.

"I don't need any money." He's exasperated that she would think that's what he wanted. " _Please._ Just go home."

The woman freezes and looks up.

Peter nods.

She returns the nod hesitantly.

"O-Okay."

Peter watches as she stumbles away and then only the groans of the man behind him are the only thing he hears.

Peter pulls his hands up and looks at the palms of his pale skin.

 _If I hadn't intervened -_

He thinks of the worst outcomes.

 _How many more people are out there? Suffering in the dark of night with no hope?_

He had told himself there were other heroes that would help but no hero had come to rescue the woman begging for mercy as she fought against a drunken man.

 _But you were there -_ something in the corner of his mind informs him.

Peter thinks about the event the rest of the night, even as he returns to his aunt's open arms, and Bucky's silent welcome.

* * *

Peter stares at the mask laid limply in his hands. The previous day's events were clear in his mind even after falling into a dreamless sleep. That morning when he had awoken he had made the effort to grab a change of clothes. As his hands were roaming through the options of the clothes he had hung in his closet, his eyes had fixed onto the box he had packed into the corner of the closet. He knew what laid inside of it. Knew the implications of even _putting it on._ Still, something drove him to crouch down and pull it out again. When he grabs the mask, he walks back to his bed, and sits on the edge. For five minutes he admires the hand-sewn mask as he recollects his early days as Spider-Man.

It was such a _thrill_ when he had first put his costume to use. He had swung across Queens with the full intent of helping as many people as he could. That's all he wanted to do. His Uncle Ben had been a driving factor in his heroism especially after he died and Peter wanted nothing more to prevent other people from dying. He wanted to make sure that no one would have to go through with what he went through. To see someone precious to them on the ground, bleeding to death, and knowing that they wouldn't make it in time. No one should feel as helpless as he did. _No one._ And even then the words had rung in his head; _With great power comes great responsibility._

It means more.

 _It means so much more._

Those were the very words he had repeated in his mind over and over again in captivity. The words were a comfort to him. A way to reinforce his determination and to give him hope. His uncle's signature phrase had been the rope thrown in the well, something Peter grasped with all of his might, even as he felt himself slipping away. Unfortunately he had let go the rope entirely when the reality of his situation broke him. Suddenly Uncle Ben wasn't a figure in his memories nor was anyone else he knew. There was only Peter Parker. Weak, pitiful, Peter Parker, who would be the rotting corpse the next prisoner would see.

 _He had been sure he would die._ That no one would come for him.

A gentle knock startles him.

Peter is quick to stuff the mask underneath his bed. He throws the extra bed sheets his aunt had given them under there too, just in case.

"Come in!" He calls out.

The door creaks open and Bucky peeks in.

Peter's face lit up.

 _"Hey._ " He has no idea why he's so pleased to see Bucky.

The man inclines his head towards Peter, walking in, and settles himself on the floor.

"Is Peter, okay?" Bucky asks. His sentence is broken but Peter doesn't find himself minding at all.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine." Peter assures. "I'm way better now that you're here."

And it's true. He feels so much safer. So much lighter.

How could Bucky's presence alone cause his mood to shift so much?

"Bucky..." Peter begins, "Have you ever doubted yourself before?"

Peter watches his silent friend in soundless inspection. He takes in Bucky's appearance and sucks it in like a sponge as he waits to him to form an answer. Aunt May had seriously cleaned Bucky up. Bucky looked fresher than before with the jet black t-shirt and jeans he was wearing at the moment. His hair was also more tamed. It had been combed through and the messy tangles that had been sticking out everywhere were missing. He might even pass as a normal person if he didn't have an eye-drawing arm.

"I think so." Bucky finally replies. "I... remember... snippets... of my time in HYDRA. When I began to... question...? I think... that's when they'd do something to me... _says words... painful words._ " Bucky looks at the hands he had settled in his lap. "Thought things like... _why am I doing this?_ I didn't understand... Sometimes I was just... mindless."

Bucky looks up at Peter.

"A slave."

Peter flinches.

"You... they... a _slave?_ " He chokes out. "I..." Then Peter remembers the things he had learned about Bucky. How he'd fought next to Captain America's side and how he had been deemed a war hero for his heroic deeds. He was a man who had sacrificed his life for his country but that very man was here in front of him right now. Alive. _Alive._ For a moment Peter tries to wrap his mind around the fact that he's sitting with someone who fought in World War 2 and then there was the fact that Bucky hadn't aged a day from the black and white images they showed you in the history books.

This wasn't normal in the slightest, was it?

Captain America had an excuse. He was frozen in ice. Bucky, on the other hand? What... what did they do to him?

"Don't have to say anything." Bucky interrupts. "I'm better now. A lot better."

And then Bucky smiles.

Peter forgets his confusion right there.

"Really?" He asks.

"Really." Bucky affirms.

That was all Peter needed to know. At least Bucky was away from those that harmed him. At least he was away from those that wanted to use him as a living weapon, just a thing to be controlled. At that moment Peter vows that he will make sure that Bucky got the life he deserved. A world away from HYDRA operatives who were aiming to take him back. A world away from those who intended to use him for nefarious purposes but Peter knows that as he is now, his ability to protect Bucky is extremely limited.

And to do that Peter needed to be Spider-Man.

* * *

 _"And the boy?"_

 _"Well we have enough blood to continue our experiments on mutating our soldiers but - every attempt has failed. For some reason the mutation is only specific to **his** DNA. If perhaps we had the ability to take away his free-will-...?"_

" _Redland is already working on it."_

 _"And how does he intend to do it?"_

 _"Now that's the question, isn't it? I would refrain from asking too much. The man has his ways and he doesn't like people interfering with his 'projects'. Now, any information on Richard Parker?"_

 _"We found traces of him in Greece but we aren't certain if that's enough evidence to send in a team to retrieve him. Assuming he's alive, that is."_

 _"If we get his son back - he'd be more willing to cooperate with our agenda."_

 _"I don't doubt it. He's always had a weakness for the boy."  
_


	24. Chapter 24

AN: I'm going straight into the story. I'll answer reviews the next chapter!

The morning sun had compelled Peter to grab a pair of sunglasses on his way out to the city. As much as he enjoyed being cooped up in his room for the majority of his time here, he needed a breath of fresh air. His yearning to go outside eventually brought him to his aunt, who agreed to occupy Bucky on his morning walk, so that he wouldn't have to feel the lack of the personal space he needed.

His sunglasses weren't the only things he grabbed. One peek underneath his button-up shirt would alert to anyone that he was wearing spandex underneath. A bright, red spandex, with black lines spanning across the fabric. Perhaps he was leaving it on for another reason. Not for a breath of fresh air, but to patrol the streets of New York instead. Maybe, he just wanted to be prepared, if he needed to spring into action to aid someone. It could be either those things or it could be neither. It could be pure habit - leaving with his costume on underneath - and his mask tucked in his coat pocket. There were countless of times when someone had been in trouble when he went out so he had made it a routine to equip his costume beforehand.

Though he had formed a habit of doing so, he was incredibly fortunate to not have put his costume on the day he was kidnapped. Had he done that, there was no denying that they would have discovered his secret identity. Then it wouldn't just be Peter Parker, they would be interrogating _Spider-Man,_ but even then maybe Peter wouldn't have minded. Spider-Man was another part of him. A tougher, flexible, stronger part of him that always seemed to inspire his own confidence. When he was underneath the mask it was almost as if he were a different person. He wasn't the loser that got stuffed in lockers or the nerd stumbling through his high school's hallways with binders stuffed in his arms. He was a hero. Well, a vigilante if one wants to get technical, but forget the minor details. He had the power to save others. A hero was a person who acted on that ability to save others.

The first breath Peter takes is filled with the scent of the concrete sidewalks soaked from rainfall. It was intoxicating, in so much that he takes another breath, hoping to savor the smell before the afternoon sun took it away. He could already feel the effects of the rain clouds disappearing overhead with the heat of the sun beating upon his shoulders. It was a nice change of pace. Better than the home scent in his room (smells like teen spirit, his aunt would tell him), better than aunt may's homemade cookies, and far better than the unlivable conditions of his cell. The smell of rot, filth, and grime haunted his senses daily in HYDRA. They kept everything but the cells cleaned. Perhaps a form of torture for those who lived in them or maybe just a way of showing that they didn't care about their prisoners. If they did, they would clean, or at least give their prisoners the opportunity to do so. Alas, they didn't, and Peter had to become accustomed to the disgusting living conditions.

Queens was a good change of scenery. _A really good change._ His eyes greedily grabbed in the sights. Queens would always be his home - that would never change - and it felt _so good_ to be home. The traffic was as horrible as ever. That much could be said by the crowded streets, the angry honks, and the frustrated drivers. Then there was the chorus of the people's chatter. It was a mess with a muffled noise that went over just about everyone's head. Peter didn't think he'd appreciate it as much as he did now.

Peter approached the door of a familiar cafe, pulling it open, and holding it open for the women arriving behind him. With a small smile, she gives him a hint of a nod, before ushering the two children at her knees inside. Peter watched as the children stumbled in clumsily and felt awe at the normalcy displayed in their actions. This is what he wanted to protect. Families, children, _people._ He wanted to protect their safety, give them comfort, and more importantly hope.

Peter pulls up in line behind the woman with a gaze focused on the menu of the cafe's beverages hanging overhead. He asks for a hot chocolate when it's his turn to order. The woman behind the cash register gives him the employee standard smile before gesturing towards a chair near one of the windows.

"Why don't you sit down? We'll stop by when it's finished." She suggested.

Peter complied. He headed over to the red-topped cushioned chair and plopped down. He takes a moment to look around the cafe while sitting down. The cafe lets off comfortable feel. The low seats and couches on the ground, cushioned with red and black pillows, were covered with people. Nearly everyone on the low-furniture were people who looked to be around college-student age with laptops settled on their laps or phones tightly secured in their hands. When Peter decides he's had enough examining the room his eyes turn towards the window. The scenery isn't much to look at. There was a group of decent looking apartments across the street and a few people taking their dogs on afternoon walks.

"Here you are, sir. A hot chocolate, hot and ready." A woman calls him from his sight-gazing. She stretches out a hand in offering, his hot chocolate clutched securely in her fingers.

"That was quick." He stated his surprise. The woman who served him simply smiles as he retrieves his coffee from her extended hand.

"We aim to please, sir." She tells him kindly, giving him a small bow of her head. Then she turns on her heels and walks back towards the counter. Peter brings the cup of hot cocoa near his lips, giving it a small sip, before immediately pulling back. Introducing the sudden heat to his mouth had made the tip of his tongue cry out in alarm. Hot and ready indeed. Then again, what did he expect? Warm chocolate? That couldn't be as nearly enjoyable as a steaming cup of hot cocoa. Speaking of which, he'd have to get Bucky to try it out sometime. Hot cocoa might just suit his taste - actually - and if _not_ there was always other things he could introduce him too.

Peter sighs.

There he goes again. He went out to be alone and he still ends up thinking about Bucky.

The ring of the door causes Peter to glance towards the door in the corner of his vision. He's glad he didn't take another sip of his drink because if he had, he surely would have spat it out on sheer surprise. Peter recognized the teen that had walked in on his first look. The form, the brown hair, and the blue eyes. For goodness sake, he was a spitting image of his father, Norman Osborn. Peter's mind races over the possible outcomes of their sudden encounter. If Harry dared meet his eyes, heck, if _Peter_ dared meet his eyes then it would be over. Of all the _places,_ Harry walked into this exact cafe, at this exact time and date.

How in the world would he explain this?

 _Hey, its me, Peter. You know, your friend that's been missing, and didn't even bother to tell you that he's alive?  
_

He didn't think it'd go well.

Peter is glad he still has his sunglasses on. Maybe it would provide a bit of cover. Just a little.

"Why _here?_ " Peter mumbles to himself, turning away from Peter. He hopes that he won't see him. That he'd just look over him and head out back the front door. If Peter's luck was running high today, Harry would just get something to go. Nothing more. Nothing less. Then he'd be out of here and Peter would be in the clear. Well, as long as Harry didn't pass the window next to Peter anyways. That'd be another dead giveaway.

"Rough day, Mr. Osborn?"

Peter can't help picking up his conversation. He's not nosy. Not really. Well, not always.

"Yeah." Peter's friend gives out a long sigh. "Long, _long,_ day."

"It's barely the afternoon though." The woman at the cash register returns with concern.

"My dad's been drilling me with tutors. Hardly gives me enough time to search for my friend," Harry continues, "and that's all I want to do lately. Search. No matter how long it takes."

Peter's heart jumped.

"I can't just live my life knowing he's out there somewhere." He finishes.

The woman at the counter gives a hum of thought.

"Well, not to be a Debbie-downer, but… I mean… have you considered... that he might be gone? For good?"

Silence.

"He's not gone," Harry assures.

"Is it a gut feeling?" The woman teases.

"No." Harry grounds out. "Not a gut-feeling. _I know it._ Peter isn't one to give up. Never was. Even though he was such a nerd."

Peter's lips curved into a small smile.

"Well, what did he look like? I'll keep an eye out for him."

"You would?" Harry asks.

"Of course." She replies. "So is there a description of this mystery friend of yours?"

Harry is silent and Peter is tempted to turn his head if only to see his expression. Though his temptation was strong, he didn't act upon it, because he couldn't risk eye contact. Even if his eyes were concealed underneath the sunglasses, the rest of his face wasn't, and Harry would undoubtedly grow suspicious. Harry wasn't stupid. He'd notice Peter in a second's notice.

"Brown hair," Harry starts, "He's kind of lanky. No muscles."

 _I object to that!_ Peter mentally muses. _I have plenty of muscle. Just none you can see._

"Brown eyes. At least, I _think._ It's been a while. He has this voice… it's… how do I describe it… kind of awkward? I mean he could say a completely normal sentence to someone but it'll come out sounding awkward."

"Hmm… come to think of it… someone came here not too long ago…" The cashier mumbles in thought.

 _Uhoh. Time to jet._

"Someone matching that description?" Harry seemed skeptical.

"I could have sworn… well… there's a lot of brown-haired guys that come by here… but _maybe…_ it couldn't hurt. I think he's still here."

Peter moved quickly. He ducked underneath the table in front of him, head tucked in between his legs, as he could feel the woman's eyes scan the room.

"Or maybe not. Sorry to get your hopes up."

"I didn't think it'd be that easy anyway." Harry laughed weakly. "If only it were."

"Yeah well don't get yourself too down. I know you'll find that friend of yours someday, and when you do… better introduce him to me because I ought-..." The woman doesn't complete her sentence as the ground begins to quake underneath everyone's feet. Peter stayed underneath the table wondering if it was an earthquake. Earthquakes weren't common in New York. If they did occur, it was usually a small quake, but there were always exceptions. Just because New York didn't experience a lot of earthquakes didn't mean they were safe from them.

The screams were the first hint. At first, he thought it was due to the sudden earthquake. There would always be a panic during a natural disaster. Then he hears the distinct sound of glass shattering and a large thud of something hitting the ground. The screams are growing louder and more frantic. Peter sees a leg near his table, belonging to some sort of creature because it couldn't be human. No one could have a leg covered in black fuzz, with no foot at the end. Actually, no one could _have eight legs and -_ please not another spider...

But he hears it.

 _"HUNGER-..."_

The thoughts intrude in his mind. They aren't his, he can tell, simply by the way it speaks to him. It reminds him of the spider in the abandoned winter village - except this spider resembles more of a spider than a spider humanoid.

Peter gets to work. He tears his shirt off, uncaring if anyone else saw him because it was unlikely when everyone was focused on the creature concealing his position underneath the table. He retrieves his mask from his discarded jacket on the floor and pulls it over his head smoothly. He kicks his pants off, throwing it in the corner, and makes a mental note to come back for them later. He couldn't have some stranger picking them up and connecting the dots. For now, his secret identity would have to come second, because his first concern was taking care of the spider menace in front of him.

The creatures leaps forward and let out a terrifying scream. Peter hears the bell ring chaotically at the front door, the sound of people escaping from the predator.

Peter peeks out from underneath the table and almost groans when he sees Harry still standing there next to the counter. His friend was frozen in fear. All of the employees were gone from the counter, probably leaving through the back door, while Harry was now the only citizen in the cafe. The only citizen, therefore, the only target.

" _SATE MY HUNGER!"_

The creature screeches and Harry pulls himself into action. He takes a few frantic steps backward before grabbing the closest thing to him. A chair. He raises it up in his own defense.

"Get away from me!" He warns, though he probably knows it won't do any good.

The creature wastes no time in heading forwards and before it can get it's grubby little clampers on Harry's chair, Peter fwips his web forwards towards its hind legs. It stumbles sideways with the sudden jolt of web. Slumping on it's side, it struggles to tear apart the web, and frustrates itself further when it realizes that this web will not tear easily.

"I call that the slingshot." Peter quipped quietly. He didn't say anything _too loud_ lest Harry hear his voice. He feared that it would be enough for Harry to recognize him. He certainly didn't want that.

" _BETRAYER! OWN KIND, HURT?"_

 _Andddd I have no idea what you're talking about._ Peter inwardly deadpanned.

The spider screeches once more and continues to struggle. Peter in his efforts to save Harry rushes to his side. He grabs his arm and forcefully tugs him through the door. He says nothing all the while as Harry seems to discard the chair he had been holding up as a weapon behind him. The creature is no longer their concern as they exit outside. While Peter was considering returning to end the spider's life, he was confronted with a new obstacle, and it was in the form of hundreds of similar spiders crawling over buildings. The apartments across from the cafe were covered in discarded web - while spiders trampled all over the rooftops - and Peter was definitely left clueless.

 _What in the world?_

"We're not safe!" Harry cries out the obvious. He pulls his wrist from Peter's grip and takes another two steps backward. The fear in his expression is clear. Peter is painfully aware that his best friend was probably scared out of his mind. This wasn't exactly the kind of reunion he was hoping for either, even if Harry was a bit excluded from that part. How could he know his best friend was under the mask? Maybe one day he could tell him. One day. Or not.

Peter opens his mouth as if he were going to speak but clamps it shut. Once again, if he said anything, that could give away who he was. He didn't have a voice-changer or anything to conceal his voice. If he spoke, Harry would recognize him. Even with the muffled noises that came out because of the mask glued to the skin of his face.

Peter plans to attack, he really does, but his attention is withdrawn to something else entirely. The creatures are still a problem, but another problem heads his way straight down the streets. This said problem is in the form of a man with a metallic arm, with a red star shining brightly right on top.

 _How'd he escape Aunt May?_ Peter swore that his aunt had the best ways of keeping someone occupied. She'd never let you go either, not until she had her way with you. Bucky must have some serious will-power to have escaped her grandmotherly clutches. Regardless, Bucky was here alright, and he was fighting every spider that crossed his path. The other ones that stayed aside seemed to be none of his concern as he stormed down the streets.

Peter holds his breath as he approaches.

And passes him.

Peter turns his head in surprise.

Didn't he notice him?

 _Oh. Right. The mask._

Right.

Well, there goes encountering him and having to explain himself.

Peter was just about to let Bucky be on his way until he sees a spider leap off the rooftop. He's at to Bucky's aid instantly as the creature hurls towards him. Its fangs are ready to sink into his skull. Peter makes sure it doesn't get the pleasure of doing so. He whips out his webs once more and prevents it from landing where it intended. The web lands on the creature's backside and Peter gives it a tug. He physically restrains the spider from going any forward even as it attempts to reach its target with all its might. Bucky had turned around during these events, knife already in hand, and he sinks it into the struggling creatures head.

Bucky held no expression on his face. Just plain indifference.

"Thanks." He says although he doesn't look sincere when saying it.

Peter simply nods and watches as the bulky man walks off.

Could he be looking for him? Yikes. Maybe that's why he was out fighting giant spiders.

"Uh - I don't think I can go home alone like this and - um - could you maybe escort me home?"

Peter faces Harry and nods.

He can do that. That's the least he could do for his friend.

Harry smiles awkwardly. "Um… thanks… Spider-Man, right?"

Another nod.

"Okay. Yeah… I can see why they call you that. Anyways, if you could just take me to the Oscorp Tower…"

He didn't have to ask him twice.

Peter grabbed him by the waist, keeping him to his side with his strength, and shot a web towards a nearby towering building.

It was time to go web-slinging.


	25. Chapter 25

AN: Just saw Infinity War. Not going to spoil anything BUT AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. AH. AH. AH. That is all. Thank you. Besides that, I'm going to make an AO3 account and post this fanfiction on AO3 soon. I'm also going to create a Tumblr blog! I'll update you on it next chapter which is already in the works. My primary Tumblr username is Brascul (which is filled with chaos), but I want to make a new blog that accepts writing requests. Also, I want it to focus more on heroes than my chaotic array of reblogs.

PhatomGoat13: Yeah not a lot of action but that won't last long, I promise you.

Melancholy's Sunshine: Ah yes. Peter Parker and his little spider horde. Also, I literally had the same idea earlier. I nearly even wrote it like that too. I mean, with Harry going to the Parker household and finding out Peter was actually alive, safe, and _found._

Kry Chi: I JUST WATCHED IT AND _SCREECH_.

karlaostojic7: Thanks for the reviews man. Don't worry. There's a meaning to all of this, lmao. I also see Bucky in that way but I'm trying to not make that steer the way I write. x'D

lil cometz: You're too kind!

SkyDreamer12: Glad you like it!

DrEmpen: You re-read it? That's a serious compliment. I'm also happy you like the Bucky/Peter relationship because this whole fanfiction is going to have a lot of that.

FoibleNoteworthy: Yes. He's alive. Also, bun in his hair? Haha, I'll work on that.

RedCannary, monkeybaby, curry-llama, guest(s), and xXPinkMewXx (thanks man!) for the reviews!

.

Having Harry next to him was emotionally crippling. He had to force himself to quell the desire of talking to his friend. All he wanted to do was assure him that he was alright, but at the moment he knew he couldn't do that. Identity revealing is the last thing he wants. First, he needed to focus on getting Harry home, because the whole entire city was plagued with eight-legged screeching creatures.

He didn't anticipate them having the capability to chase after him. They weren't nearly as fast as him but their jumps carried them across rooftops. He could see them hopping in hordes after catching sight of him. They ran across buildings, leaped into the air, and scurried on their eight-legs on the ground to catch up to him.

"Why are they _chasing_ us?" Harry says, his voice squeaking at the end of his sentence.

Peter couldn't answer him. He didn't know either. Even if he did know, he wouldn't speak, because Harry would recognize him in an instant.

Peter had been slinging across the city for a few minutes and the Oscorp tower began to appear in his view. It stood out from the surrounding skyscrapers because of its giant bold logo. It was the only thing that stuck out from the building's slick and chic design. So yes, it looked great and all, but there was a giant problem. It was _covered_ with spiders. Just as were all the rest of the buildings. They looked like specks from his vantage point, which was the top of an apartment complex's roof, but he could still make out their features. A lot of them differed in appearance but they shared the same characteristics. Fuzzy. They all were either black or brown. Eight legs. Lots of creepy beady eyes.

This was a full-on invasion.

Looks like Harry wouldn't be able to go home after all.

"Why did you stop moving!?" Harry cries out, his eyes focused on the oncoming wave of spiders. "They're catching on to us! We need to go!"

Peter mentally sighed and braced himself.

Seemed there was no other way to do this. He needed to fight.

"Are you senile?!" Harry throws his hands up in the air. He looks around the roof. He jets when he spots a few cluttered air vents and ducks behind them. Peter had to admire his tactics. Although he had fully planned on defending Harry, he wasn't sure just how far his abilities to do so would extend, so it's a good thing that Harry took action for himself. As long as he didn't try to fight, he should be okay, but that didn't mean he was completely safe. Peter would be dumb to think so. He learned that sort of thing through experience.

The first wave hits quickly. The spiders are angry at him for reasons Peter can't understand. At least they weren't humanoid like the last giant spider he faced.

His hands are already at work as he flips his wrists forwards. He aims his webs towards one of the oncoming creature's legs, causing it to tumble forwards off the roof it was about to jump off of. There were only a few roofs away so he tried the same trick on several others. Some were smart, dodging the shots of his web, while others failed to catch on to what he was doing. One spider stops his train of webs as it lands a few feet away from him. It lurches forward with giant fangs ready to sink into Peter's head.

Peter rolls sideways but the spider is quick. It turns abruptly and chases after him. Peter then found his face filled with the spider's giant fangs, barely scraping against his nose, as he used the strength of his two arms to hold the creature back. His arms were placed on both sides of the spider's front, preventing it from getting a taste of his head. The spider screeches and yowls in its struggle.

Peter makes a quick decision.

He releases one arm from its position and punches the creature in the face. The result of using his strength throws the creature backward. It cries out in pain before one of its legs takes a wrong step, right off the edge of the building. It tips off the roof and the rest of its body follows. Peter didn't have time to feel triumphant in his victory when two other spiders run towards him. He only sees a black mass as something topples over him in its clumsy attempt to subdue him. He can feel it's suffocating weight over his own, crushing him to the floor of the roof until he jabs his knee into the spider's stomach. The spider yelped, jumping off of him, but Peter wouldn't give it time to lick its wounds. He shoots a web at it, tugs on the sturdy connection, and then shoots another web towards the other onlooking spider. In their stupid confusion, the brown spider that had simply been observing makes a move towards him, but it stops abruptly when the web pulls at it.

Peter had connected the two spiders together.

This time Peter would act first. He runs forward, throwing another punch towards the brown spider, and sending it spiraling off the roof. The connection of the web pulls at the other black spider even as it tries to sink its leg into the concrete underneath it. He watches as it tries to grasp the ledge until it disappears from sight.

Three spiders down. Just... uh... fifty to go.

Okay so maybe standing here to fight an oncoming army was not a good idea.

 _"THE TRAITOR!"_

Right.

He can hear them.

 _I'm no traitor._ He thinks. _I don't even know what they're talking about._

Spiderman braces himself as he encounters more spiders. He wrestles with two of them while dodging the rest as more jump onto the roof. His worries go towards Harry who was still hiding behind the roof vents. If one of them saw him, he'd be helpless. Yet, there was no other safe place to go.

"Need a hand?"

A shield flies past Peter's head and embeds itself in the skull of a spider.

 _Yes. I do._ Peter wants to say but nothing comes out. Instead, he finds a swirl of admiration pool in his stomach as he turns his head to look at Captain Steve Rogers. A war hero. A seasoned veteran. Someone who, not too long ago, he had met in his rescue.

Peter replies in the only way he can. He hurls forward, hand grabbing hold of Captain America's shield, and pulling it from the spider's corpse. He uses it to block an oncoming spider's jab, one of its legs as pointy as a knife, ready to stab through his flesh. He bashes the shield with a force that makes the spider squeal in pain an incapacitate it for a single moment. That moment is all the time he needs to toss the shield back to Captain America. It cuts through the air like a frisbee and then the super soldier grabs his weapon. In the time Peter had taken to toss the shield to one of his all-time favorite heroes, Steve had already knocked one of the horde's members unconscious while breaking the legs off of another one with just his hands.

Peter wasn't going to ask how the captain seemed to appear out of thin air. He was just grateful for some help.

Peter kicks and punches. He wrestles and tosses. His hands have grabbed fangs that threatened to kill and legs that have tried to impale him. He was horrified when one of them tossed web onto his face.

 _Hey. That's my move!_

Peter had the audacity to jump on the captain's shield and use the man's inhuman strength to propel him through the air in the midst of their battle. He used it to his advantage when he webbed one spider towards a billboard across the street, where it was quickly sent flying, and slamming into. He also landed on the back of another as it tried to reach him. It rolled over, knocking several of its allies along with it, as it tried to be rid of Peter.

"Do you know these guys!? They seem straight up your alley!" Steve yelled out as he whacks his shield into an oncoming spider's fangs.

Peter would shrug if he could. At the moment he was preoccupied with keeping Harry safe and - oh boy.

Peter turns his head and checks on the air vents. Nothing yet. He could see Hary's legs though. Peter was tempted to just make a cocoon for him but did no such thing. Not with the hundreds of distractions around him. And was that his _head_ peeking out? What if they saw him?

"Heard you've been missing. What are the odds that they attack New York on the day you reappear?" Steve questioned and _boy_ was that a good question.

This time Peter _did_ shrug.

"I never thought you were the silent type," Steve says.

Peter wants to say, _I'm not,_ because he isn't. He loves making quips. He loves insulting his enemy and making himself feel better in the face of danger. The only thing keeping him from doing that was the two people on the same roof with him. He didn't have the voice modifier that they had in spy movies, so he couldn't just freely speak. Well, unless he wanted to sound like an idiot. Speaking in a higher or deeper voice just didn't do the job for him. It made him sound like he was mocking someone else or acting like a real try-hard.

Besides, _I never thought you were the talkative type,_ Peter wants to tell Steve. From the stories he heard about Captain America, he was a no-funny-business kind of man. The type of guy who got the job done and didn't have the time to chit-chat. Maybe those stories were wrong.

Peter continued to fight off the spiders even as his arms began to ache.

Would the horde never end?

He was _tired_ of spiders, which is ironic because that's what he named himself after.

 ** _Stop._**

It's just a thought but he didn't expect it to do anything.

Except, it does.

The spiders stop in droves.

No one moves.

The spiders stare.

Peter is frozen in his spot. Corpses of spiders lay dead around him but the remaining survivors watch him carefully. The vibration and humming in his mind tell him something is off. It's not his spidey-sense either.

"Is there something going on here, that I don't understand?" Captain America asks.

Peter ignores him.

 _"The Spider Man."_ The creatures chorus. They were strangely calm and it was unnerving. Where were the venomous spiders trying to kill him just a few minutes ago?

 _I don't understand._

Somehow, in some way, he was connected to them all. The realization dawns on him like a strike of lightning.

Peter tries something.

 ** _Leave._** He commands. He says it in his mind with as much authority as one can muster inside their head.

He didn't know what he expected. Maybe a rainbow would fall from the heavens and suck them all up in a vacuum tube. Maybe aliens, in giant silver saucers, would beam them up for experimentation. Anything, except for obedience. The brown and black arachnids start walking away. Some of them were jumping off of buildings, landing on the sides of others, and some were walking along the streets towards an unknown destination. It didn't matter. Wherever they were going, they were all going in the same direction, and what's more is that they _obeyed him._ They listened to his experimental command and that's all Peter needs to know.

He throws a hand over the top of his mask.

What the hell?

"I'm going to need some explaining," Captain America speaks up.

Peter's shoulders slumped.

He needed some explaining too.


	26. Chapter 26

AN **: Posted this on AO3!** Same username, same story title, same summary. I'll put a link up on my profile just in case anyone is interested and doesn't want to go looking for it. Chapter is a bit shorter this time.

Thank you seireidoragon, xXPinkMewXx (I sent you a PM), Hawkfeather (you're an absolute angel), RedCannary, Guest(s), MagicWarriorDragon, monkeybaby, curry-llama, Melancholy's Sunshine, Ghosttigrex, PhantomGoat13, and Izaleana for your reviews! I read every single one and it's your reviews that motivate me to continue onward. Thank you guys so much.

.

Peter had always related to spiders. It was mostly the wall-climbing, the web-shooting, and the enhanced senses that gave him that relation. His costume had been created in the image of a spider's web and the symbol on his chest was that of a spider. It defines who he is, as a costumed vigilante, and he could find no better inspiration than the very thing that bit him. The spider powers he gained made the greatest impact on his life and he was sure that he knew them as well as the back of his hand. Apparently, he was wrong, since he had somehow managed to convince an army of eight-legged insects to retreat from New York.

Peter can see Harry slowly rise from his hiding spot over the Captain's shoulder, but he does nothing to acknowledge him. The Captain had asked him a question, one he would also like to know the answer to, but he could find no words to say. He could just pretend he's mute. That could be a thing - as disrespectful as it would be to actual mutes - but he can't see any other way out of this. One quip from him would be the end of his charade. Harry knew him too well to deny that he was Peter and he had spoken recently to Captain America in a jet above New York. Surely, the war hero would know who he was too unless he wasn't as sharp as Peter thought him to be.

Peter shrugs.

He wanted to ask other things too. He wanted to ask how Captain America ended up on the same rooftop as him or why he had decided to come aid him specifically. He had possible answers, merely theories, but they're the best he can come up with when he can't ask anything directly. He could have seen him swinging across the city. Could have been here coincidentally, already in the building, but that was a bit far-fetched. Peter feels that he already has the answer when a familiar face lands on the building. He had seen him before. Falcon. A recent addition to the Avengers.

"Scanned the area after tackling some spiders. They're all retreating."

Captain America pressed his lips together into a thin line and says, "I can see that even without a scan. They've all retreated. The reason is lost on me."

"Wonder what would make them go back?" Falcon asks the question everyone is thinking. Peter cannot answer, Steve doesn't know the answer, and Harry didn't know the answer either. Perhaps it was better this way. He didn't want to do something he might regret.

Falcon watches everyone in their mulling silence except for Harry, who lingered behind the group. He hadn't moved a muscle. Was it shock? Peter observes his friend carefully and finds that he can't interpret the expression on his face.

"Okay, so, right… um…" Falcon rubs the back of his neck as he gathers everyone's attention once more. "That's Spider-Man, isn't it?"

Peter nods.

"Not going to say anything?" Falcon tilts his head.

"Maybe he can't say anything." Steve guesses.

"I don't remember them saying he was mute," Falcon says.

"Could have been a recent thing." Steve is quick to reply.

"Maybe," Falcon says skeptically. "Isn't it weird that he happened to show up when the army of gross-thingies decides to show up?"

Steve cocks a brow.

"Gross thingies?"

"Spiders. You know what I meant."

Peter felt cornered as all of their eyes landed on him. He felt like raising his hands up in the air just to show that he meant them no harm, that there was nothing to be observed further in his presence here, but Harry surprisingly interferes with Falcon's accusations.

"He was just defending me," Harry spoke up. The two Avengers turn around sharply, ready to fight.

" _How did we not see that guy?_ " Falcon stresses. "Maybe I'm getting rusty, but was he standing there the whole time?"

Harry ignores him. "I think he was just trying to get me home. I mean, we were swinging towards my home anyways, which is _strange_ because I've never met him before. I think."

 _Oh my gosh._

Stupid, stupid, stupid! He wasn't supposed to know where Harry lived! Well, he means, _Spider-Man_ isn't supposed to know where he lives. He's a completely different identity. Why couldn't he have at least feigned ignorance?

"But I digress."

Thank god.

"Again, he was defending me. I don't think this was something that happened because of him. Why would he call a bunch of spiders to attack New York anyway?"  
Captain America is quiet as Falcon runs a hand down his face.

"Sorry. I've just been paranoid lately. You know, in this line of business, and all. Where do you live kid? I'll take you home."

Peter stiffened at the prospect of Falcon taking Harry home, knowing full well that the man wouldn't do anything to him, but he still doubted Falcon's capability of taking care of his friend. Peter had personal reasons on wanting to bring Harry back to his home safely. Most of it was a heavy greed. A greedy need that made him want to spend as much time with his friend as he could because he was fully aware that he wouldn't be able to do it as much without the mask covering his face.

"Oscorp tower." Harry answers. Peter frowns.

"Okay. Well, I'll see you Cap, okay?

Captain America nods sharply.

"Got it." Falcon gave him a lazy salute as he strode toward the civilian on the rooftop, and wrapped an arm around his waist. "Hold on tight." Was all he said before he blasted off into the air. Peter could hear Harry's yelp as he was shot through the air.

Peter felt he should leave too but the Captain himself was still standing there. Staring.

"Look," He began, startling Peter, "I don't know what happened to you… but… uh… how do I say this?"

Steve shifted in his contemplation.

"If you're in trouble… well… I would like to extend an invitation to you. Don't be a stranger. We're here to help both the world and fellow struggling heroes."

Peter's heart skipped a beat.

Captain America just _invited him_ to call him out if he needed help. That was the last thing he expected from this situation.

Steve nods, once again, briskly. He turns towards the door leading downstairs but he doesn't leave before giving one last glance over his shoulder.

"Have we met before?"

Peter slowly shook his head.

"Right…" Steve trails off, clearly not sure on whether he should believe Peter or not.

Then he left.

Peter let out a sigh of relief he didn't know he was holding in.

"Now that's over…" He mumbles to himself. "Gotta find Bucky."


	27. Chapter 27

AN: Apologies. Suffered a nasty writer's block and a lack of motivation at that. Also, I have been addicted to Detroit: Become Human, so that doesn't really help either. I'm also going to be revising previous chapters for grammar mistakes (there are a lot of them) so I hope that makes this story a lot easier to read.

Aquaify, Terminal Illness, Guest (thank you!), Ghosttigrex (sorry for making you wait!), Hawkfeather (your enthusiasm gives me joy), Curry-llama (you are absolutely correct), PhantomGoat13, Melancholy's Sunshine, and Monkeybaby thank you for your reviews!

.

Peter does look for Bucky but not before looking for the bag he left behind. Certainly enough, it's exactly where he left it, and that alone sends a wave of relief through Peter's system. He changes quickly in the cafe's bathroom and stuffs his suit back in his backpack. At least now he didn't have to worry about Harry discovering him without warning. Falcon was escorting him home so he wouldn't fret about walking around in the open.

Bucky is not a hard person to follow.

Bucky leaves a trail of destruction filled with spider corpses. He is unforgiving. Peter can tell from the gruesome state nearly all of the spiders are in. Bucky was violent when taking them down. Many of them were missing legs, torn in half, or with heads popped off. The sight is, quite frankly, disgusting. Needless to say, all Peter had to do was follow this trail, and he eventually found Bucky. The man was still trudging forward through the streets, eyes scanning his surroundings, and Peter mentally prepares himself for what is to come. He isn't sure how Bucky is going to react because the man is unpredictable in nature. Peter would _like_ to think he knows him, but he couldn't be farther from the truth.

Peter braces himself.

"Bucky?"

His voice is quiet but somehow Bucky hears him anyway.

Bucky turns at lightning speed. Once he sees Peter that all it takes for him to stride forward and crush the boy to his chest.

The hug is bone-crushing. Peter gasps for breath after a mere second in Bucky's hold. At Peter's sound of struggle, Bucky lightens his grip to give Peter some breathing room, but he doesn't let him go.

"Thought you were..."

Peter can feel Bucky's chest vibrate as he speaks.

"Thought I was what?" Peter encourages him to finish.

"Thought you were dead." Bucky finishes. "Couldn't find you and... assumed... assumed the worst."

Peter feels nothing but sympathy for his friend. He wanted to tell him that he was running around as a costumed vigilante for the sole purpose of aiding Harry. Here, in Bucky's comforting arms, he wanted to tell him _everything._ He knew he couldn't do that but it didn't stop him from _wanting_ to do so.

"I just needed a breath of fresh air," Peter tells him. "Being in the house all day was suffocating."

Bucky silently tightens his hold.

"Hey, hey, I didn't mean to worry you." Peter lifts his hands to return the embrace. This probably looked weird. They were in the middle of a street, devoid of any oncoming traffic, and filled to the brim with dead spiders. "I'm sorry. I should have told you. I just didn't want you following me." Peter tells Bucky the whole truth. Bucky would have followed him if he told him where he was going, no doubt about it, which was why he depended on Aunt May to distract him. It seemed that Aunt May couldn't keep him long though. That in itself could have been attributed to the sudden invasion of eight-legged arachnids. Speaking of which, where did they come from, and _why_ had they come in the first place? Were they sent by something? Peter knew there was something more to it than just a mindless invasion.

"Am... I a nuisance?"

Peter winces at that. Bucky says it with a hurt in his voice.

"No. No, no, no. Not at all." Peter is quick to calm Bucky, "You're not a nuisance."

Bucky lightens his hold once more and pulls himself back so that he can look Peter in the eyes.

"Was... worried for you," he says.

"You had good reason to," Peter sighs, "no one could predict the city being attacked. I was careful though. I made sure not to get hurt."

Bucky looks Peter up and down to make sure Peter's words were indeed true. Once he was satisfied, his eyes settle on Peter's once more.

"Good."

Peter smiles weakly.

"Yeah. Good." He agrees. "I'm thinking that we should head home though. I've had enough excitement for a day."

Bucky does not keep him back. When Peter turns to head home Bucky is right on his heels, as usual, and Peter finds himself not minding at all.

.

Even at home, Bucky doesn't let Peter out of his sight. Aunt May is eager to welcome them home.

"I'm glad you are safe, Peter," she expresses her relief and affection by tucking one of Peter's stray hairs behind his ear. "Bucky had enough of staying home. I couldn't hold him back. I apologize."

"Don't." Peter quickly says. "Apologize, I mean."

Aunt May looked as if she wanted to say some more but then, surprisingly, Bucky speaks up instead.

"I understand... my position. To leave the pack... without permission... worthy of punishment."

Peter raises a brow.

He had no idea on what Bucky was saying.

If Aunt May understood, she didn't say anything about it, instead, she answers, "Silly man. I can't keep you here. I don't know why you'd think I would punish you for leaving. I'm not that type of woman, to begin with"

She reaches past Peter to assess Bucky. She straightens out the wrinkles in his shirt and reaches up to check a new scratch on his cheek. At the sight, she frowns, before continuing, "I believe I have a band-aid for that. Wouldn't want that to get infected."

"It's nothing..." Bucky begins but Aunt May is not having it.

"You sit down young man. Allow this old woman the pleasure of taking care of a member of her family."

Bucky's expression betrays his personality. His eyes are as wide as saucers.

Peter couldn't help himself. He grins.

"Or I should put that in Bucky terms," She laughs, unashamed, "I suppose you'd call it _pack._ "

And with that Aunt May ushers Bucky to sit down on the couch. He does so obediently. Aunt May leaves to retrieve a band-aid and returns just as quickly. Her fingers are careful as she cleans Bucky's cut and applies the band-aid to his cheek.

Peter watches the scene with a welcome warmth in his chest.

Family, huh? Peter liked the sound of that.


End file.
